Queen of the Underworld
by Suki
Summary: Based loosely on the myth of Persephone and Hades: the Princess of light must descend into the underworld to grow in pain and love. [DemandoUsa]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**  
The first time he laid eyes on her, she was in the midst of her court in her mother's gilded palace. She was her mother's daughter, there was no denying it. But it was not her overwhelming golden beauty that caught his attention. Indeed, she was surrounded by young women of equally stunning looks, her ladies-in-waiting, each princesses of their own native planets. It was rather something below the surface, something he could not quite name. This Something emanated from her graceful frame, in much the same way the sun will spread out its warmth and caress one with tingling, tantalizing fingers.  
  
Needless to say, the strange feeling coming from the princess did not hold his attentions for long. Burdened with the well-being of others for as long as he could remember, he had always been a very distracted child who had blossomed into a very distracted man.  
  
He knew her to be the Princess, daughter of the Moon Queen, and this perhaps finalized the matter. He did not particularly like the Queen. It was not that she was unkind, no. It was rather an obtained, learned trait of his - an assimilated sort of self-preservation. He disliked anyone and everyone unless he had a specific reason not to. Even now he could only think of one person whom he did like. At any rate, he was here, under the counsels of his advisors, to learn from the prosperous ruler of the golden age, and simultaneously strengthen the weakly-founded alliance between the Moon Kingdom and his own.  
  
His wise, cunning younger brother, and his favorite, had hissed when the advisors were not listening. "Why leave your kingdom now in its greatest need? I tell you Onii-chan. It is not a good decision."  
  
Then he had placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder comfortingly. "I'll make this better. I promise you."  
  
Ultimately, the decision had been made when all other choices were exhausted. This "internship," so to speak, appeared to be Nemesis's last chance for survival. And as long as he was present on the Moon Kingdom, it was understood by both parties that his own people would not attack, even in desperation - easing, if only somewhat, the ever-growing tensions between the two polar kingdoms.  
  
For it was both a shameful and well known fact that Nemesis was quickly diminishing. It had become a land of Death. Exiled long ago from the Kingdom of the Moon, (his clan driven to the rogue moon because they had dared to rise up against the rulers of the planet) now they had exhausted their resources and were threatened by starvation and poverty. The weak planet of Earth was their main target for invasion, followed soon after by the conquering of the Moon. The Nemesians' craving for revenge was heightened by their hunger. The Moon Kingdom, however, was allianced to Earth through the betrothal of the Moon Princess to the Earth Prince. It was all very quaint, but Demando had no interest in the paltry courting that was the talk of the solar system. He had much graver matters to attend to.  
  
* * *  
  
She saw him in her mother's house, a pale, tall effigy of royalty. His demeanor, as well as his looks complimented the alabaster pillars and white marbled floor of the courtroom.  
  
She knew it was him instantaneously. His reputation preceded him. The gossip among the courtiers was always a reliable source for news, and according to her mother's lady, Nani, the White Prince of Nemesis was to take residence in the palace for the three months of lunar summer, in accordance with his own proposition that he take the opportunity to grow in respect, friendship and knowledge under the beautifully wise queen. His people had once been inhabitants of the moon, that minority that lived on the desolate and unpopulated side of the lunar country which always faced away from Earth, until in discontent, they had risen up against the ruling queen. That was the story, if perhaps not wholly true, for the princess knew as well as the next person how the tales could be "improved upon." But it accounted for the Marks the Nemesians bore that was strangely similar to her own people's. She had thought little of the matter, passing it over once, twice in her mind, then dismissing it as all things that did not concern her. (Frivolity was both praised as her gift and condoned as her fault.) The prince had arrived, had been present for two weeks, and the princess had forgotten about it until she saw him for the first time that day from a distance.  
  
The child-like young woman glanced at him momentarily, looked away again. He was different, intriguing to say the most, but nothing more. If anything he looked far too melancholy and serious to bother speaking with. That is what she told herself. But beneath this surface of indifference, a tiny whispering impression was made, unbeknownst even to her light-hearted spirit.  
  
Then Princess Venus's laughter drowned the Moon Princess's thoughts, and she forgot, for the second time, all about him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Prince Demando," the smooth, deeply feminine voice brought him forth from his dark, swirling thoughts.  
  
He turned from the tall glass-paned window, ghostly hair settling like a silver halo around his face. The silver-gold woman approached him, the image of a goddess, equal to him in height - and he was not an average- sized man. Her hair streamed behind her like sheens of moonlight and her eyes were of the finest cerulean blue: beautiful beyond description, but a regal beauty - the kind of beauty that demanded respect. Even the smallest of children who witnessed her understood this, lifting up their glittering eyes in reverent awe. She was simultaneously young and ageless, the wisdom in her eyes betraying her youthful features.  
  
"I was pleased to hear your people graciously accepted my gifts," she continued, smiling genuinely. She bowed her head slightly, respectfully, as was due to a prince below her station.  
  
He, on the other hand, bowed deeply. "My Queen, your gifts were more appreciated than Your Grace can imagine." He always spoke with the same, calm, almost monotone voice. He was practiced in keeping his emotions to himself.  
  
The unspoken knowledge that passed between them was that the Nemesians in fact were in desperate need of the Queen's gifts - large, generous portions from the Moon Kingdom's own stores, food and supplies that would not have been obtained otherwise. Even in this golden age of the Silver Millennium, it was quite a bit to spare.  
  
"My Prince, I request your valued presence this afternoon in my counsels with the representatives that hail from throughout the Solar System." It was all formalities, and they both knew this. Nemesis had little to no say in the affairs of the other kingdoms, to put it mildly. At worst, the rogue moon was seen as a belligerent and threatening force to the well-being of the Silver Millennium. The Nemesians were not powerful, nor were they well equipped for war - but anger and resentment are weapons in themselves.  
  
Still, Demando nodded. "I am honored to accept, Your Grace."  
  
Demando turned and resumed looking out the window. The silence that followed was not uncomfortable, only distancing. Queen Serenity followed his gaze that rested on the palace gardens below. Starlight flooded the lunar morning, painting alternating shadows and splashing of color on the thriving foliage and winding paths; the earth would not rise until later that evening.  
  
"My daughter loves the summer flowers," the queen murmured lovingly, almost to herself.  
  
But the White Prince heard her. "There are no flowers on Nemesis." Flat, informative.  
  
Really, this was an exaggeration. There were flowers, but only one species remained, and it was fastly declining. But his words unalterably affected the queen, who breathed in sharply, unprepared for such an answer.  
  
He did not look at her.  
  
So the moon goddess took her leave of him, gliding away as quietly and as unnoticed as she had approached.  
  
* * *  
  
He wandered in the gardens, observing. It had been three days since he had seen the princess in the courtroom, but now the Queen's mention of her had reminded him of her existence.  
  
He wondered why he never did see her. Most likely the reason was because they both kept to very different occupations. While Demando kept to himself as much as he could, when he was required he attended the Queen, feigning interest - if not in his countenance, at least in his physical presence. Some kind advisors of hers always made a point to emphasize the Queen's approach regarding governing and economy. But the fact of the matter was that even the most skilled of monarchs could do little with the Nemesian resources at his disposal. Perhaps the Queen was an exceptional ruler, but she also had a great deal more to work with.  
  
The Princess, on the other hand, whose name was also Serenity, was rumored to be a silly, frivolous, inexperienced girl with a tender, loving disposition unsurpassable in the entire kingdom, but whose value in sovereignty fell short of her mother's. She was not a worldly young woman, to say the least. It was true the Queen was presently instructing her to follow in her footsteps, but apparently the fey creature, raised in the shelter of an exquisite palace during the most prosperous era in history, lacked any experiential knowledge that could serve her in her reign. She had little understanding of suffering and its consequences.  
  
The days she spent in the loving company of her court, five princesses from the other kingdoms, and the remaining four, while not required to serve their princess directly, still pledged their loyalty to the woman and her mother, swearing to come to her aid if ever she needed it.  
  
Princess Serenity had no great love for material things, but found her joy in her friends and her family. However, if she ever wished for it, countless wealth and riches were at her disposal. She was also unspoiled - her mother had made sure of that. The young woman was quite self- sufficient. The nurse that had attended her as a very small child was only out of necessity, her mother not always able accompany her, as she was busy overseeing the kingdom. But the nurse was dismissed as soon as the girl was old enough to fend for herself.  
  
So it was that Princess Serenity lived out her days in a dream-like state of contented happiness. It was not that she was unsympathetic to the unbearable suffering of the outer world, - indeed she had a tendency to feel others' pain as her own - but rather she did not understand it. Perhaps, from within her ivory dollhouse, it seemed not even to be real.  
  
But so it was for many people in the Silver Millennium.  
  
As Demando paced the moon gardens, all these things passed through his mind in less than seconds. He was ever entertaining his own thoughts, as he had no friends to share them with.  
  
That was how the girl saw him, pacing through the serene, star-lit gardens, taking in the beautiful scenery, looking, but not really seeing it. She remembered him for the first time in three days, but the sight of him stirred something inside her, something she had also forgotten about since their first glimpse of each other. The feeling was unsettling.  
  
She continued to watch him silently, enveloped as she was in her beloved flowers, away from her friends to have a moment to herself. Still, he could have easily seen her if he had only turned and looked.  
  
Now she thought that he was not a bad-looking man. She surprised herself. She did not often look at men. The charming prince of Earth had obtained her affections at once and she had not cared to give them to anyone else. But something about his beauty, like that stirring she felt when she looked at him, was also unsettling. He looked so solemn, hard. Was he truly made of flesh or was he stone come to life?  
  
But what bothered her most was that she could not read him. She had always had a way with people, could sense their emotions - their fears and shortcomings. It was as if this man had built up a wall about himself, firm, cold, and perfectly flawless, as his beauty.  
  
It was she that approached him.  
  
"My Lord," she said softly, "is something the matter? Are you ill?"  
  
She knew she must have caught him off guard, but he showed not an ounce of surprise. He stopped pacing and looked at her solemnly. If he felt anything toward her, she could not have guessed.  
  
He paused before answering. "No," he said simply.  
  
She frowned visibly.  
  
He looked away from her and his eyes stared off in the distance, unfocused.  
  
Instinctively, as it was in her nature, she felt herself reaching out for his hand. She took it in her own - it was large and cool - and held it up near herself. She knew something of human nature, and she knew that this man was not behaving normally.  
  
This time when he looked at her, he could not conceal the surprise in his eyes, however faint. The rest of his face was unchanging.  
  
Her sapphire eyes were wide. "Are - are you certain?" she asked timidly.  
  
There it was again. What he had felt vaguely three days before - the throbbing, living force radiating from within her. Only now it was stronger. It was directed towards him. And her eyes gave away her soul. Did she not realize how dangerous that was?  
  
He withdrew his hand, and to his utter amazement (although outwardly, this barely manifested itself as the subtlest of twitches), he found he missed this direct contact.  
  
But the princess was just perceptive enough to catch his discomfort, and it confused her all the more.  
  
"I'm fine," he said lightly, flatly, without meaning. "The Princess needn't bother herself with my health."  
  
The lovely blue eyes widened, incredulous. She was insulted!  
  
Good.  
  
He bowed to her quickly and moved off, leaving her speechless in his wake. The prince's presence was requested by the Queen at her counsels.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

  
_The setting of this story is the Silver Millennium, before Queen Beryl's conquest. Unfortunately, for the plot to be able to work, it obviously cannot be completely cannon, but where it was possible, I have tried to keep the people in character and some elements of the story in accordance with the anime.  
  
Because of the nature of the myth the story's based on, I have to give this story a PG-13 rating, which may change to R in the future.  
  
Please let me know what you all think!  
  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Now when one insults a woman's pride, one usually doesn't expect to see or hear from that woman in quite a long time, until one apologizes - but not so with the Moon Princess. In her, nature's effects worked to the opposite effect.  
  
When the White Prince brushed away her concerns, the Princess Serenity was insulted, but by no means discouraged. She was in accordance with nature in this one respect at least: she was blessedly stubborn. Once she made up her mind to do something, nothing could move her. It was, of course, Prince Demando's own fault. He had stirred her curiosity, sparked her interest, and inadvertently set off the princess's natural tendency to reach out to those who were troubled.  
  
She knew he was troubled. In addition to her stubbornness, she had the gift of reading souls. It was no great wonder the child was considered the heart of her people, the living symbol of their peace and harmony, even more so than their queen. Those who beheld her presence would often speak of a "golden light" that came from her.  
  
The Princess knew she ought to leave well enough alone. And perhaps she would have if there had not been something more there underneath the surface that kept nagging at her soul, in much the same way as a small child will tug at the hem of it's mother's dress - subtle, yet relentless. Strange, there was no conscious decision on her part to seek out and decipher the stoic young man who intrigued her, but it was rather a desire kept hidden even from her own awareness. In fact, what she told herself on the matter was completely contradictory. She told herself, as she had before when she had first witnessed him among her friends, that she really didn't wish to bother herself with him after all. He obviously had no desire to have any sort of contact with her, and she knew better than to obsess over something so inane.  
  
"What do you think of that man, that prince from Nemesis?" asked Princess Jupiter in a low whisper over dinner. The man she spoke of was not present (he avoided human company at all costs), but gossip and the like was always discouraged among the princesses, so they were forced to keep it hushed.  
  
"Hm?" Serenity felt the concern rise in her throat, but she ignored and suppressed it.  
  
"I believe his name is Demando. I thought he was handsome, when he first arrived, but now I think I've changed my mind. He's so moody, and he never talks to anyone. What's more, he's completely oblivious to my signs."  
  
"Signs" was the code word the flirtatious Princess Jupiter used to represent her less than subtle advances.  
  
"Yes, I know who you mean. I don't really know what to think of him," she said honestly. "When I saw him the other day, he spoke rudely to me. But I suppose it doesn't matter."  
  
* * *  
  
It didn't matter what she thought of him, but he couldn't help wondering nonetheless. He had wanted her to leave him alone. He was pleased that he had hurt her that day . . . but he was also a little disappointed. His characteristic indifference was not coming into play as well as he was accustomed. He had grown used to its ability to keep him at a safe distance from other human beings. He dismissed it from his mind and tried to focus on his agenda.  
  
But as soon as he had made up his mind to ignore the one dilemma, another one pried away at his subconscious. He found that he couldn't stop thinking about the tingling light he had felt - that strange aura she emitted. It was calming and intriguing, and if he had known a little bit more about the subject, he would have decided it was also pleasing.  
  
Demando paced about his room. He couldn't concentrate.  
  
* * *  
  
She paced outside his room. What had happened? She had thought she was heading out to the terrace to meet her friends. They had intended to go to the marketplace to have some fun before the Festival of the Flowers tomorrow and amuse themselves with pretty trinkets, but absorbed in her thoughts, Princess Serenity had let her feet lead the way and she had ended up here, near the guest apartments. In the recesses of her mind, she had somehow retained the information of where the royal visitor was staying and now here she was.  
  
She knew he was there. She wished he would come out. But what she would do or say when she did, she didn't quite know.  
  
The decision was made in less than an instant. For the second time, it was she that approached him. She walked up to the door and knocked lightly.  
  
* * *  
  
Someone knocked lightly, almost imperceptibly at his door.  
  
When he opened it, she was standing there, left hand raised in a fist - obviously the one she had been knocking with - and her aqua eyes swam large with innocent anxiety.  
  
He was very still as he watched her lower her arm. But their eyes were fixed steadily on each other.  
  
"May I help you?" in his characteristically even tone.  
  
Then he proceeded to watch as a range of contradictory emotions took turns flickering across her face. She drew in a breath, about to speak, then stopped. She shook her head no in staccato-like movements, then altered to yes, up and down after left and right.  
  
Demando shifted his weight to his other leg and looked at her with disinterested curiosity.  
  
"Actually . . . yes," she finally said.  
  
* * *  
  
"That one," Princess Serenity pointed, standing on her tip toes.  
  
Demando looked skeptically at the gray, molding book at the on top of the high shelf.  
  
They were in the palace's ancient library, a large, high-ceilinged room lit with lamps wrung around it and starlight streaming in through four gargantuan gothic-inspired windows in the eastern wall that faced a courtyard. The other three walls were covered floor to ceiling with a conglomeration of books of every shape, size, and color imaginable.  
  
It was Princess Mercury's pride and joy.  
  
The skeptic look trailed down from the shelf above to land on Princess Serenity. The young woman wondered for an instant if her face looked as hot as it felt.  
  
But to her relief, the prince didn't question her outlandish request. Instead he glanced around the room, searching for an object he could use to help him reach the desired object. Nearby, he spotted an exquisitely carved stepping stool. He fetched the stool, lifted up on it and carefully stretched out his arm to obtain the gray book. With the stool, it was in perfect reach. He retrieved the large, heavy volume and carefully lowered himself to the floor again.  
  
Blowing off dust from the peeling cover, Demando read, "Irrigation on Uranus."  
  
He looked at Serenity and disinterestedly held out the designated book to her.  
  
He was so hard to comprehend. If only she could read him!  
  
"Th - thank you," she stammered, flushing.  
  
He only looked at her with that cool, blank gaze.  
  
She hugged the huge book tightly to her chest in an attempt to gain control of her thoughts. Inwardly she chastised herself for being so childish. Why in the world had she gone to all this trouble simply to get a book on Uranian irrigation? Despite what had possessed her to create such a ruse, she knew she needed to say something soon, before he left and she lost her chance to further study her enigma.  
  
"If Her Grace will now excuse me - "  
  
"Mm - Prince Demando?"  
  
"Yes?" His voice took on the slightest edge of impatience.  
  
Her aura was getting to him again, and two opposing wills clashed inside him: he felt as if he wouldn't be able to stand her eyes on him for yet another moment longer, but the thought of leaving that warmth of hers and going back to his solitude made him feel terribly cold and lonely, such alien emotions to him that he came to the conclusion that this woman was simply not to be trusted.  
  
Nothing could have prepared him for what she said next.  
  
"Would you escort me to the flower festival tomorrow evening?"  
  
He would rather not. He detested all sorts of public gatherings, especially those that involved the overly-merry and carefree people of the Moon Kingdom. He would prefer to take advantage of the nearly empty palace tomorrow night and take the opportunity to go about his studies in seclusion forgoing the excessive triviality of a celebration . . . dedicated to flowers, of all things!  
  
One could imagine the utter astonishment for Prince Demando, then, when he heard himself saying as if another will other than his own (or rather, yet another contradictory will of his which had somehow gained the upper hand) took possession of him, "If it pleases the Princess, I will escort her to the festival tomorrow evening."  
  
Her eyes lit up and she beamed sweetly. She had expected him to say no. Even if he did not sound the least thrilled, he had agreed, and Serenity sensed that Demando was a man who kept his word. A little twinge of excitement fluttered over her heart.  
  
Normally, Prince Endymion would have escorted her to such an event, but her fiancé was not to arrive until midsummer. He was caught up in necessary work among the people of his own kingdom. The opportunity to spend more time around the un-personable White Prince had showed itself just now. Mentally, Serenity commended herself for her quick thinking and immediate action.  
  
Now she looked up at the pale young man. She just caught a glimpse of his white brows furrowing ever-so-slightly, as if in confusion, before he regained his apathetic facade and smoothed out his features once more to cold perfection.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Question, comments, concerns? There's always the *point down toward the bottom of the page* review button. Hint, hint. ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The Festival of the Flowers was a traditional holiday on the Moon Kingdom celebrating the awakening of the summer blossoms. It was looked forward to by people of all ages all over the kingdom with a singular sort of excitement.  
  
But for Princess Serenity, the type of excitement she felt this summer was completely new to her. She was pleased with herself, it was true. When her friends later asked her that evening where she had been when she missed their date, she remarked triumphantly, "I was with the Prince of Nemesis. And I convinced him to escort me to the festival tomorrow night."  
  
The four pairs of gleaming eyes widened in interest. "The pale one? That man who hardly speaks to anyone? Why except on Earth would you ask him?"  
  
Then Serenity's face fell and she looked rather perplexed. "Well I . . . I didn't have anyone else to escort me."  
  
But her enthusiasm was rekindled as the hour of the festival grew near. It took place in the evening, after the earth rose and lasted through out the night until lunar daybreak.  
  
She met her escort on the tall stair that rose before the main courtyard. Here, the majority of the festivities were to take place. The yard was kindled with luminous torch-light and a platform had been erected with a place for the Queen to sit and oversee her subjects' revelries. The lawn stretched out to touch the banks of a large, gleaming lake over which fireworks would be set off at the height of the evening.  
  
Walking on the open-air balcony that circled the entirety of the palace, Princess Serenity glanced out to the celebrations taking place. In the midst of the merry clamor, she could spot two of her friends, Mars and Mercury, joining in a maidens' dance, which circled round and round a huge display of fiery blossoms. Jupiter, she knew, had secured herself an escort of her own, and if the Princess didn't know any better, was off somewhere seducing him right now. Venus, she imagined, was probably looking for a beau among the throngs of youthful, handsome young men. Her gay laugh and golden looks could attract several of these at a time.  
  
Serenity turned her eyes from the gaieties and found the Prince standing tall and unwavering at the top of the stair. When she came to him, his glance turned from the crowds of people and rested lightly on her. He had been waiting.  
  
They stood unspeaking for a minute there, poised on the graceful staircase. A good pair they made, too, he dressed in his usual pale attire, and she, in a gown of virginal white.  
  
She smiled at him warmly, then seemed to remember that she should curtsey. He in turn bowed deeply to her. Rising, he offered her his arm, but his movements were automatic. There seemed to be no enthusiasm behind them. She took it, and they descended down the marbled stairs.  
  
People looked at them curiously. Who was this grave young man with their Princess? But when they saw that she had every intention of remaining with him, they assumed all must be well.  
  
Prince Demando was her escort, but it was she that escorted him. He knew little of how to celebrate, and the crafty Princess quickly realized she must teach him. She brought him round with her to the games, the dances, the performances. There was a man swallowing fire, dancers fluttering a swan waltz, and the Princess's favorite activity of all . . . the unofficial tradition where the unmarried maidens went out and gathered flowers into garlands and bestowed the gift upon their lovers. It was usually already known by the time of the festival each year to whom which maids would give their garlands, but every now and then, some lucky young man would find himself pleasantly surprised with a gift of flowers.  
  
Serenity blushed youthfully remembering last year's festival - how she had bequeathed her garland to Prince Endymion and how not long after, the two were officially engaged.  
  
But before the garland-making, there was the feast. Queen Serenity rose from her seat on the platform and led the people in a toast. Princess Serenity was obliged to stand at her queen mother's side during her little speech.  
  
She left Prince Demando by a bubbling gray fountain, the idea never crossing her trusting mind that he might escape. The little conversations between them thus far had been mostly one-sided. Serenity would point something out to him, or comment airily as was her way, with little to no response from her gentleman escort. But the girl, as usual, was blissfully unaware.  
  
When Queen Serenity finished her toast, and the participants reclined to dinner (those on the far edges of the city heard it was time by word of mouth), the princess in her joviality forgot to retrieve Prince Demando. But she needn't have remembered. He was already gone, escaped to the farthest reaches of the lake's weatered banks. The princess joined her friends at the feast - out of sight out of mind, at least for the present.  
  
After each person had eaten to his or her satisfaction, the garland-making was unofficially initiated.  
  
The maids ran off into the unruly summer gardens. They had been allowed to grow wild just for this very evening - both the girls and the flowers.  
  
Laughing and trotting through the tall sweet-smelling grasses near the lake, Serenity and her friends gathered the soft-petaled moon blossoms. Some were wild, some were garden natives, but all of them had reached their prime on the Moon at this time of year. Their fragrance perfumed the air, sweet, but un-stifling.  
  
Something about the occasion made the young women giddy and childish. Venus's favorite blossoms were the bright yellow blazes, while shy Mercury tended to the subtle blues and pinks. Fiery Mars's blooms were drops of blood near her fair cheek, and Jupiter's violets and indigos contrasted divinely with emerald eyes. Serenity, herself, preferred the pale moon flower, its gossamer petals nearly transparent.  
  
Their scavenges come to an end, the five princesses collapsed in a breathless heap on the tilted grassy slope, bushes of flowers enveloping them, a curtain for their feminine secrets. They laughed, sang old love- songs they learned from the nursery, and began their garlands.  
  
"Who are you giving yours to, Jupiter?" Venus asked mischievously, a twinkle in her azure eye.  
  
"Whomever I decide," she parried back just as teasingly.  
  
Just then, Serenity remembered. "Oh," startled. "I don't know who will get my garland this year, with Endymion gone."  
  
Mars shrugged at her, waved her concern away. "Just give it to someone else." Then she added coyly, "You're not married yet . . ."  
  
"Mars!" Serenity shrilled, giggling, throwing a loose blossom at her friend, which grazed her raven crown and fell harmlessly on her lap.  
  
Princess Mars picked up the stray flower and added it to her own garland, grinning devilishly.  
  
Mercury added timidly, "I might give mine to that young man from Earth. What do you think? Should I venture it?"  
  
The other four exchanged knowing looks. If they nodded any more vigorously, their dainty heads would have flown off.  
  
Mercury's face couldn't have blended if she'd been in front of a front of a bonfire.  
  
"I know!" sat up Venus. She could have been Serenity's sister, at least her cousin, with the same royal grace and Arian coloring. "Serenity, give your garland to that prince from Nemesis."  
  
"That prince" or "the pale man" was how everyone referred to him.  
  
Serenity grew still. Then, "Oh, no! Demando! I'd forgotten all about him!" She rose to her feet, as gracefully as she could manage in a gossamer gown on the hill. "I've got to find him! See you later, everyone!" and dashed off.  
  
The princess felt guilty, she admitted. Only a prodigious distraction such as the celebrations of the long-anticipated festival could have caused her to forget another. And he had been so quiet all along, it had been easy to disregard him.  
  
She slowed as the idea entered her mind that he might not wish to be found. After all, Demando had looked the very reluctant escort and she had, after all, been traipsing him around all evening.  
  
Serenity emerged from the flowered copse onto the main lawn. Other girls were already returning with her, their garlands in hand, ready to be bestowed.  
  
The princess looked down and realized she still carried her garland. Perhaps she would do like Venus suggested and give it Demando after all.  
  
But the prince, at any rate, did not want to be found. So Serenity retreated, feeling herself grown somewhat tired from both the garlanding and the searching, to the banks of the smooth lake, where the people were fewer and the atmosphere was calmer.  
  
Here and there, strolling along, she passed couples hand in hand. As she passed them, instinctively she looked up at the rising earth, its glowing sapphire blues and vibrant greens contrasting sharply with the ebony sky. The earth's reflection showed in the smooth surface of the lake, and her gaze trailed down to follow the rippling path of light on the water. There she noticed just in front of her, a figure with its back to her, silhouetted in the earthlight.  
  
The hair gleamed a burning white like stars. It was Prince Demando.  
  
"There you are," she said cheerfully, approaching him.  
  
He looked back expectantly, his head over his shoulder, slightly tilted to the side. His face was not welcoming, but neither reproachful.  
  
Serenity sat next to him, spreading her skirts inconveniently and pointed at the earth. "My fiancé lives there."  
  
Demando's gaze followed the direction in which she pointed, but made no attempt to respond.  
  
A few seconds passed in silence.  
  
"Why isn't he here with you?" Demando couldn't imagine why the man would wish to be away from the woman's light at all now it was his . . . despite his attempts to convince himself that she was actually nothing spectacular. Yet that whole night he had felt it, her glow, stronger than ever. No matter - all people meant nothing to him, even those who posessed comforting, if indeed oppressive auras.  
  
Serenity was a bit taken aback by the question. She hadn't expected any reaction at all.  
  
But she smiled when she answered, "He's a prince there, you see. He has duties to attend."  
  
Demando nodded, taking it in slowly.  
  
"Prince Demando," she spoke the name reverently, kindly. "Do you have a loved one, back where you're from?"  
  
"On Nemesis?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He paused. It was none of her business. He should tell her so. "Yes." That will that was not his was taking over again.  
  
She widened her eyes, but they only drank in the starlight. "You do?" she breathed. "Who is she? What's her name?" She was intrigued at the idea that this melancholy man could have a lover, and it had made her forget her manners. But she felt a little something else, a little disappointment, and she didn't know why.  
  
Demando didn't even glance at her, but looked steadily at the earth. The light of it highlighted his features. He looked eerily aglow. "Not a lover," he said bluntly, in his stoic fashion. Why did he bother? Why was he even speaking with her? He should drop the conversation now.  
  
The woman was becoming too easy around him. He needed to amend this. These meandering thoughts were subconscious, though. Or else he might not have conquered them.  
  
"It's," he hesitated. He'd never spoken on this subject with anyone before. He'd never known it could be a subject, a topic of conversation. Love and affection was not mentioned where he came from, and were chiefly considered weaknesses. Should he go on? Should he stop? He found now that he had set things flowing, it felt oddly comforting, nice to let go. He wanted to talk to her, and the feeling was new to him. He mistakenly thought anything new must conclusively be wrong. "I have a younger brother."  
  
The disappointment was lifted, but was replaced by even more surprise. Still, she gently urged him to continue, "What's his name, your little brother?"  
  
"Saffir."  
  
She smiled, eyes and mouth together. Yes, it was suiting: Demando and Saffir.  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
Demando faultered. No one had asked him to describe his brother before - the second prince, the forgotten heir. On his brother's behalf, if not on his own, he was vaguely touched, though he didn't recognize the feeling. "He's . . . a great advisor and valuable consultant. Poised and cool, like a hard, glittering gem." He struggled to find the right words, "Yet he's soft, softer than gold, once you chip through the firm exterior. Intelligent. So intelligent and foresighted . . . an invaluable friend."  
  
Demando stopped, unsettled by how much he had let himself waver and how easily the princess-fey had managed to get him off his guard.  
  
Serenity was pleased beyond words. Somehow, she felt that in revealing his brother to her, the smooth, apathetic prince was inadvertently revealing himself. The graceful man sat ever-so-slightly uncomfortably. The vaguest of frowns marred his otherwise perfectly schooled features.  
  
"He sounds like a good man. I'd like to meet him." Her wish was genuine.  
  
Demando prohibited himself from glancing at her. He said nothing more. For reasons beyond his comprehension, he was afraid to look once more into her navy blue eyes. She was a warm, glowing ember - innocent enough in itself, and also soothing, but dangerous when not handled with caution. He should keep his distance.  
  
"Demando?"  
  
The lilting voice was not disrespectful, though it left off his proper title. It was hopeful and bright and enticing, like a cool stream, and filled with a selfless, freely-surrendered love. His response to the voice was beyond his own control.  
  
His eyes landed on her and he knew that he would no longer be able to resist her. Oh yes, most undoubtedly, unfortunately, and completely against his will, the unresponsive Prince Demando had unintentionally made a friend.  
  
"Here." She held out to him a flower-garland of some kind. Pallid, delicate blossoms smudged the air white with every movement.  
  
This time, he met with no inner opposition whatsoever when he bowed his head slightly to receive the heart-felt gift over his head. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
She liked him tremendously.  
  
Not to say that she didn't like very many people - in fact, it was the opposite. The Princess miraculously found almost anyone and everyone likable, but not necessarily to the degree she liked Prince Demando.  
  
How the poor prince managed to be the receptor of this unwanted affection was beyond him. He clearly aimed for the opposite. Never did he give the young woman any chances or excuses to find him endearing. But the Princess, he soon learned, was relentless.  
  
"Prince Demando!" Walking down the gilded hallway in the Moon palace, he turned reluctantly toward the source of the call.  
  
A silken-garbed maiden, golden hair rippling behind her, came dashing up to him. He waited. Once caught up, she fell in step with him, remarking about how she was heading in the same direction and would like to walk with him. Serenity went on to chat pleasantly with the White Prince about various topics: how there was a new baby in the palace, born just yesterday, wondering at the supposed rising rebellions on Earth, and laughingly retelling him what he could only assume must be humorous events.  
  
If the young man was in the least puzzled at her, the Princess didn't notice. Her eyes smiled at him brightly, and she spoke to him in a way that would make an onlooker assume they were old friends.  
  
In the recesses of his mind, Demando wondered at her. Needless to say, each moment more he spent near her, the more he grew accustomed to her nearness. It had become almost expected. Almost every day, the Princess would ask after him, inquiring about his health and making efforts to get him to express his own views in their one-person conversations. She smiled at him in the hallway, waved him down in the courtroom, and nearly tackled him trying to corner him in the gardens.  
  
Quite to his dismay, Prince Demando found that he failed to put up much of a fight. But what could he do? She was a woman and a princess no less. If she had been a man, it would have been easy for Demando to simply tell her to get lost, if the sheer abnormal heightening of testosterone and tension at her presence didn't do the trick. But anyway, it was against Demando's nature to care so much - to go so far as to drive her away. So in his usual manner, he simply let be.  
  
Now Princess Serenity wasn't so clueless that she didn't notice Demando's indifference to her. But through her uncanny intuitiveness and ability to connect with other human beings, she perceived although the prince's flawless exterior was icy and disagreeable, underneath the surface something real stirred. She couldn't have been more right. He was the frozen surface of a lake, slippery and wet, but she knew that as long as she held on and gained her footing, she would be able to break through the ice and find the refreshing life-giving water beneath. She could feel it, ever so vaguely. And what she felt, she liked.  
  
* * *  
  
Queen Serenity stood straight and slender like a living statue. She had received unsettling news from Prince Endymion on Earth. Small rebellions had risen up here and there on the vast planet for the past couple of years, but recently their appearance had become more frequent and on a larger scale.  
  
Nevertheless, the prince still intended to come to the Moon Kingdom come midsummer. The Queen secretly pondered whether or not this was a wise decision. Endymion had expressed his intention to leave the kingdom in the care of his most trusted generals. For right now, they would observe the rebellions and try to determine their source. Serenity nodded to herself. It seemed the best course of action.  
  
* * *  
  
Princess Serenity peered inquisitively at him over the cover of her gilded- lettered book. Recently, she found she could now interpret his nearly undetectable, though only the shallow, emotions, and was eager to test her newly found skills. He was discussing something with her mother at the end of the long room. Light poured in around them from the opened double doors, allowing the warm summer breeze to drift softly over them and onto her like breath. The princess became aware, as she saw him standing there with the queen, that the two of them must have looked similar when they were together from a distance. Only Serenity was much shorter and far less elegant than her mother.  
  
The White Prince crossed his arms and appeared to be thinking. Then Queen Serenity moved across the room, a rustling breeze herself, and descended upon the loveseat where her doting daughter now sat reading.  
  
Serenity took her mother's hand as she sat and patted it fondly.  
  
"I must tell you something, my dear."  
  
"What is it, Mother?"  
  
The older woman brushed sunny bangs out of her daughter's pretty eyes, then let her fingers trace around the length of her tender cheek, coming to rest underneath her chin. "Prince Endymion is tied up with some unpleasant work at present. It can't be guaranteed that he'll make it here by midsummer, but he wants you to know that he certainly will try."  
  
The girl's eyebrows creased in worry. "It's nothing terrible, is it?"  
  
"No, I don't think so, but to be careful it must be looked into."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Never you mind, dear." The mother placed a kiss on her child's brow and rose like a flower unfolding. "I'll see you at supper this evening." She glided away.  
  
Princess Serenity's face was momentarily marred by a slight frown. Then, she realized that Prince Demando had not yet left the room. He was looking at her expectantly.  
  
She ascended and crossed the length of the long chamber, placing herself directly in his line of vision. "What?" she demanded of him, eyebrows slightly furrowed. She had spent enough time around him these past few weeks to at least learn a little of his indecipherable expressions. Somehow, she interpreted that he was now giving her "a look."  
  
Like always, she expected nothing from him. As had happened only twice before, he surprised her with a sufficient answer. He turned his head away and responded curtly, "You haven't the slightest idea, have you?"  
  
"Begging your pardon! Of what?"  
  
"Of the world outside your own." His words stung, although she did not completely understand why.  
  
"What - what do you mean?" Her voice sounded pitiful, a plaintive bird call. He almost felt sorry for speaking so harshly.  
  
"Never mind," he started to walk through the doors and away.  
  
"No, wait!" she cried. Then lowering her voice as he stopped and turned round again, "tell me what you mean."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, and for the first time she could plainly see some tangible, deeper emotion alight his face. It was . . . pain? She shivered in her concern for him. His lips parted and she thought for sure he would say something, that he would finally talk to her. Her disappointment was staggering when his mouth closed and he walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
How could he tell her? He had never told anyone. How the responsibility was smothering him, the pressure overwhelming; how his nation, his people, his younger brother depended on him to make things better; how he had grown up with the fear that he just wasn't good enough, that no matter what he did, he would still fail. As long as he could remember, he knew something of suffering. It was always there, it hung around him like the stench of death, there on Nemesis. Even here, it seemed to have followed him, though it seemed less prevalent. How could anyone wonder at the bitterness of his people? The conditions in which they lived could have turned anyone vengeful . . . perhaps even wicked. For sometimes the Prince wondered, if the chance did present itself, whether he would take the opportunity to invade and exact revenge on the people of the Moon and the Silver Millennium.  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity discovered through her connections in the palace what the situation was on Earth. She slightly resented her mother not telling her. Feeding the Gobi fish in a pond on the terraces, it dawned on her what Prince Demando had meant when he said she had no knowledge of the world outside her own. He was in anguish - and he resented her for her ignorance of the experience. Still, she couldn't blame him, and she even managed to feel guilty. Perhaps it was true . . . perhaps she was unfairly fortunate. Yet what could have possibly happened to the man that had called forth such a fleeting, yet prodigious expression of pain the other day?  
  
Her chest tightened in anxious contractions as she worried for him. There was one thing he could not accuse her of - insincerity.  
  
* * *  
  
She found him near the lake as she had the evening of the festival, as she thought she might have. In fact, he was still in possession of the now dried garland she had given him. He had placed it on a dresser in his guest chamber and had not moved it. Once he had entered his room to find a servant lifting it from its place, probably to dispose of it. Out of nowhere, he had instructed her to leave it. The servant cautiously replaced the garland on the dresser top, and it had remained there ever sense. Now seeing her at the lake again reminded him of the incident.  
  
Serenity skipped the formalities. "My mother was telling you about Endymion, wasn't she; the other night? About the skirmishes on Earth?"  
  
Demando looked at her steadily. She wasn't used to his continuous gaze. Always before he had moved his eyes, never letting them rest on her for long periods of time. Now she felt herself shift uncomfortably under them. She simply understood, rather than made out his consent.  
  
Her voice was a low hum. "I'm sorry . . . for not having the slightest idea of the world outs -."  
  
Before she could finish, she was stunned into silence as the calm prince reached on and lightly brushed his fingertips against her cheek - so softly, she could have mistaken it for a butterfly's kiss if she did not possess the sense of sight to witness it. "Don't be," he said, so faintly as to be almost imperceptible. "It's not your fault." Then he moved his hand down and away, before Serenity could even react to his touch. It was as if it had never happened.  
  
"What is it?" she asked carefully, her throat tightening painfully.  
  
"I'm tired," he said, looking away finally. Unlike anyone he had known, this woman truly sympathized. Whether or not she comprehended was irrelevant. He now realized that.  
  
When he turned and started walking into the flower gardens, the princess silently followed. He felt he wanted to get away from the lake. It enchanted him, made him vulnerable. But as he lengthened the distance between the inanimate body of water and himself, he found it offered no solution.  
  
This time, when he reached the foot of a stone staircase leading onto a veranda in the private wing of the palace, it was Prince Demando who made the effort to interact with her. He stopped and allowed the princess to go before him. But she lingered and he understood she wanted to walk with him. They went through the exquisitely crafted halls together unspeaking, and when they arrived at the Princess's chambers, he left her with a solemn, yet sincere "sleep well."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
@.@ Another chapter! Woo-hoo! I'm on a roll . . . let the populace fall to their faces in fear!  
  
Either that or review . . . 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting. But really, I think everybody knows I don't own Sailormoon, right?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
He was grown used to her soothing aura now, but the fact no longer mattered to him. He ceased to struggle, and gave in with a metaphorical sigh of relief and release of burden. If he had foreseen his companionship with and consequential dependence on the young woman, though, he probably never would have come to the moon.  
  
It had happened gradually, this attachment. Sometimes, when he was feeling particularly lonely or sad, though he didn't comprehend the meaning or significance of these emotions, he sought her out of his own will, only knowing that she made it better. Under her wordless encouragement, he allowed himself this one weakness: to befriend her in his need. It was never, "Oh, there you are, I'm not feeling myself today, do you mind me spending time with you?" Rather, he would come to her, she nodding to him and figuratively drawing him in, as the unspoken understanding passed between them.  
  
A friend.  
  
He had never taken solace in anyone save his brother. And then Saffir did not offer the consolation this woman offered Demando now, being troubled and himself deprived. Besides, Demando didn't want to worry him.  
  
Sometimes it took as little as locking eyes with her in passing. Other times, they would simply recline together in the library, reading and studying. Very little conversation passed between them, except to comment to each other once in a while, or else it was the princess speaking pleasantly, with the occasional nod or agreement or input from him. Otherwise, they communicated in a much more subtle method.  
  
Once, she had tried to persuade him to accompany her and her ladies-in- waiting on an outing in the city, but he had graciously declined the invitation. Maybe he was more open to her now, but of others he remained apprehensive. She could feel him with her acquired sixth sense locking back up whenever another approached them together - when he had previously and up to that moment let down his guard.  
  
Among those who noted this uncanny relationship, it was the princess's friends who were most concerned.  
  
"Are you sure he's trustworthy, Seren-chan?" Mercury asked uneasily one day when they were alone together at their studies. Mercury often assisted the Princess with her tutoring. Her intellectual gift was a highly acclaimed virtue among both her own people and the people of the Moon Kingdom. In fact, the lovely sapphire-haired intellect spent much of her time in the Moon's laboratories, discovering new methods and improving old ones - things that allowed the Silver Millennium exist in the paradisiacal golden age that it did. "You mustn't forget he's from Nemesis, you know. Those people are terribly hostile. Although I hate to say it, there's no telling what he might do, even in the safety of your own home, if you're not careful."  
  
Serenity waved away her concern. "He's not like that, Mercury. If you knew him . . . you'd see."  
  
"Perhaps." But the wise Mercury continued, "Even so, don't you worry what others might think? The time you spend with him is gradually increasing. You know the people in the palace are infamous for talking. What if it gets back to Prince Endymion?"  
  
The Moon Princess shook her head. "Endymion would know not to believe any rumors. Besides, they're completely unfounded." The Princess was resolute. What she didn't say was how fond she had become of the White Prince and how much she now enjoyed the time they were together.  
  
The perceptive Mercurian, however, guessed this, and her eyebrows laced together prettily in concern.  
  
From the three other young princesses, Serenity received a nonchalant comment here and there, but seemingly, Mercury's revelations had been shared with them, and they did not feel the need to reiterate.  
  
Keeping a courteous distance, the Moon Queen also noticed the development between her offspring and her honored guest. She noticed now how when Demando attended the sovereign in her obligations, he seemed less distracted, more focused, and overall much healthier. Although he never mentioned the Princess directly, she absorbed how he listened and serenely took account of things mentioned in regards to her, when before he had only been passive, removed, and uninterested. In the same way, while there was no obvious personality change in her daughter, it was apparent to the queen how the child regarded the solitary man, taking him to her like a close brother or friend . . . or even, she dare thought, a chaste, innocent lover.  
  
Still, the moon goddess said nothing and only viewed the situation with a maternal sort of detachment.  
  
* * *  
  
Midsummer came and went. Prince Endymion was delayed.  
  
One gorgeous morning, after breakfast, Princess Serenity was out on the main lawn before the palace throwing the discus with Mars and a visiting Princess Neptune. Serenity had a unique talent for the activity and during the annual sports competition in the winter the princess came out the winner every time.  
  
At the height of the great stair, a tall, slim, abnormally wan looking man appeared. Princess Neptune was the first to spot him. She peered up quizzically in his direction with aquatic eyes, for she was only on the Moon Kingdom for a short visit and had not yet witnessed the White Prince. For a second she thought he was of the moon, for he had a similar Mark on his forehead, although his was black and inverted. The man on the stair was silently observing the princesses' play.  
  
The oblivious Serenity aimed and threw her discus at an unprepared Neptune, who noticed the object flying toward her and moved deftly away only just in time. Her movements were like water: always flowing, always graceful, even in situations such as this. The near-death experience prompted a verbal lashing from the short-tempered Princess of Mars.  
  
"Watch where you're throwing that thing, Serenity! You could take somebody's head off with the power you put behind it!"  
  
The moonchild fluttered like a distressed mother bird and hovered around Neptune, apologizing. Neptune dismissed her concerns, and then remembering what had caused the accident, she returned her gaze to the pale, regal man. She mentally approved of him when he met her gaze full on and remained unflustered. Not many men could stand the scrutinizing and refined glance of the Princess of Neptune.  
  
Princess Serenity and Princess Mars followed her gaze and noticed their observer for the fist time. To the surprise of the other women, Serenity's face immediately brightened, and she flew up the stairs to confront the man.  
  
"Prince Demando! How are you this morning? We didn't see you there."  
  
Her acceptance of his simple nod demonstrated to the princesses that it was a normal response. Then he offered, "I'm going on an errand for the Queen, and on my way I'm going to see if there's any news from my brother."  
  
"I'll go with you," the princess determined cheerily. She turned and proceeded to walk with him down the stairs and off across the lawn in the direction of the orchards, flicking her hand at her friends in a thoughtful wave and a courteous smile.  
  
Neptune gave Mars a questioning look, who just shrugged.  
  
"That man . . . who is he?" Neptune insisted on a better explanation. "I've never seen him before."  
  
"Him? He's the Prince of Nemesis. Leave it to Serenity-chan to make friends with a shady character."  
  
"He's different - troubled," the insightful Neptune murmured almost to herself, her voice the depth of the ocean.. "I hope Her Grace knows what she is getting herself into."  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity and Demando strolled through the ripe summer orchards, the young woman walking with a spring in her step, pulling at branches and tugging off dark green leaves and playing with them in rosy fingers, while the prince walked somberly, hands scarcely swinging at his sides.  
  
"Do you miss your brother?" she asked him lightly, in passing, still fidgeting with the orchard trees as she passed them.  
  
"Sometimes," he admitted.  
  
"I believe I would miss my mother if I ever went away . . . Demando? Why did you come to the Moon Kingdom?" She stopped her fidgeting and now looked directly at him.  
  
She did not fail to notice his sigh when he responded earnestly, "In a last attempt to save Nemesis." He always answered straightforwardly.  
  
"Why?" she asked, shocked, azure eyes widening. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
She gazed thoughtfully down at her hands. "I see . . . might it have something to do with the troubles on Earth?"  
  
"No. Our troubles are our own."  
  
"Do you think it can be fixed?" She was afraid of what the answer might be, but she asked nonetheless.  
  
"One can only do so much." She saw the complete weight of his burden evident on him for the first time since she'd met him. The pain that was so prevalent, yet so hidden in him flickered through his eyes. Through them, she saw how he reverted into himself, the lavender color darkening as his thoughts. "The people are hungry . . . the Nemesian soil doesn't yield enough food for everyone. Clean water is scarce. We've had to carve out appropriate dwellings from the unlivable terrain." He rambled this off sullenly as if he had gone over it again and again in his mind, searching relentlessly for solutions, but to no avail.  
  
"But," Serenity ventured, "Can't you appeal for help from the other kingdoms?"  
  
"We can, but think how we are regarded in the eyes of your own people. They look on us with such suspicion and distaste. It's so with everyone. And really, how can I blame them?" He laughed bitterly to himself, and it made her shudder. "We do hate . . . it's the only thing left we can do."  
  
The golden woman stopped suddenly. Turning towards him, she clasped his hands in her own, holding them up between them like a peace offering. "No one should hate . . ." she stated sternly, passionately. Of the many things she was ignorant of, of all the complexities in life she didn't understand, it was one thing she knew for certain. Hatred was no answer. Hatred solved nothing.  
  
His features softened substantially, his eyes, his mouth, his whole face took on the expression of pure, uninhibited wonder. He could not have hidden it if he wanted to. He didn't want to. He had ceased to care, he had given in, and the freedom he had around her was wonderful.  
  
Then she dropped his hands and they resumed walking together. "I want to help," Serenity said, as if the matter was finalized.  
  
Demando smiled faintly to himself at her optimistic determination. But he had long ago lost faith in the power of hope.  
  
* * *  
  
When her daughter started displaying an interest in foreign relations and homeland policy, Serenity suspected that the influence came indirectly from none other than the White Prince himself. It had started right around the Princess Neptune's ambassadory visit. The girl was asking questions, paying attention. In fact, it was not something to condemn. Queen Serenity was quite pleased at her daughter's sudden curiosity and concern.  
  
The princess chose to accompany her mother sometimes during her work, silently observing, taking in information - a plant absorbing sunlight. For although water and care will tend to a plant's nutrition, light is also needed for the sprout to fully grow. And Princess Serenity was blossoming into something magnificent indeed.  
  
Now the two of them - the golden princess and her white-clad companion - often attended the queen.  
  
One evening, when the mother and child were alone, the young one asked apprehensively, "Mother, how is it that the Silver Millennium has come to be so wary of the Nemesians?"  
  
The splendid woman nonchalantly gathered papers from off her writing table. She had an inkling of what her daughter was thinking, but spoke casually. "Well, they're very hostile, my dear. We've only managed very shaky compromises with Nemesis up until now."  
  
"But aren't they hostile because of the way we treat them?"  
  
The elder woman shook her head carefully, shaking out silver tresses like rainfall. Her words were measured, "They were originally banished because of their belligerence. An empire cannot exist peacefully if the members do not cooperate."  
  
"But even so," Serenity persisted, her lovely features clouded with worry, "it doesn't matter who started it. Shouldn't the Moon Kingdom be gracious and forgive?" Quietly, thoughtfully, "Prince Demando says that conditions on Nemesis are becoming unendurable." Then, her voice rising again, "Why can't we help them? We've come to the aid of Earth many times. And if we reached out to them, then I'm sure that the Nemesians would be willing to put aside their differences and embrace us."  
  
The Queen gazed at her sadly. "I'm afraid it's not so easy, Serenity." She placed a gentle hand on the smaller, nearly identical woman's shoulder. "It would take a miracle for the people of Nemesis to abruptly forget a century's worth of resentfulness and be at peace with us. I try to help the people of the Black Moon Clan as best I can. But you must understand, I can only do so much for a potential enemy of the solar system. How can I give to a foe and neglect the needs of our friends? It wouldn't be right . . . do you understand?"  
  
The Princess nodded slowly, eyes contemplative. "I understand, Mother. But I still think that if people stopped being ignorant and stubborn, things could be better." She narrowed her eyes defiantly.  
  
Queen Serenity laughed, the smooth sound of a deep bell, and brought her child to her breast in a fierce maternal embrace. "So it is. But not everyone is as wise as you, dear."  
  
* * *  
  
"This is for you," Princess Serenity handed him an object.  
  
Demando looked at it guardedly. "What is it?"  
  
"See for yourself." She nudged the object toward him again.  
  
Taking it from her hand he could see what it was: a silver ordained music box, small enough to fit inside one's palm. Serenity turned a key at the back and opened it for him in demonstration. The box began to play a haunting, melodic tune.  
  
"Since Prince Endymion gave me a locket with the same melody, I don't really need it any more. So you can have it."  
  
He looked from the pretty, square box, confused and speechless, then up at her questioningly.  
  
"I just wanted you to have it, that's all," she explained. "It's a gift - from me to you."  
  
"A gift?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He didn't thank her, but Serenity had expected as much and was not offended.  
  
Prince Demando thought about the meaning a gift. He knew what it was, but could not recall ever having been given one himself. The Prince of Earth had given Serenity a gift, and she in turn, had given one to Demando. He felt the unfamiliar longings to return the favor, and show up the young woman's fiancé.  
  
They were sitting in the long rectangular sitting room where the two French doors opened up onto the balcony just after lunch. From these doors, a figure entered, leaving the doors ajar behind her. Her hair was rippling black ink and her eyes berry red, and she bore the Mark of the Moon Kingdom. As she swept across the room toward them, Demando saw how Serenity's face looked up, grew stunned, and then brightened, all within the course of a few seconds.  
  
"Luna!" the Princess cried, and soared to meet the delicate woman halfway across the room, throwing herself into her arms like a lost child finding its mother. "How I've missed you!"  
  
The beautiful woman laughed, stroking Serenity's unruly strands fondly. "You mean to say that you missed my nagging you and reminding you to act civilized? I thought there'd never come a day!"  
  
"Where's Artemis?" the princess asked, looking around as if she expected the said man to appear from the walls at any minute.  
  
"Oh, he's here," Luna twitched her head behind, indicating in which direction. The movements were oddly poised and catlike. Although the woman was scarcely a decade or so older than Serenity, she had acted as the girl's nurse for the majority of her young life.  
  
"But think now, Seren-chan," the feline woman continued, "if Artemis and I have finished our diplomatic relations on Earth and have returned that can only mean -."  
  
"That Prince Endymion has returned with you!" the Princess shouted, joy and excitement visibly encompassing all parts of her small being.  
  
Demando watched amazed as she darted nimbly away through the doors and disappeared. Luna followed immediately, shaking her head and chuckling to herself.  
  
Now left all alone and quite forgotten, Prince Demando stood and wandered over to the double doors. His eyes squinted, waiting to grow adjusted to the light as her peered out and down below the porch-balcony onto the grassy lawn of the courtyard. At a distance, he could see the blur of color that was the princess go flying into the arms of a tall, royally clad, dark-haired young man.  
  
They embraced for an instant, then the shy princess seemed to recall that she should be "civilized," and let go of the man, blushing.  
  
From his place on the balcony, Demando was penetrated with a warmth, but it was not the summer heat that assaulted him. He watched the reunited couple with interest, seeing their mouths move in wordless speech - he was too far away to hear what they were saying. He glanced down at the little music box he still gripped in his hand, then back toward the two again.  
  
Within him, he felt an overwhelming sadness at the warmth. Although sorrow was well acquainted with him, he could not determine the origin of the emotion that now invaded his very being.  
  
All of the sudden, he grasped that the warmth had once been his - not that he felt it, but that it came from within him and swelled outward. It had been generated there by the moon princess, not as powerful as the other heat, but it was a beginning. But this man, this other prince had arrived, had stolen the warmth from him.  
  
And he violently wanted it back.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Take that, haha! I lied. I have gone along with the manga in some aspects. Has anybody noticed? Princess Mercury spoke of wanting to give a garland to a young man from Earth, and the Luna introduced here reminds Demando oddly of a cat. :3  
  
I view this "love" (or whatever else it may be) being experienced by Demando as a two-way thing. That's how it can only be [a] between himself and Serenity or [b] between Endymion and Serenity. Not to say that he ceases to have feelings for her when she goes to Endymion, but that the warmth (ie, the love, friendship, fillintheblank between them) is only generated as a pair. ^-^;;; Whatever.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Please don't hesitate to give constructive criticism!  
  
P.S. Can someone please tell me how I can keep italics when I upload from Microsoft Word onto ff.net? 


	6. Chapter 6

_Inspiration . . . it's a funny thing, ne? When it comes, it comes like a broken faucet - once it's turned on, it just keeps flowing, and there's no turning it off._

**Chapter 6**

Demando regarded the imperial man uncertainly out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure how he felt towards him, but he was edging towards dislike. Princess Serenity had introduced the two princes to each other earlier, her face all aglow with maidenly modesty. Endymion had been courteous, Demando indifferent. Now they were at dinner, and although the gracious princess had not forgotten Demando and sat him next to her at the royal table, the White Prince of Nemesis couldn't help but to feel left out. Everything the princess did, from the movements of her hands, to the soft tone of her laughter, seemed to be for the Earth Prince. Every now and then, she would turn and mention something to him kindly but then returned her much sought-after attention to her betrothed.

Luna and Artemis were also there. The feline woman whom had failed to notice the prince earlier had also been introduced to him, along with her companion, the similarly white haired young man by the name of Artemis. Both were faithful servants and close friends of the Queen's. They spoke politely with Prince Demando, inquiring about events on the Moon Kingdom while they had been gone.

"Who's looking after your kingdom now, Prince Endymion," the Princess asked pleasantly, her voice filled with chimes.

"My generals are supervising. I'm afraid I had to call three of them back from here, but they were all agreed that it was of the utmost importance I should keep my promise to you." He smiled charmingly and sipped his wine, a good-looking man.

Serenity beamed.

Demando frowned undetectably in confusion. Her smiles and sing-song voice had always lightened his heart before. Why now were they weighing it down? He did not guess that this unique happiness of hers was due to the Prince Endymion's presence, and that this very reason was what made it hurtful.

* * *

Demando, alone in his room, cranked up the music box and let it play.

He had received a letter from Saffir, asking if he had made any progress. His time in the Moon Kingdom was nearing an end, and his people wished to know what help he would bring back with him.

"Nothing," he spoke to the emptiness and let the music die away.

* * *

The Queen's birthday was honored annually with a ballroom celebration. It was not of her instigating. Each year, the palace buzzed and began preparations of its own will to show gratitude to their beloved sovereign. It was nearing the end of summer.

Princess Serenity still attended to her friend, the prince from Nemesis, but now her time was chiefly spent in the company of Prince Endymion. If he had liked, Demando could have demanded attention from her, in his own subtle way, and he new the princess would not have declined. She was a loyal, sacrificing friend. But Demando knew she wished to be with Endymion, and he didn't try to take her from him. What would have pleased Serenity would have been if they could have all interacted together, but of course, the fair cheerless prince would have none of that.

One day Endymion asked her, after Demando had excused himself from Serenity's presence upon the Terran's arrival, "Why do you try so? He doesn't seem to like us."

Unexpectedly, her head turned to him sharply; eyebrows lifted sadly, yet protectively, a mother in defense of her depraved child, "He does like me, I know. I don't understand why he refuses to relate to other people, but he's had it hard – don't blame him."

"And why not? Those Nemesians are always looking to start trouble, especially with Earth."

"And so would you, if you were in their position," she said sternly, disturbing both herself and the prince at how bluntly she spoke to him.

The Prince raised a single curious eyebrow.

It was true Endymion was here now, but she had made a place in her life especially for Demando, and his growing absence was beginning to bother her, despite herself.

On the Queen's birthday, Serenity came to Demando in his chamber.

Entering after he held the door open for her, she spoke to him directly, in the way she had become accustomed. "Won't you come to the celebration tonight, Demando-sama? I rarely see you at all anymore, and you'll be leaving soon." She was genuinely going to miss him.

Demando started. For the first time it occurred to him that leaving the Moon Kingdom meant leaving its princess as well. He turned the knowledge over in his thoughts, wondering how he felt about it, while outwardly he sat down and resumed his solitary game of cards, saying nothing.

Serenity walked over to a window and flung it open. "Why do you shut yourself up in here? At least let in some fresh air," she scolded gently. When she turned back to him, he was slouching, reclining in his chair with his left foot resting on the low table before him, the same arm on his leg, holding a hand of cards. He was gazing at her intensely.

His stare made her uncomfortable. "Demando-samma?" She shifted feet and looked at him plaintively.

That instant, he was jolted by the acknowledgement that he was going to miss her dreadfully.

"Demando!"

"All right." He flicked a card down onto the table and replaced it with another one.

"All right what?"

"I'll see you tonight," matter-of-factly.

She sighed victoriously. "I'm glad. If you don't find me right away, come after me. I'll be with my friends or Prince Endymion."

* * *

The dancers were blurs of satin colors on the marble ballroom floor, a garden of flowers blown violently in the wind. All the princesses were there: Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus. (Neptune had left a while back.) Luna and Artemis were there as well, along with all the other servants, nobles, and courtiers. The Moon Queen sat on her slightly elevated throne, when she wasn't standing and greeting the guests. A constant waltz was playing. Dinner had been earlier that evening, but Demando, not feeling hungry, had forgone the meal.

He took in the celebration stoically. He was not one of those characters that people could ever feel sorry for when he was alone, save maybe Princess Serenity; for he stood poised and erect, proud and cold, as if his solitude was exactly what he preferred. For the most part, it was. He had come to accept either the company of Serenity or no one.

Through the swirls of dancers he caught sight of her: twirling and twirling, the prince from Earth her partner. Although sometimes she could actually be a bit clumsy, the Princess Serenity excelled in dancing. Her prince, as well, was practiced in the art. They made an exquisite pair.

The music faded to a stop. The dancers slowed. Prince Endymion took his princess by the hand and led her out through one pair of many double doors that opened onto the white, starlit balcony. The summer night air was uncharacteristically chilly.

Demando hesitated, turned to go, then stopped. She had instructed him to go find her, that she would be with Prince Endymion. He had said he would, and Prince Demando was a man of his word. So reluctantly, he doubled back and followed in the direction the couple had gone.

He crossed the threshold of the glass-paned double doors and stopped to look around. He saw the Princess and the Prince standing off to his left, leaning on the railing of the second-story balcony. Again, he hesitated. It would be awkward for him to interrupt. But the fidelity to his promise once again took precedence. He moved towards them.

Princess Serenity was gazing at Prince Endymion, her back turned to Demando. They were painfully close. Demando's pace slowed. He saw Endymion lean down toward her, enveloping her fragile form in the warmth of his cloak. The woman also seemed to be reaching up to him. Demando stopped completely, unnoticed by the royal pair. Before his eyes, Serenity and Endymion shared their first kiss: soft, innocent, and as pure as a spring rainfall.

Demando turned abruptly around and left.

* * *

Many hours later, on that the same balcony in that area that sprawled before the private apartments of the palace, the forlorn, lavender-eyed man leaned with his elbows resting on the railing, a half-emptied wine glass in his right hand. He knew of alcohol, it's seductively comatose symptoms, and how to find false comfort from it. On Nemesis, he was constantly sipping at the liquid whenever he could get his hands on it. Now he intended to drown out his own existence.

The jealousy was new to the prince. The pain was all too familiar.

It was the early hours of the morning, but the muffled sound of the birthday celebration drifted continuously from the opposite end of the great structure.

"Prince Demando!" She appeared like a ghost. Princess Serenity was just heading to her bedchamber after a long night of dancing. "What are you doing here? I thought you would come to the party."

He looked at her, his eyes dull. He found it hard to focus on her form, but he didn't need to see to know who was speaking. Her presence was as evident as air – felt, known, if not ever truly seen. Then, he turned his head away, engulfing himself in the depth of the tear-spattered night sky.

She studied him closer. Then comprehension lit up her features. "You're drunk . . ." she said softly in revelation, to him as much as to herself.

"So I am," was his succinct reply. He started to lift the glass to his mouth for another sip, but Serenity was faster. She dashed the cup out of his hand before he could touch it to his lips one more time, and placed it on the railing, far out of Demando's reach.

"Come with me," she sighed disapprovingly.

She carefully placed his arm around her shoulders for him to lean on her; he allowed her to lead him into the warmth of the palace, and guide him in the direction of his chamber in the guest wing. The girl, like her name, offered him serenity.

The young woman marveled at how the solemn prince miraculously retained his sense of poise and uncanny grace even in such an indisposed state. Why men became intoxicated, however, was beyond her imagining. Rational persons of the female species often avoided such idiocies. 

Upon reaching the hallway, Serenity moved away from him and said, "Now go to your room and have a good night's sleep. I'll forgive you for not coming tonight if you promise not to drink any more for quite a while."

He took in a deep breath, lethargically, processing her speech with his slow mind and nodding. Then he looked at her, brows furrowed in uncertainty. "Could you . . . kindly point me in the direction of my room?"

Serenity stroked his arm sympathetically, then held it in her own, gently leading him. She took him into the room, steadying him with her body, the door closing shut behind them.

Earthlight flowed in through the chamber, casting malformed shadows across the tiled floors and hand-crafted furniture of the unlit room. The scent of late summer flowers drifted in on the cool breeze. The windows and balcony doors were still ajar from when she'd opened them earlier that day. Guiding her charge to the bed, she turned him round slowly, placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him down so that he was sitting.

Demando looked up at her, aglow in the dim light. He could feel the warmth again, being generated from their proximity, and he found solace in it and in her living aura – it worked far better than the alcohol. He knew that she had to go and that at any moment she would glide away and leave him there. But she was so close, so close. He wanted to keep her.

So he did what any other normally functioning male would have done in his position. He reached up and around her in a timid embrace and swiftly, yet tenderly pulled her down to meet his lips. He kissed her, but she did not kiss him back.

She pulled away softly, almost immediately from his bitter taste, hands still resting on his shoulders. "Demando," she said carefully, perplexed. She pronounced each word precisely, reminding herself as well as him, "You're not feeling yourself." She was right and wrong.

Backing away slowly, as his arms dropped away from her, she whispered "Go to sleep now. You'll feel better in the morning."

As if on cue, Demando lay down on the bed in one continuous movement. He watched her as she left the room, closing the door softly behind her. He was alone.

* * *

Princess Serenity expected that he would wake up the next morning and not remember anything, like most men. But Demando was not most men, and in his state of intoxication he remembered everything, down to the minutest of details.

But it was not his way to explain himself or bring up his own actions, so he never mentioned the incident, (why would he?) and Princess Serenity, to his unacknowledged relief, treated him much the same.

It was a slip of self-control, that was all. It didn't matter, he scolded himself. He was always, always his worst critic. And how could it matter, anyway? What did a kiss have to do with anything? He was a man, and he had instincts, and that was all. But it wasn't all. He couldn't shake off the awareness that the kiss was somehow relevant to the way things had become between them. It had to do with his needing her, but he didn't know why. How had he ever allowed himself to become so dependent on such a giddy, damned, frivolous waif? Because, because she was his deliverance, his savior from himself. She had become a part of him now, an extension of his own soul; like Saffir, only different. He knew also that she felt a connection with him that was at least somewhat similar . . . And yet, oh Kami – she had not kissed him back!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

_Aaaccckkk! The angst! T-T Somebody lend me a straightjacket before I overdo it. Geez, this fic is going to take longer than I thought . . ._

_Aren't you proud of me for including Sailor Neptune in the last chapter? I'm not really fond of the outer senshi, and Neptune is my least favorite, so I challenged myself to write her in. *holds her breath and prepares for Neptune-fan-bashing* Never fear. The outer senshi will be appearing in more significant roles towards the end of the story, so stay tuned._

_~me _

_(well, saying Suki is a little repetitive, don't you think? I am obviously the author of the fic . . .)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Somebody stop me any time now . . . preferably before I hurt myself._

**Chapter 7**

Prince Endymion and the Queen faced each other gravely in her private study.

"Do you know of this Sorceress Beryl?"

"Yes, my Queen. I have heard of her. But I thought nothing of the woman . . . that is, until now."

The sorceress's name had recently surfaced among the secret pockets of the rebels on Earth. Endymion's spies had just relayed the vital piece of information to the Moon Kingdom.

The prince continued, "I don't understand it. Beryl's never been a threat before. True, we have been unable to locate her previously, but she has no real power, you see. There must be something more to the skirmishes than just her. She must be gaining strength from an unknown source, a source powerful enough to cause such disturbance."

The Queen's wise eyes slanted. "I don't like the feel of her, Prince Endymion. The ginzuishoupulses. The rebellions have been rising in number and severity steadily over the past couple of years; and more and more of your servants are being found to be traitors, wishing to overthrow you." Her head shook and Endymion couldn't help thinking how much she resembled her child. "It could be nothing . . . or it could be something."

The tall ebony-haired man agreed. "I'll see to it, my Queen. Only allow me to stay a little while longer. I have my generals on Earth. I know it will be safe in their capable hands for right now."

"Something troubles you, my prince?" the queen asked, her voiced lifting at the end of the question.

"It's probably nothing," he said, pondering. "But I don't like that man Prince Demando. I want to stay until he leaves and I'm sure he's out of the picture."

"You don't think he has something to do with Sorceress Beryl?"

"I don't know," he answered ambiguously.

"I disbelieve that's the case," the wise Queen corrected him.

"Yes, my Queen. But even so . . ."

* * *

Princess Serenity was seated on the edge of a sparkling fountain, improving upon her stitch work. Luna sat calmly next her, quietly supervising her progress.

"You're stitches are getting too long, Serenity," Luna warned.

Princess Venus was seated on the grass at their feet. Her stitching was perfect.

The moon princess sighed and tried not be cross with her friend and tutor. She had been distracted lately, ever since the night of her mother's birthday, when Prince Demando had kissed her. She knew she shouldn't let it worry her. Prince Demando was simply drunk. Everyone new how people did stupid things under the influence of alcohol. But it wasn't necessarily Demando's actions that were bothering her. It was her own reaction to them.

She had kissed Prince Endymion earlier that night. The kiss was mutual, and unofficially consented upon by both parties. When she helped Demando into bed, he had kissed her without her permission. His kiss was different than Endymion's, softer, and more hesitant. It drew on the strength of the bond they had made. She was worried because she hadn't disliked the kiss, only been stunned by it.

She cared for Demando, it was true. That was nothing new to her. But since when had she accepted that she would take a kiss from him and enjoy it?

"Done!" Venus shouted and hopped up from the ground, startling Serenity out of her thoughts. The "other moon child," as she was sometimes referred to, handed her work over to Luna who inspected it carefully and handed it back with a nod of approval.

"That's lovely, Venus. Artemis _ is_ always bragging after you."

"Why, thank you, Luna." The sunny young woman grinned and flounced away to enjoy her freedom, much to the Princess Serenity's secret annoyance.

"If you finish up soon, Serenity, then you can leave too. Don't give me that look! If you truly hate sowing, be done with it and stop dawdling!"

* * *

Serenity trudged down the open-air halls of the Moon Palace in the late afternoon, glaring accusingly at her mutilated stitching. Exasperated, Luna had finally released her, declaring that the princess was hopelessly uncultured. She should have been paying attention, because when she rounded a corner she ran – _bam!_ – straight into none other than Prince Demando.

"I – I'm so sorry!" she looked up, flustered, then quickly hid her poor excuse for stitch work behind her back.

He looked down on her thoughtfully, his eyes the only things on his entire being that revealed how tenderly and considerately he regarded her. "It's fine . . . what are you hiding?"

"Oh, nothing," she smiled. Then she noticed (only she could have) through the most subtle of differences in his usual facade that there was something disturbing him. "What's concerning you, Demando-sama?"

He paused. "Have you spoken to the Earth Prince lately?" He said "Earth Prince" as detachedly as if he were referring to a plant.

"Not since this morning. I've been with Luna for most of the day." Her slender eyebrows rose inquisitively at him.

"Those rebellions on Earth all seem to have been instigated under the influence of one person: a sorceress, I believe. Her Grace the Queen feels apprehensively about it."

"What does it mean?"

"It means trouble . . . nevertheless, it doesn't matter to me."

"That's right," Serenity apprehended, "you're leaving soon, aren't you?" He couldn't help detecting with mixed feelings the tone of regret in her voice.

"In three days."

"That soon!"

Demando nodded.

There followed a long, un-awkward pause, while each person shuffled through his or her thoughts. They were used to not speaking in each other's company.

Serenity was the first to tilt her head upwards and speak again. "You'll write me, won't you?" It was a slightly suppliant request.

"I promise." His voice was a low murmur. He placed his left hand on her right shoulder, locking her gaze somberly for a moment, then moved around her, dropping his arm and continuing along as he had been before their unexpected meeting.

She watched him go with shimmering eyes that betrayed her unanticipated, perplexing sorrow.

* * *

Endymion wondered what he had meant when he told the Moon Queen that he distrusted Prince Demando. It wasn't because the man could possibly have anything to do with the upheavals on Earth. Nemesis was on terrible terms with the Earthlings, and the traitors had all been Terrans. No, Endymion suspected rather that it was the grave man's strange, unrelenting hold on his fiancé.

Despite himself, the prince couldn't help feeling jealous at the princess's obvious respect and affection for him. But that the young woman would actually fall for such a bland, characterless creature was ludicrous! He had nothing to worry about. Still, he knew he would feel instantly better the moment the Nemsian left, and he had his precious Serenity once more solely to himself.

* * *

Change came sweeping over the palace and royal courtyards with the fall breeze. Princess Mars stilled. What was it?

The raven-haired creature made a straight line for the palace temple. Tending the fire within the heart of the sacred area – for she was the temple priestess – she gazed intently into the blinding flames, the heat scorching her cheeks into roses.

"Tell me," she petitioned the knowledge-giving blaze, but it remained silent.

* * *

"Prince Demando," the Queen murmured in her smooth, reassuring way. They were standing on the balcony that opened up from the sitting room. "I've already told you of the troubles on Earth. Things are going to have to change, at least for a while. We need to take necessary precautions . . . for the safety of the Kingdom, you understand." She gazed out across the open night area, taking in the large portion of her kingdom that was visible from this room.

Demando said nothing, but _he_ was focused on the Queen, a foreboding feeling crashing over him.

The unnaturally chilly breeze tousled their light hair with shivering fingers, mingling white and silver.

Queen Serenity sighed heavily. How could she put this empathetically? There was so much more that went into being a good queen besides a well-rounded mix of homeland and foreign policy. "The Prince Endymion and I were speaking earlier, and we both agreed that it would be for the best if you ceased _all_ communication and contact with Her Grace the Princess Serenity from now on after your return home." She looked at him sympathetically, everything about her – from the way she held her head to her demeanor – a consolation to him that she truly did not wish for this to be so, but felt it was for the best.

But Prince Demando stared at her, violet eyes all ice. She admitted she didn't know how he would react, but she had expected he would do _something _– something other than just _stand_ there, hard and lifeless, a perfectly carved statue; a counterfeit of humanity.

"Prince Demando . . . I wish I didn't have to ask this of you. But you must not ever speak to Serenity again . . . do you understand?" Her voice was a contradiction: gentle and stern.

"I understand," he answered, his voice eerily light and melodic; composed and deathly serious. Fierce white hair swirled about his frozen, detached features, his emotionless face.

She nodded at him, turned away, letting him know he was dismissed. She avoided direct eye contact, shivering faintly from the breeze and uneasiness combined.

Demando walked briskly away, hardly making a noise but for the subtle taping of his shoes on fine marble. The sounds reverberated in the ageless woman's ears like ominous gongs.

His deadly calm frightened the unmovable, impenetrable queen.

* * *

The severe white prince walked purposefully through the starlit opened halls of the palace, bright ensemble unmistakable in the dark. Lamps had not yet been lit in this wing of the citadel. Hatred scorched behind his eyelids, licking at his being, threatening to undo him. Resentment burned in his soul. Yet beyond the struggling of his most inner, secret self, he retained the passive, expressionless façade of a dead man. Servants and courtiers alike who passed him by in the hall shrunk back in fear at the terrible sight of him. He moved directly, head forward, eyes fixed ahead of him. He neither saw nor spoke to another. He loathed them all.

All except _her_. And now they would take her from him. How dare they? She was not theirs to control. She liked him, she cared for him. They cared for no one. 

He promised to write her. What would she think of him when he failed to keep that promise? Would they tell her that they banished him from ever speaking to her again? Would they lie and deny it? Would she be angry, would she care? Would she eventually forget?

He suffocated in his own bitterness. It was worse than intoxication. He couldn't even think clearly. His mind was painfully numb, but every step he took with undeniable certainty.

The selfish, insipid imbeciles. They had not changed since the time Demando's first ancestors were exiled to that vile, wretched rock. Well, damn _them_. Damn them all to hell.

He walked briskly to her thick wooden chamber door and knocked impatiently. A murmur like the sound of a dove came from within. The door opened and a sleepy, baffled princess stood before him, rubbing childishly at her eyes, golden unruly hair spilling over her shoulders in a sunny waterfall. She was clothed only in a night gown of a thin, white linen material.

Demando didn't even hesitate when he grabbed the girl's wrist and tugged her away with him out into the corridor. His grip was like a vice.

"Ow! Demando-sama, where are you taking me? What's wrong?" she asked piteously, completely bewildered.

The private wing of the palace was dark and unoccupied. One or two servants who witnessed them backed away quickly, fearful of the man's daggered eyes and thinking that their princess could not be in any danger – if the frightening man came to her late at night, well, that was her business whether or not she wanted to deal with him. They knew as well as anybody of the strange association between them and preferred not to question it.

Demando dragged his precious possession out onto the circling balcony and down the stairs into the gardens. The summer flowers were gone. Their season had ended. (The garland too, the one she had given him, had long since dried and shriveled up, dissolving into dust when he lifted it from the place where it had rested all summer. He had thrown it vehemently at the wall in frustration at his inner turmoil at leaving.)

"Demando, where are we going? Tell me!" Serenity pleaded.

Her supplications fell on deaf ears.

He knew exactly where he was headed. The moon's royalty were not the only ones who possessed supernatural gifts. Demando had sensed a point of power – it was in the lake, where he'd gone often to be alone and to contemplate. By tapping into the natural power, he could use his own ability to open a portal there that would open up into Nemesis. He could then seal the gate, and no one would be able to follow.

His pathetic captive finally sensed with a sickening horror that she was in trouble. She struggled to free her wrist from his grasp, but he was far too strong. She hadn't realized how strong he was . . . he had always been gentle with her. Now his face was appallingly harsh and unresponsive. She cried out loud, but it was too late. Not a soul could hear her.

Now, looking back, her mother's palace appeared high up and far away, on top of the sloping, shrub-covered hill. Tears stung her eyes despite every effort to restraint them. What was going to happen?

Demando brought them to the lake and stopped just before their feet splashed into the water. Holding out his hands with fingers spread, he called forth his power in a black, pulsing cloud of energy that generated from the glyph on his forehead and enveloped him. Serenity trembled. She was so cold. Who was this man who had taken her? It couldn't be _her_ Demando.

A black gaping hole, hovering horizontally just above the surface of the rippling, wind-torn water manifested itself. Demando gripped Serenity's arm tighter and dragged her forward into the water.

She made one last futile attempt at resistance. Then, clasping him back, she jerked him backwards toward herself, forcing him to look her directly in the face. Tears streamed noiselessly and continuously down her pale cheeks. She begged him wordlessly in their own private heart-speech. He wavered for the first time in those beautiful, depthless, blue eyes. The stony features softened to flesh for just a moment. But he was driven by his hatred, his fear, and his desire. And seeing her, knowing that even now she had a willing, self-endowed connection with him finalized the matter. To have left her was to have reverted back into his old, meaningless existence. After years of sacrificing for others, he was going to do this one thing for himself – he was going to be happy.

The poor misguided man.

More determined than ever, he flung her into the portal still holding her hand, and followed after.

He was going home. No, Saffir, he thought, I will not return empty-handed.

The portal disappeared, gone. In the tranquility of the night, a shrill, piercing cry smashed the silence like a mirror, shattering the glass into a million jagged pieces. Princess Mars sprung up in her bed, cold sweat soaking the silken sheets. "Noooooo!" she sobbed, tearing at her night gown and clutching her midnight hair. "Our Princess is taken . . .!"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

_The end. Just kidding!_

_Eccentric young woman who likes long walks on the beach, romantic conversations, and writing fanfiction seeks a tall, white-haired, moody, young man preferably by the name of Demando. *looks around expectantly for anyone who fits the description, while all applicable immediately leave the room*_

_Darn it! Now who's going to be the main male character for this fic?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bwahahahahah! You didn't think I'd leave it there, did you? _

_Gomen, this is long overdue:_

**_EbonyFox_**_ – I know, swooning can be annoying!_

**_Stallion of the Stars_**_ – Thanks . . . I . . . love you too. ^-^_

**_Drive Me Mercury_**_ – Don't Greek myths rock?_

**_little-moonlight_**_ – Thanks for your support!_

**_Amy@angel_**_ – Your enthusiasm keeps me going . . . really! You're so sweet._

**_Bunnychu_**_ – Thanks for the review. You have great tastes, by the way. (e.g. musicals, bands, etc.)_

**_Blue_**_ – Hey, it worked!_

**_hotohori's empress_**_ – No, it can't be helped. There are already too many great Endymion/Serenity focused fics out there already. I had to do something new or else I would have been totally depressed for not being able to keep up._

**_Gackt Camui_**_ – By telling me to update daily, you really are jinxing me! Your reviews are so encouraging. I'm honored that such a strong writer as yourself is actually addicted to my story! I guess you would be my #1 fan. *pauses to think about what she's saying* Wah! I have fans? No, no, that's not right, never mind. ^-^;;; Please continue your fic, by the way._

**_Xelena_**_ – You're quite insightful . . . stay out of my head! Lol!_

**_DemonRyu_**_ – I understand about the "only in my head" part. That is, until I found Meredith Bronwen Mallory. Go check out her stuff, it's phenomenal_

**_Fallen Dragon_**_ – You have no idea how soon. *-*;;;_

**_EA_**_ – It's good to know that you're not close-minded. Now I'm not going to give away whether or not this is a Demando/Serenity fic, but I have to say I have been converted to certain pairings by spectacular writers, and am honored that you would imply that I have done the same even in the smallest way . . . or maybe not! Well, thank you anyway._

**_JadesRose_**_ – Don't thank me yet. The story is not even beginning to be over. Thank you for the compliments; it's great inspiration to receive such thoughtful insights from people like yourself._

**_ases_**_ – "Poor Demando" . . . that's exactly what I'm trying to get across. Thank you for letting me know that I've done it right!_

_. . . and to everyone else who has read and not reviewed . . . a big *glomp*!_

_Forgive the constantly changing format. I've been messing around with html and getting the hang of things. Please bear with me._

**Chapter 8**

In the dark, palace-fortress of Nemesis, in a large, sparse, yet finely-furnished room with no windows, on a silken bed, Princess Serenity lay weeping

When they had gone through the portal, the princess had been bombarded by a negative energy and knocked out. Several hours later she woke up in the unfamiliar chamber, trembling like water, and scared beyond words.

At one point, Prince Demando had entered the room and stood glaring at her, deep in thought. She had run to him, collapsing at his feet and begging him to take her home. All she received was his pained, uncertain expression. Then he turned on his heel and left her alone in the room again, closing the two great doors with a large thud.

She dragged herself back to the bed, flinging herself onto it and fell asleep from exhaustion. The black crystal's energy was draining to one unused to its properties. Her sleep was deep, but not at all peaceful.

When she awoke again, it was because someone had come and set food in her room. She eyed the sustenance hatefully and lay back down on the bed, staring up at the ornately carved ceiling.

She did not know how long she laid there, eyes swollen and raw from crying. Eventually, her own hunger drove her to consume the now cold meal. It was left for her on a wooden, polished table.

After eating a little, she walked guardedly to the doors and tried the brass handle. They were unlocked. She stuck her head out through a small opening and took in her new setting. Long, dark, stark hallways pulsed with a strange energy; an appalling distortion of her own palace. There were no windows to be seen.

Wandering out of the room, she must have looked an odd sight in her thin, poorly concealing night shift and bare feet. People who haunted the corridors of the ghostly palace stopped what they were doing to observe their prince's captive. Some squinted at her malevolently, others seemed indifferent; still there were many who regarded her with wonder, speaking in hushed voices, nodding and bowing.

She ignored them all, not even noticing they were there.

She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she couldn't stand to lie around and just wait any longer. She knew her mother and Prince Endymion would come for her sooner or later. Until then, she had to do _something_.

What she didn't know was that Prince Demando had activated a force field around Nemesis as soon as he arrived that made the planet invisible and virtually undetectable by any natural means. And because the rogue moon was mobile, it was impossible to know where in the solar system the tenth planet was at any given time. The cunning prince had situated his kingdom in the last place they'd look: in an irregular orbit around the Moon Kingdom itself. He knew it was the safest place to be.

Serenity turned some corners, wandered down several corridors. When she came to a dead end, she entered the room. It appeared to be a laboratory, complete with smoking substances and clinking glass utensils. She stopped when she realized she could go no further, and stood like a zombie, her face gaunt from crying, not knowing what else she to do.

"Hn," the sound of a voice came from behind, scornful and unsympathetic.

Slowly, unfeelingly, she turned to see who addressed her.

The cross-looking man with gently waving hair (a shade of blue darker even that Mercury's) glowered at her. He looked her up and down, measuring her with similarly blue eyes. He bore the Mark of the Dark Moon clan.

Immediately, Serenity knew him to be Demando's younger brother. Although the coloring was completely different, the faces were the same – harsh, severe features plainly revealing that he thought nothing special of her.

"So," he said condescendingly, "you must be the Moon Princess."

She answered him only with dull, tear-washed eyes.

"You're pretty enough," Saffir continued, undaunted by her lack of speech. "But other than that, I really can't tell why it is my Prince thinks of you."

"I want to go home," she said flatly.

"Well, that's not going to be happening any time soon; so I suggest you get a hold of yourself and find some dignity. Really, it's not befitting for a princess to be roaming around in such apparel." He gestured at her summer night clothes.

She looked dumbly down at her night dress and back up again. "I don't have anything else."

The voice was just pathetic enough to soften Saffir's countenance. "Is that so?" he asked, sounding now more exasperated than cruel. He sighed softly. "Follow me, then."

The girl came after him automatically and without protest. They went back the way she'd come, turned through a hallway she had not gone through yet. Nemesians, both servants and higher-ups, stared at them as they passed. He entered a room – via a strange sliding door – without knocking. It appeared to be a woman's powder room.

"Saffir!" a woman with deep olive-green hair bound at the nape of her neck screeched. She rose from a sitting table and came at him fervidly, lips pursed in anger. "KNOCK, before you come into a woman's room, for Kami's sake!"

He raised a single eyebrow at her in apathy, but there was no malignity behind his actions. "This woman needs some suitable clothing, Petz."

The disgruntled female looked at Serenity for the first time. Her eyes widened in curiosity. "Oh?" Then quietly aside to him, as if the grief-striken girl could not hear, "Is that the one Prince Demando brought back from the Moon Kingdom?"

Saffir nodded, but didn't bother to lower his voice. "Princess Selenity, or Serenity . . . something like that. I found her meandering in my lab like a timid, lost rabbit. Do something with her, Petz. You and your sisters must know how to deal with her."

Petz looked piteously at the forsaken princess. "Well . . . uh, fine! I've got some old gowns lying around. She might fit in them." She sized the princess up distastefully. "So small . . ."

Rubeus murmured, "Thank you." Even in her grief-stricken stupor, the perceptive, soul-reading Serenity didn't miss the way he tenderly brushed the length of her arms with his fingertips. Even Petz's temperamental countenance softened and she faintly smiled at him. Petz and Saffir were lovers.

When Saffir departed, Petz resumed her trademark scowl. "Men . . .don't you just hate them?" 

She placed her right hand in the center of Serenity's back and guided her roughly to the end of the room. There was a traditional-style door there that Serenity hadn't noticed until now. Petz flung it open and pushed her, coming in after her.

"Sisters!" she screamed, making the princess start.

They had entered some sort of communal living room that had three other doors, one door in each of the four walls of the chamber. One of these doors opened, and cross woman peeked out, obviously roused from her nap.

"What the hell . . . Petz!" she growled.

Then another door flung open, and a third young woman stomped out. "Stop nagging. Kami, you're good at that."

"Calaveras is better. Look," Petz showed the silent princess to her sisters with her hands. "Saffir asked me to get some clothes for her. I don't think she'll fit in anything I've got. She looks more like your size, Beruche."

The third woman approached, studying Princess Serenity. Her hair was such a light blue, it could have been white and she wore it two braids: one wrapped around her forehead, and the other trailing down her back like a rope. Beruche's blue eyes scrutinized her. "Who's this . . .?"

"I know!" The sleepy sister offered, now interested. She came out of her room to join the inspection, dark locks curling after her. She had mounds of hair, even with some of it piled up into two yam-shaped buns on the top of her head. "She's the moon princess whom Prince Demando fell in love with."

"_Baka_." Petz looked superior. "Demando doesn't like women."

"Oh? And how do you know?"

"Well, obviously, he's never had any mistresses and Esmeraude drives herself futilely trying to get him to notice her."

"So you're saying he likes men?"

"No!" Petz scrunched up her face. "I'm saying he doesn't have a personal preference of any kind . . . where's Calaveras?"

"She's not talking to you, remember?" reminded Beruche.

"Yeah, you two got in a fight again."

"Uh!" Petz rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Here, Beruche, get her dressed."

If Serenity had been herself, she might have been insulted being passed like an object from person to person. At any rate, that was not the case.

Beruche was gentler than Petz. She took Serenity into her room, which was almost exactly like Petz's. She knelt at the base of her bed, and opened a heavy black trunk. Rummaging through its contents, she pulled out various articles of clothing.

"Here!" she held up some crimson material triumphantly. "This one's old, but you'd be in denial if you thought I'd lend you some of my better things."

Her talk was rhetorical, so it made no difference that Serenity failed to respond.

With skilled fingers, Beruche undressed the pale wraith of a princess and slid the dress over her frame, then stood back to survey the results. "A little loose in the chest area, but it'll have to do."

The two other sisters came in to view their ward. An uncharacteristic, uncanny silence passed between them all when they witnessed the young woman in the blood red gown. She looked out of place in their house, on their planet, in their lives, and the fierce, scarlet ensemble only added to her sickly countenance.

* * *

She had descended into the underworld, and she now dwelt with the dead.

Serenity's first stage was one of shock. She was a living specter moving only by instinct or by others' initiative. This shock lasted for a few days. 

The Ayakashi sisters took care of her, in their rough affectionate way. Calaveras's curiosity had eventually driven her into her sisters' presence so that she too could see Demando's captive. The youngest, second only to Petz, her brown hair kept out of her face in a fierce, neat bun. She had a temper to rival Petz's. It was no wonder they didn't get along.

When Serenity came out of shock, the second stage she entered into was anger. She scorned anyone and everyone and refused to eat. Her silent, fuming anger could be sensed a mile away. Even the tough sisters steered clear of her, though Serenity never spoke to nor touched them.

During the day, Serenity moped, and at night, she sobbed; though it was hard to tell the passage of days from within her dark, windowless prison.

She kept wondering where her mother was and when she would finally come to get her.

* * *

Queen Serenity was frantic. Her daughter had been abducted, and there was not a trace left to follow her.

The Princess Mars had come raving to her that night, and her ramblings were indecipherable. A day later, when every corner of the kingdom had been scoured and upturned without a single sign of the Moon Princess, it finally registered with the Queen: Serenity had been kidnapped.

The Prince of Nemesis was gone as well. He had departed two days early. The tenth planet of Nemesis had disappeared along with him, and all supernatural portals to the black moon were blocked.

The Queen sent out an alert throughout the solar system, warning that if any knew the whereabouts of either the Princess or Prince Demando, that he should come forth with the information or suffer great consequences. But the two had all but vanished from existence. 

And things only got worse.

Prince Endymion had been supportively at the side of the Queen in the beginning, working just as furtively to find his precious fiancé. But disaster struck on Earth – in the form of a blow felt throughout the solar system. The Prince's once honorable generals had turned on him and joined the forces of Sorceress Beryl. How the witch had so much power, one feared guess. Now with the Earth's capital in her capable talons, the dreadful woman was gaining ground, and fast. When before the threat had been little more than an uneasy pulsing of the ginzuishou, it now caused the sacred crystal to throb maniacally. The upheaval must be stopped where it was before it could gain any further hold.

Endymion had to return at once to gather the remaining loyal forces of his kingdom and attempt to drive the traitors into submission. The Queen sent him aid and manpower where she could, but her own mind was on her daughter.

She petitioned the Princesses of the other four prodigious planets: powerful allies and her daughter's sworn guardians.

The entire Silver Millennium was stretched thin – trying to keep one eye on the battle on Earth, and the other on the look out for any sign of Princess Serenity.

And so the divine era of the Moon Kingdom threatened to come to a screeching halt.

* * *

"What's there?" Serenity asked, her voice a flat note. Her head faced the direction of a particularly long, dark corridor that descended down into the depth of the palace. An overwhelming rush of power surged from within it.

The Ayakashi sisters were taking her to see Prince Demando. This one was a route she had never been on before.

The sisters hesitated.

"Should we tell her?" Beruche asked.  
"Well, she is one of us now . . ." Cooan shrugged.

Calaveras disregarded their concerns. "That's the heart of Nemesis. It's where the Black Crystal lies."

Serenity grimaced. Although she had grown accustomed to the crystal's power so that it no longer drained her (it had been a week since her kidnapping), the dark energy was still contrary to what her body was nurtured on – the silver, warm light of the ginzuishou. It was no doubt to her now why the Dark Moon clan was so bitter.

"Look, she's trembling!" Petz noted plainly, interested.

"The poor dear . . ." the kinder Beruche shook her head, making _tsking_ noises with her tongue.

They always talked about her as if she weren't there, these cackling, petty Nemesians.

"Come on!" badgered Petz impatiently.

So they continued on their way.

The sisters were course, it was true, but they were not necessarily unkind to her. Although they fought amongst themselves constantly with the shrill, raised voices of peeved hens, the four women saw to it that the princess was dressed, fed, and taken care of. No one asked this of them. It became their responsibility, because no one else wanted it.

She did not hate them. She didn't even loath Demando; no, not even him. She was angry with him, that was true. But Serenity had never learned how to hate, and besides, she was not a hypocrite. When she told him on that day that hatred solved nothing, she meant it.

They brought her to a wing of the fortress that Serenity had not known existed. Here, there were windows. She could see now, for the first time, the Nemesian terrain. Compared to the beauty of her home, the ugliness of the landscape was staggering. Black, jagged rocks protruded from dry soil, dotted here and there with struggling shriveled plants. The royal stronghold was on hill, like the Moon Palace, and the city made of similar dark, stark dwellings, spread out along the hill's foot. There was day here after all. But the light was dim. Yellowish swirling clouds crowded the planet's atmosphere threatening rain, but never making good on its empty promise. If the clouds had not been there, she would have seen how close she was to her home.

Serenity lingered by a huge window the size of an immense book shelf, taking it all in, until Cooan nudged her into moving forward again.

They came into a large, columned chamber carved of some grey mineral. To their left, where the giant windows rose, Demando stood dejectedly gazing through the glass. A man with wild, flaming hair – a Nemesian, for all Nemesians bore the Mark of the Black Moon clan – spoke to him, in deep, calculating voice. He looked manipulative. At the other end of the room a curvaceous, skimpily-dressed woman slouched in a chair, also of Nemesis. She instantaneously came to attention when the five women entered the room. Her green eyes flashed enviously, and her bright green hair hung around her body like dense foliage. 

"We've brought Her Grace the Moon Princess, my Prince," Calaveras said perkily.

Only Demando's eyes shifted to acknowledge them. 

The wild-haired man glowered. "What did you do," he demanded of them, "take a detour to the eastern provinces?"

"Not at all, my dear Rubeus," cooed Cooan.

The man Rubeus brushed away her obvious affection haughtily. "You girls really are useless." He was in charge of the quartet, and he was annoyed by their delay.

"That's enough," Demando spoke, his voice low, deadly; his eyes flashing authority. Serenity had never seen him in an authoritative position before, and it surprised her how adjusted he was to giving orders.

Rubeus backed away. "Forgive me, my prince. Please allow me to excuse myself from your presence."

Demando nodded.

Rubeus left, and the Ayakashi sisters took the hint and followed him.

The unknown woman remained.

Prince Demando turned slowly. He met Serenity's eyes. Then he broke off the gaze and narrowed his eyes at the patronizing woman still seated. Serenity thought to herself that she might have been exquisitely beautiful, had she not been perpetually scowling.

"Esmeraude . . ." he warned in the same calm tone.

"Hm!" She snapped a jewel-fur lined fan open and closed.

Demando jerked his head toward the door. Esmeraude got up reluctantly and walked leisurely to the exit. When she reached the point where she could look directly at Princess Serenity, she stopped and glared odiously at her for a good, long minute; then strode out of the room, her head held out in front of her like a poisonous snake.

They were alone.

They stood a few feet away from each other, pondering. Demando regarded her with his arms crossed, his face perfectly wiped of all emotion. But she could sense his indecision.

Then he dropped his arms, held them behind his back, pacing across the room in anticipation of what would come next.

"Demando . . ," her voice started, low and trembling, threatening tears. Her anger was melting and quickly being replaced by despair. "Let me go home _right now_."

He halted and faced her.

"No," evenly, sadly.

"But why?!" she burst into tears. The steel iron façade of the cruel Prince gave way. He flinched evidently. 

Looking away again, he said, "You have to stay."

"But I don't want to!" she cried, as if this should make it all clear for him. Sobs rose in her throat.

"Don't . . ."

"Don't what?!"

"_Don't_."

"Why am I here?!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand because it's wrong, Demando!" shrieking. "You have to let me go!"

"No."

"Yes!"

He moved so swiftly, she hardly saw him coming. He grabbed her arm and forced it against her, pinning her up against the cold glass of the windows. She ceased her crying and her eyes grew large, fearful – an innocent, wild animal trapped in the snare of a hunter. His face was inches away from hers and she could see _everything_ in his eyes: anger, fear, desire, and a violent, inexperienced, yet pure love.

"You'll ruin _everything_," she whispered, "everything you've created between us."

He flew away from her as if she'd burned him, drawing in his breath in a rush of air. His soul completely naked, it was evident as daylight - he was horrified at what she'd said.

Blindly, numbly, he went away.

Serenity wept for him and herself.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

_Suki: Duh duh duh! *a la oldies horror movie* I always wanted to have a band and name it "Duh Duh Duh!" so that whenever talk show hosts introduced us on their shows, they'd be like, saying a sound effect every time they spoke our name!_

_*Demando runs past trying to escape the jaws of Suki's fierce watchdog* _

_Demando: She's crazy, I tell you, **crazy**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Suki: Anyway, could someone please tell me what the age order of the weird sisters is? Also, I don't think Wise Man is going to be in this story. It's already far too complicated without throwing another villain into the mix._

_Demando: And what's wrong with villains, may I ask?_

_Suki: ^-^;;; _


	9. Chapter 9

_I really don't have a vocabulary large enough for such an epic._

_= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = _

_"And when she says she wants somebody else_

_I hope you know _

_she doesn't mean you._

_And when she breaks down and makes a sound_

_You'll never hear her _

_the way that I do._

_And when she says she wants someone to love_

_I hope you know _

_that she doesn't mean you._

_And when she breaks down and gets you down_

_I hope you know_

_she doesn't need you._

_She doesn't mean you . . ."_

_~ Unknown (If anybody knows the title/artist of this song and could tell me, it would be much appreciated. S.)_

_= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = _

**Chapter 9**

****

**Part I**

The four women huddled together in Princess Mercury's chamber.

"This is all my fault," Mars wailed mournfully. "I should have seen it coming. I should have been able to stop it!" The fiery rage in her threatened to lick up her soul.

"No!" Jupiter chided her, her voice low and powerful, then soft and hissing. "Don't say such things. This is no one's fault." The Amazon with fluid brown hair was strong, stronger than them all: a deep-rooted oak tree that could not be moved.

"What's going to happen?" asked Venus cautiously, timidly.

No one had the answer.

After the first week of Princess Serenity's disappearance came and went, the Queen had relapsed into a paralyzing state of sorrow. She hardly ate or slept, but paced the halls of her once-glorious palace like a madwoman. The last thing she was capable of was ruling a kingdom. Her trusted advisors, particularly Luna and Artemis had automatically taken command, but none could take the place of the once strong ruling Queen. Things were slipping now that she was not in command. The Silver Millennium had plunged from a metaphorically fruitful summer into the darkest of winters.

The princesses had tried to go to her, comfortingly, and encourage her to take back the scepter and rule her people with the grace they so desperately needed in this time of devastation. But the Queen only shook her head sadly and would not look at them.

After a long brooding silence, Princess Mercury spoke. "I heard that the Queen summoned the Guardian of Time, but that Her Grace the Princess Pluto will not answer."

Jupiter's eyebrows lifted in comprehension. "The Guardian of Time . . . she could tell us where the Princess is."

Mercury nodded. "It is within her power."

"But why would she withhold such valuable information?" Venus said on the edge of wrath.

"I don't know," Mercury said quietly. The rest agreed with their silence.

A pause.

Mars said, "Prince Endymion fears that although the rebels on Earth have appeared to be defeated, he feels the fight was too easy. And the betrayal of his most trusted friends was a terrible blow to him on top of everything. However, no one can find them, nor their new mistress." She was the closest to the Earth prince, and she kept in contact with him now he was gone. "What will happen if Sorceress Beryl rises up again? What if she makes an attack on the Moon in its weakened state?"

Jupiter spoke fiercely, fists clenching, "Then we'll do whatever the hell we have to in order to stop her."

Mercury approved. "It's the only thing we can do."

Princess Mars scowled. "If only I could perceive Serenity's location – but whenever I meditate that area of awareness is blocked from my consciousness."

The ferocious Jupiter trembled, now terrified as a kitten. "Do – do you think she's dead?" Her eyes glimmered with tears long denied freedom.

"No," the priestess assured her sternly. "If she had died I would have sensed her soul's separation from this plane of existence."

Venus lifted her golden-crowned head up to stare into the ceiling. "Oh, Serenity . . . where _are_ you?" Her question reverberated in the vault and fell back down to her, unanswered.

* * *

Serenity was in the world of the dead, but it was less vile than she had first imagined.

Although the people there, she had learned, were mostly brooding and preferred malice over mercy, they retained a certain amount of undefiled humanity. Most of the Nemesians had come to regard her as an extension of their prince: a queen of the underworld. Like all people, they did not fail to notice the girl's soothing light, and those she came into contact with visibly benefited from her kindness. She was to them like a beacon in the darkness – most of them, anyway. There were a few who were threatened by her loving, light-giving presence. Among them were Rubeus, and the woman-snake Esmeraude.

Once the seductive woman had cornered Princess Serenity and warned her to stay away from Prince Demando. "He's mine. Keep away; or else I'll make you regret it," she threatened.

Serenity remained serene as her name. The woman, she knew, was not truly evil. No one on Nemesis was. They were only misguided, their thoughts and ways tainted from years of hardship and the Black Crystal. "He doesn't belong to you," Serenity had said plainly. "And he doesn't belong to me either. The Prince Demando belongs to no one but himself."

Esmeraude only glowered and stormed away.

The arrogant Rubeus simply denied the princess's existence.

The Princess kept busy with the Ayakashi sisters. She got along fairly well with them now. Besides, she wished only to keep herself occupied, and was eager to work for the quartet, who were equally eager for the help. 

Serenity labored patiently waiting to be rescued. (Escaping on her own was out the question: she had no idea how to get home, and even if she did, getting to that point without the Nemesians interfering would have been impossible.) Meanwhile, the weird sisters took Serenity under their wing as a fifth sister, and the moonchild often found herself the mediator between the petty sisters' feuds.

As for Demando . . . he was unrelenting. The bond they had forged was astonishingly strong, but it was straining to remain intact under its back-breaking tension. It wasn't as if he intended her any real injury – no, he only wished to keep her against her will. Sometimes, the two former friends would pass in the hallway as they had in the Moon Palace, only to stop and gaze at each other for moments at a time, challenging each other with their eyes. Her question was always the same: _ let me go?_ And his answer came steadily: _no._ Eventually, one person would break off the link and continue on his or her way.

Demando came into her room at times, with the obvious intention of speaking with her. But Serenity would remain seated in front of her mirror at the cosmetics table, stiff and silent, as Demando gazed at her conflictingly. Then he would leave in frigid frustration. They could not find words with which to communicate if their most precious and private heart-language couldn't cease to clash and get nowhere.

Three long, dismal months passed.

* * *

Serenity was gazing out of the windows in the wing of the fortress she preferred when Cooan came to ask her a favor.

"Serenity-hime."

The princess waited expectantly.

"Are you preoccupied?"

She shook her head no.

"Would you like to do something for me? I'd be terribly grateful . . ." Cooan clasped her hands together in front of her in an entreating gesture.

"Of course, Cooan. What is it?"

The woman handed her a document for instruction. "Sort through these goods for me. I'm supposed to put them into containers and label them with the contents and destination. It's vital that the right supplies get to the cities and provinces that need them, but something's come up and I just have to be there." 

Serenity knew that by the term "something's come up" Cooan meant she had discovered when and where she could interact with Rubeus – an opportunity far too important to pass up. Her sisters were always teasing Cooan for her lack of returned affection, but that by no means made her resign her devotion.

"Why do you try so hard, Cooan?" Princess Serenity asked gently. "You know Rubeus sees right through you, unless he wishes to use you. He's not worth it, and he doesn't deserve your attentions."

Cooan sighed and shrugged. There was no use hiding anything from this princess. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. After all, you are in Rubeus's position. Everyone knows how our Prince desires you, but for all his efforts, you reject him." A bit uncouth, as was the sisters' way, but not an insult.

Still, Serenity was hurt. "That's not the same at all! I do care for Prince Demando, but I have to come to him of my own free will; any other way is wrong."

Cooan nodded considerately, though she didn't understand. Then she asked, "Why do you always come and stand by the windows?"

Serenity closed her eyes and inhaled. The Ayakashi sisters could never comprehend the lunar woman's fascination with the outside. Serenity was helped by knowing that there was a world outside this place and that it continued to thrive, despite her imprisonment. The yellow clouds churned. "I want to go out there," she informed the Nemesian. 

Cooan knitted her eyebrows and looked thoughtful. How was it that the proximity of the frail princess always made her feel like being nice? Her sisters felt it too. "I'll tell you what, Serenity-hime. You do this favor for me, and I'll arrange for you to go outside."

Serenity brightened, touched. "You will?"

She nodded and started to leave. "Don't forget," she called over her shoulder, "to label the containers!"

* * *

Petz shook Serenity awake later in her bedroom that night. "Wake up Serenity-hime, I'll take you to the outside."

"What?" Serenity had forgotten about Cooan's promise and was now trying to grasp what Petz was talking about.

"Outside the palace, duh, don't tell me you don't remember!"

Serenity did right then. "But why are you taking me and not Cooan?"

Petz demanded, exasperated, "Do you want to sit around here and ask questions or do you want to go?"

Serenity preferred to go. She demonstrated this by immediately rising from the bed and following Petz out into the corridor. They walked unspeaking through the barely lit passage ways and came eventually to the side of the palace with the windows. This time, they went a way Serenity had never been.

Petz opened a door and they descended down a staircase. At the other end, there was another, similar to the strange sliding ones that led into the sisters' rooms from the outside. Petz placed her hand onto a flat smooth panel near the door. Both it and her Mark flashed black. Then the door opened.

Stepping through, Serenity could tell they had left the palace. It was no longer day on the planet of Nemesis, and the light was very dim. The chilly air made the princess wish she had bothered to dress warmer. They were on a sort of well-kept, walled in lawn, with stunted trees that didn't grow past the height of two-story stone wall. A few flowers blossomed limply, but they were all of the same breed. It was what she presumed to be a small garden.

In the center of the lawn, an exotic out of place tree stood. It was a pomegranate tree, an import from Earth that had somehow managed to survive the climate on Nemesis. Beneath the tree rested a figure.

Petz approached the figure and by the way she spoke to it, Serenity identified it as Saffir. "Is the Prince asleep?" she questioned him in a hushed voice. The two women moved closer until they too were underneath the pomegranate tree.

Saffir nodded then gazed at Serenity.

"This is the best I could do," Petz told her.

Serenity's heart sank. She was still in her prison. And yet, this area was probably the most beautiful location on all of Nemesis. But she steeled herself and said politely, "Thank you . . . but how did Cooan convince you?"

Petz laughed wryly, "With a couple of things of hers that I've been lusting after."

It was a smart thing to do. Serenity knew that in the citadel Petz's connections with Saffir were sought after when someone was in a bind.

The princess strode up to the pomegranate tree and stoked its rough bark: something real, something familiar.

"We'll only give you an hour or so," instructed Saffir. "The Prince doesn't sleep long, and we don't want you to get caught out here." He looked at Petz sardonically, "For our sake more than yours."

Petz grunted in agreement.

Serenity looked doubtful. "Forgive me Saffir-sama, but I can't believe Prince Demando would ever truly be angry with you."

Saffir softened, but appeared un-surprised. "Oh? You don't think so?" Despite his earlier harshness to the girl, he did not really think that badly of her. Besides, he understood she must be afraid and felt rather sorry for her.

"Prince Demando always told me about you."

Now Petz and Saffir looked extremely surprised. Saffir even looked a little embarrassed.

Serenity continued in earnest. "He really loves you, you know."

Awkward and yet pleased, Saffir gazed at her intently, his eyes full of emotion. Love was not spoken of in Nemesian culture. It was considered a weakness. But Saffir loved his elder brother and was ever seeking to appease him, to gain his acceptance and approval. Now he was begging Serenity with his eyes for a hope so small and selfless that it made Serenity wish to cry. Kami, he looked so much like his brother.

"Did he say that?" It was hopeful, despite his urge to conceal it.

Serenity took his hand. "Not in words, Saffir. But it's so obvious."

"To you," Petz added, but she was equally touched and amazed.

Saffir looked down at Petz and their eyes met tenderly. Then Saffir bowed to kiss the Princess's hand. "After an hour, we'll come and get you," he informed her quietly. She had gained a new respect from him. He knew a little now of what his brother saw in her – in those large, compassionate eyes.

Then Petz and Saffir departed side by side. Before they disappeared back into the palace, Serenity saw Saffir place his arm across her shoulders. The fierce woman made no protest.

* * *

Saffir came into his room. Early morning light struggled to leak into the private chamber through the windows and skylights. The Prince was bent over some papers sitting on the floor, rubbing his forehead with a pale hand. There was bad news from the north – civil war and famine.

"How did you ever manage it when I was gone?" he asked dejectedly without turning around. The gait of the younger man was that familiar to him.

Saffir stopped right behind him. At another time the semi-compliment would have pleased him, but right now he had a purpose. "You told her about me, Onii-chan?'

Prince Demando started, turned. He knew exactly what he was speaking about. Demando nodded and resumed the toil of his responsibilities, despite his uneasiness.

"What is she doing here?"

Demando closed his eyes painfully, knowing it was coming. "Can't I make her mine?"

"You can . . . but only physically."

"I always get what I want, Saffir." He spoke the words despondently, factually. 

"So you do. But you've never wanted much of anything, at least not like this." So wise, his little brother.

"They told me I could never interact with her again." When Saffir moved around and caught sight of his face, he was stunned. His brother's eyes threatened tears. He had never, never in his life cried before. "How could they ask me to go back to the way it was before . . . the way it was without her?" He continued, slow and steady. He was entirely certain of what he spoke of. "She made me understand. She taught me how to live, how to be human." Even this revealing of inner emotion she had taught him. "Everything was more real, more significant. I know I had you before. I know that should have been enough. But Saffir, she even showed me that it was right to love _you_."

Saffir flinched in jubilation. That word, twice in less than ten hours. They had both spoken it. Of course – she was the one who had taught it to him. "Kami . . ." he tried not to tremble. "For you Onii-chan, I pray that it does not get any worse that it already is. If that happens, I'm afraid that it will break you."

* * *

**Part II**

Serenity and Calaveras were taking up an old gown of Beruche's in their private quarters for the princess to wear. It was the afternoon after the Princess's escapade in the walled garden.

"Eh, Serenity-hime, tell that witch of a sister of mine when you see her that if she has the audacity call me ugly, then she can give me back all the shoes she's stolen!"

"Which sister?"

"You guess."

"Petz."

"Damned hag."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" She was never patronizing, only helpful.

"I would if I could, but I'm not speaking to ever again," as if Serenity should know this.

"For the third time this week?"

"This time, for good!"

"Are you sure she called you ugly?"

"To my face! All I did was mention something lewd about her and Saffir and she said, 'Well at least I'm not too ugly to get laid!'."

Serenity winced at the terse, vulgar language. "Maybe you should try to be more tasteful next time, Calaveras."

Calaveras muttered, cursed when she pricked her finger with her sowing needle. "Anyway, she should still give me back my shoes. It's not like it's easy to find things quality things nowadays. We have a shortage of everything."

It was true. Although things were generally not as bad within the palace, the people who took up residence there were always tithing and forgoing. Sometimes, they would fall into particularly bad spells when they were served the same thing at each meal: breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Serenity could only imagine what it was like outside the citadel. What Prince Demando had told her before of the suffering on Nemesis, Princess Serenity could only guess at. She thought she had understood, but now she knew better.

Somehow, in a way she didn't comprehend, the people of Nemesis seemed to think that her coming was a turning point for them – that with her, things could be better. Serenity was guilty that they had so much blind faith in her.

Beruche's door opened and the woman stood aside to allow someone else to pass in. It was Esmeraude. Serenity stood, but Calaveras, when she saw it was only Esmeraude continued on the dress, while Beruche looked on with vague interest.

Esmeraude eyed the Princess with disgust. In a mocking, sweet voice she said, "My Prince requests to see Her Grace the Princess at once."

Serenity looked to the two Ayakashi sisters for prompting, but neither returned her glance. So the sunny-haired young woman answered in all seriousness, "Thank you, Lady Esmeraude. If you will kindly tell the Prince that I'm far too busy, with my apologies."

Esmeraude snapped her fan impertinently. "I'm afraid that he insists." She was aggravated that the puny chit would even think about dismissing her Demando and just plain envious that she was summoned instead of herself.

Serenity relented. She followed Esmeraude mutely to the windowed wing of the palace. Esmeraude sniffed when servants and nobles kowtowed to the Princess, who acknowledged them in a kind nod. They passed through the large columned room where she had first met Esmeraude and came to another long hall. They exited onto a balcony. The Nemesian air was thick, but wintry. At the end of the walk, there was a solitary, secluded room, complete with the same large windows. This wing of the palace was obviously built in wealthier days.

The large, ceremonious door opened before they even reached it. Demando ushered Serenity in, but when Esmeraude tried to come, he denied her entrance. "That will be all, Esmeraude." He closed the door.

His room was large, and bare like her own, except this one had light-sifting windows and a much higher ceiling. Glancing up, Princess Serenity noticed that there were skylights. The sickly yellowish sky offered some view. In a corner, there were piles of papers and books on a low table, where Demando sat on the floor to study and brood. A fancy, round, post-less bed lay centered at the far side of the room. Bits of other antique furniture was scattered here and there. It was really a lovely place in its own dark, depressing way, but it rather reminded her of a monk's quarters: dull and pleasure less.

It occurred to her how well Demando fit in here – on Nemesis. He had been a beautiful, rare enigma on the Moon Kingdom, but here matched perfectly with the forlornly graceful setting.

Likely, Demando realized just how out of place Serenity looked. Her bright, stunning beauty, and even more stunning aura were not compatible with the dark, negative energy and miasma that flooded his home. She had however, although not to his knowledge, almost nearly grown accustomed to it.

"You may sit," he told her, but the Princess preferred to stand.

Prince Demando circled her absently. As usual, it could not be guessed what was on his mind simply by his blank features. "If you wanted outside of the palace, why didn't you just ask?"

She didn't know what to say. She had never thought to ask him.

He stopped circling and their eyes looked directly at each other, only a few feet apart. Floods of knowledge and emotions passed between them.

Demando walked to a couch and sank down, averting his gaze to the floor. Sadly, vulnerably, "You may go wherever you want. I'll change the locks to allow you to pass. But I insist that you take the Ayakashi sisters with you if you choose to leave the citadel. It's far too dangerous to be outside these walls without an escort."

She questioned him noiselessly, frowning.

"It's not that you could escape. You couldn't. If you tried to leave and go out into Nemesis all alone, you would die. You're better off here."

She could hear through his monotone now. He was truly worried for her. He was burdened with the troubles of the world. She had forgotten he could be so selfless.

He breathed in and out heavily and rested his head against the back of the couch, his eyes closed. He looked so tired.

Impulsively, Serenity came to the small couch and sat down next to him, facing his weary form. He didn't lift his head, but only moved it to observe her. She reached out and rested her hand on his. It was freezing.

"My mother will come, and Prince Endymion. They'll come take me away. They won't be gentle. Do you know that you've ruined any chances of making peace with the Silver Millennium?"

His head lifted and he nodded slowly.

"I'm not worth that," she protested softly.

"You have no idea . . ." equally soft.

"How can I be worth it?"

"You don't know?"

A shaking head.

"That's exactly why."

She was confused. But it made him smile knowingly, and that was all the more unsettling . . . how beautiful he was to her when he smiled.

"They'll come," she repeated.

"Until then . . . will you want me?" in a hushed whisper. All protective walls were knocked down. They were completely laid open to one another; vulnerable.

"No," she said sadly, but her response was automatic. Something in her chest tightened at the harsh word.

"I see." He closed his eyelids. They flew open again, searching. "Do you want _him_?"

Him? Endymion . . .

"Yes," but it came out sounding less sure than she would have liked. "He's to be my husband. How can I betray him?"

"He's not your husband yet." 

She smirked ironically. It was the same thing Mars had said. "Even so . . ."

He interrupted her. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want _him_?"

She was dazed, and she didn't understand why, "I . . . because I love him . . ." 

She regretted it the moment she said it. Not because she had lied, although she did feel like she hadn't given the whole truth, but because of the way he looked at her like she'd betrayed him; not with rage, but infinitely, infinitely sad. 

"Oh, I – I love you too," she choked out. It was true. She loved everyone.

The sadness smoothed away, with only traces remaining, much to her perplexing relief. "Then why can't you want me in the same way I want you?"

"Because . . ." she wanted to cry. "It's not the same type of love."

The pain was back in his eyes. "Then what . . . must I do for you to love me like that?"

It was too much for her. She sprang up in frustration, her voice rising, near hysteria. "Nothing! You can't do anything! It's not you! It's not your fault! It's not you!!!!" She fought back the burning tears.

Why didn't he understand? Even worse, why didn't she understand? Why couldn't she love him again? Why was it? She couldn't remember.

Because . . . everything had been set perfectly before he'd come into her life. She was sure, she swore up and down that the way her world had been was the way it was meant to be. And yet, he had opened up a whole new world to her, a world of suffering, but a world complete in itself, with fulfilling rewards as well as sorrows.

When she regained her composure she saw Demando had grown very still. "You hate me," he said flatly. It was even worse than not loving him.

"No," she moaned pitifully, clutching her head between her hands and squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Her head screamed painfully.

"I'm sorry," he said, finally seeming to realize what he was doing. "I'm sorry, don't think anymore." He had remained outwardly calm throughout the whole ordeal.

He stood and guided her over to the large bed. Serenity made no protest, smothering sobs. He laid her down on the mattress and lifted the sheets over her. She sank in against the supporting comfort gratefully. She curled up in fetal position, closing her eyes, and tried to make the thought-shattering headache go away.

He lay next to her, facing her in the center of the bed, but didn't touch her. Her breathing slowed. The tension flowed out of her body. She was asleep.

He turned over on his back and stared up at the top of ceiling through the skylights. 

"But _I_ love _you_ . . ." 

Only the air heard him.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**;_;**


	10. Chapter 10

_* a la Sonny and Cher/Brittney Spears* And the fic goes on . . ._

_ Oh yeah, and I don't own Sailormoon. I do, however, own this story. I think as long as I mention it every couple of chapters, people will be able to remember for a while, don't you?_

_= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =_

**Chapter 10**

The Moon Kingdom was struggling. It was as if with the loss of their Princess, so too their happiness and prosperity were lost to them. There were some who even believed she was dead.

One day, a rumor whispered throughout the kingdom that an emissary from Saturn had arrived. 

It was none other than the Princess herself. The youngest of the planetary sovereigns, Princess Saturn had barely reached adolescence. But she had a wisdom and a fearsome power of one beyond her age.

Her errand however was supposed to be kept from common knowledge. She arrived swiftly in the night, approaching the Lord Artemis, and demanding audience with the Queen. Artemis knew the child right away. Nodding, he led her to the Queen's private study and knocked lightly on the heavy door.

"The Queen spends most of her days locked up here," he noted unhappily to the girl.

Saturn said nothing, her small white face expressionless. Large amethyst eyes peered out from straight, long bangs of a similarly dark color.

Queen Serenity opened the door. The once gorgeous queen was now gaunt and sallow, hair disheveled and eyes circled in shadows from lack of sleep. When she saw Saturn, she let her in, dismissing Artemis with a quick nod.

Behind the safely closed door of her study, the Moon Queen addressed the young girl desperately. "Have you a message from the Time Guardian?"

The small princess nodded.

"Why is she silent? Will she not aid me?"

"The Time Guardian knows of your plight, my Queen." Her voice was small, high, youthful; at the same time dark and foreboding. Her eyes were hard gems.

"Then how can she do nothing?" the Queen cried in despair and rage.

Princess Saturn stood calmly. "The Queen is wise: she must think, and not let her sorrow cloud her judgment. It is forbidden for the Guardian to interfere. Do not think that she has any power to choose, for she is a slave to the will of Time."

"And this is Time's will?" Queen Serenity looked as if she might be sick.

"Perhaps. Even if the Guardian of Time did interfere, think what that would mean. She would then be obligated to right every wrong in the universe. If she refused, it would hardly be fair. It would be chaos. The balance is essential."

"Princess Pluto is one of my oldest and dearest friends," but she said it bitterly. "I know she can find a loop hole. She must."

The girl before her was so young, so grave. Tears overflowed and streaked the Queen's lovely face with shimmering trails.

"You must find a way without her." The way she said _her_ let the Serenity know she meant her daughter.

"I can't," the Queen whimpered. "She is my heart, my very power lies within her."

"My Queen, you're being dramatic . . ."

"No! I mean it both figuratively and literally. It is the way with the queens of the Moon. If a Queen rises to the height of her power just before she bears a child, that power can go no further. It must be passed on with the girl child; with it, her essence, her very soul passes away through her body and into that of its successor. The ginzuishou is mine, but I have neither the power nor the will to wield it without Serenity. Kami, if I had told her, if she knew of her ability, perhaps she would be able to save herself now."

"She is a _senshi_?" It was a revered and sacred word.

"Yes, as all of you."

Saturn seemed to ponder this deeply, delicate hand resting thoughtfully on her chin. "Very well; I will relay the Queen's message back to the Time Guardian on the Queen's behalf. But I doubt that she will waver."

* * *

Earth settled into an uneasy peace.

The despondent Prince Endymion resumed his search for his princess, but he could put his all into it. He was still wary of a revival among the traitors and Sorceress Beryl. 

In the deepest, darkest depths of the Earth, a malicious power waited for the right time to strike.

* * *

Prince Demando, alone in his room, revealed a tiny silver music box. Cranking it up, he opened the lid and let the haunting melody play. He had concealed the trinket in his garments and brought it back with him to Nemesis.

When Serenity had awoken after their confrontation, she got up and went away. But Demando felt like they had reached a stalemate, an un-final truce.

Although she still questioned him silently at every meeting, pleading with damp eyes to send her home, she also wished to be tender, careful with him, as if he could break. For reasons unknown, their bond had healed itself. Only a little, but it was enough.

Still, Demando wrestled with himself, two opposing wills. He wanted to send her home, because it was what she wanted. At the same time, he was selfish. 

_Fool_, he told himself, _ what more can you ask of her? She doesn't want you._

_But I don't care, _he tried to make himself believe,_ what does it matter if she wants me or not, as long as I have her? I could force her. I have the power._

It was true. He could do it physically, or he could hypnotize her, turn her into a mere doll to use in whatever way he pleased.

_No, I cannot. I will not. It would be the same as destroying her._

It was settled.

* * *

One day, when he had collapsed from illness and exhaustion, the Princess came into his room and turned Rubeus and Esmeraude out. Beruche had told her of the Prince's ailment, and Serenity had come to him in his need.

"Leave him be," she scolded sternly. "Can't you see that he's ill? He needs to rest."

"And what if I don't?" Esmeraude stuck up her nose. 

"Do you care nothing for your Prince?" the golden one parried back.

That one caught Esmeraude off guard. She stormed out of the prince's chamber.

Rubeus remained sitting on the bed where Demando now lay, barely conscious. 

"Leave," she ordered him, undaunted by his superiority.

"Who are you to order me, bitch?" The manipulative man's voice was low and menacing. "You think just because you hold favor with my Prince that you are my queen now? You haven't married him yet, Princess."

"Rubeus . . ." Demando warned, but he was weak and not very threatening.

"Rubeus!" a voice boomed from behind them in icy anger, sounding for all the world like the Prince's, and making the two adversaries jump. It was Saffir. "Get the hell out."

Rubeus did – very quickly.

Together, Saffir and Serenity approached the weary sovereign's bedside. Saffir sat on his left, legs hanging off the edge. Serenity, on his right, knelt on her legs.

Demando sat up a little. "I'll be fine, just let me rest a moment"

"Onii-chan," Saffir reprimanded his elder brother. "Why do you do this to yourself? Send the damned advisors away for once and just rest."

Serenity watched with a touched heart as the brotherly bond manifested itself before here. "You're right as usual, Saffir. Take over for me, won't you?"

Saffir nodded his assent.

The moonchild stroked Demando's damp white hair out of his face, then caressed his forehead. He lulled to sleep instantly at her touch. "He's feverish," she said to Saffir, worriedly. "He may be in bed for several days."

"I'll make sure no one disturbs him."

* * *

Four months.

Serenity was on the couch in Demando's room, trying to remember what the Moon Kingdom looked like. To her dismay, the memories of it were hard to summon. The thought of _home_ conjured up misty dreams, recollections of laughter and smiling, friendly faces, beautiful fountains, and scattered diamond stars, before being replaced with mental images of her present surroundings. Only her loved ones remained completely intact: Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Luna, Artemis, Endymion, Mother; all of them bright and clear as day in her consciousness. How she missed them! Where were they? She fought back tears, assuring herself that they were searching for her.

From beneath his piles of covers, lying on his stomach, Demando murmured what sounded like her name. Serenity rose and drew near him, bending close to his face. She turned her ear in his direction. "What is it, Demando-sama?"

His eyes opened half-way. "I'm so cold."

She touched his face. His skin burned her fingertips. It had been two days and the fever had not broken. She knew the Moon Kingdom would have had appropriate medicine for such a malady, but on Nemesis drugs were scarce – even for a prince.

"I can't bring you any more blankets. The heat will kill you."

" . . . I like your warmth."

"My warmth?"

Murmuring, "When we're together; it works better than blankets."

She smiled, humoring him, thinking it was only the fever.

"I still haven't gotten you a present."

"What?"

"I want to give you a gift."

"Oh. What kind of gift?"

"I don't know." His voice was slurred and drowsy.

Serenity straightened and looked down at the floor. She knew what he could give her – her freedom; but now was not the time for that. She didn't wish to upset him in his state. She was always thinking of others.

* * *

The next day the Prince recovered, but Princess Serenity wouldn't allow him out of bed until the fourth day arrived. At this time, Rubeus and Esmeraude received a severe tongue-lashing from their master, a punishment like tiny cuts all over made from chips of ice.

Serenity went to the walled garden often and ate fruit from the pomegranate tree. There was a story that came along with it from Earth, but she couldn't remember it now: something about a goddess who ate a pomegranate and regretted it.

Prince Demando kept good to his word. He allowed the princess to leave the safety of the palace in the company of the Ayakashi siblings. But the streets and alleyways and market places of Nemesis's capital city were disheartening. Dilapidated, once-exquisitely crafted buildings were desolate. Starving homeless crowded into corners, thieves didn't think twice before stealing from those who needed more, and petty bickering arose sometimes leading to a duel, and in most cases, death. 

A bawdy man had tried to grab the girl as she passed, but Cooan had slashed the man across the face and he let go. He saw the sisters glowing with dark power, and new them to be nobility. He apologized roughly and went away. Serenity avoided the city after that.

Inside the palace, though, it wasn't so bad. Now completely stabilized to the dark energy from the heart of Nemesis, Princess Serenity lived out her days much like she had in her own palace.

She gave up asking Demando to take her home. His answer was always the same.

"But what about your present?" she had entreated. "You want to give me a present . . . this would be the best gift of all."

Sorrowfully, he denied her even that.

She tried to adjust to the idea that this place would be her new home. It wasn't unthinkable. She had friends now: the Ayakashi sisters and Saffir, and even Demando. Amazingly, the two strained companions now found ways to interact that did not lead to a heart wrenching quarrel. Serenity knew she could do good here. She had a talent for tending the sick – as demonstrated with Demando – in both her kind, nursing ways, and learned knowledge of medicines. She always hinted that the Moon Kingdom had the best cures, but either people did not catch it, or pretended not to do so to avoid conflict. And the Nemesians liked her. They started coming to her for advice, and made an effort to please her. With her help, the people of Nemesis, at least in the fortress-palace, were more civilized than ever before. For the princess, it was rewarding.

"I could live here," she whispered to herself lying in bed at night, "I could be happy."

She could. It didn't matter as much where she lived, as long as the quality of her life was the same. True, she missed the beauty of her home planet, but she had love here, laughter and companionship. Only one thing kept her from contentment: she longed to see her family and friends and fiancé. And she fretted, wondering why they hadn't found her yet. Did something terrible happen she had no way of knowing about? Had they given up on her? Had they forgotten? She couldn't believe they would.

At the dawning of the fifth month, Serenity was in the tall-windowed sitting room. The yellow clouds looked to be thinning. It was a beautiful, unusual day for the tenth planet. Beruche, Calaveras, Petz, and she were at one end of the room, unraveling a beautiful, long, black ribbon. Demando, Saffir, and Rubeus were at the other end, arguing with lowered voices. The men called it "discussing." The woman preferred to have no part in it. Leave the complicated governing to the males. They were less capable than females, but if they wanted the responsibility, let them have it!

"Where's Cooan?" Calaveras speculated out loud. "You think she would be here to fawn all over Rubeus."

Scattered laughter arose from the group of young women.

Beruche said, "She and Esmeraude had to go to the market place. I'll bet they're searching for love potions."

Serenity worked at a knot in the thick, tangled ribbon. She sighed and dropped it to her lap. "This is impossible. What are we doing this for anyway?"

"This ribbon's not an ordinary ribbon," Calaveras chided.

"There are only so many throughout Nemesis," added Beruche.

"But what are they used for?" Serenity persisted.

"Ceremonies," replied Petz, who hadn't spoken until then.

"Oh."

Serenity pulled at the knot. To her excitement, it came undone. "Finally!"

There was a curt laugh behind her. Saffir was there watching with dancing eyes. "Don't know about the ribbons, little moon rabbit?"

Golden eyebrows came together and she shook her head, causing her curling strands to float around her, then settle back down again. "What are they for?"

"Here, we'll show you." He offered her his hand and helped her up.

"Uh, Saffir, what are you doing?" Petz nagged patronizingly. She really was better at it than Calaveras.

Saffir, still holding Serenity's hand, led her over to Demando and Rubeus.

Petz made a noise to let them know what she thought of them, but the three sisters watched in interest.

Demando and Rubeus were reclining in two opposite sitting chairs. Saffir and Serenity faced the Prince of Nemesis, who gazed up questioningly. Serenity gave Saffir the same look. But Saffir said, "Your Majesty Prince Demando of Nemesis, I would like to present to you Her Grace Princess Serenity the Second." He grinned connivingly at his brother, who furrowed his eyebrows at him disapprovingly.

Saffir took Serenity to the center of the room before the windows. Uncharacteristically bright light flowed in and all around her, warming her limbs. Saffir dropped her hand, then retreated to Demando. Grabbing him roughly by the arm, he hauled the older man up out of the chair and pushed him to the center of the room next to Serenity.

Demando craned his neck over his shoulder to glare at his little brother. "Saffir . . ." he warned.

"Ladies," Saffir gestured, "the ribbon."

On command, the sisters stood and brought the sacred black ribbon to the three enveloped in light, giggling and smirking knowingly.

Serenity was curious and eager to see what would unfold.

Rubeus snorted, still lounging in his chair. "You're sneaky, Saffir."

The younger prince paid him no heed. Instead he leaned closer to Serenity and prodded quietly, "Take his hand."

She slowly reached forward and clasped Demando's hand in her own. It hung limply in her grasp. She looked at him. He was internally debating something. He opened his mouth, breathing inward to speak, paused, then closed it, exhaling softly. She smiled at him reassuringly, but he did not return the action.

The Ayakashi started to wrap the black ribbon around the joined hands. It gleamed in the daylight. They too were actually smiling sincerely. Beruche held out one end of the ribbon to the Princess, who took it in her free hand. The other end Saffir placed in Demando's.

"Stop it, Saffir," Demando commanded, but made no attempt to halt the process himself. His was paralyzed, as usual, by his conflicting wills.

Saffir looked his brother in the eyes, for the first time serious. He placed his hand on the elder man's shoulder, then turned his head toward Serenity. 

She gazed up at him innocently.

"Say what I do," Saffir instructed. "As this sacred ribbon . . ."

"As this sacred ribbon . . ."

"So too do I . . ."

"So too do I . . ."

"Bind myself to thee."

"Bind . . myself . . ." Serenity stopped, face clouding over. There was something about the promise that gave her a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

A huge crash startled everyone, as the doors to the room flew open. Serenity, momentarily blinded from the brightening light pouring through the windows, squinted. 

Esmeraude stood fuming. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Cooan peered around her from the doorway.

In a sudden burst of deadly cold temper, Demando tore at the ribbon fervently, freeing himself from their entanglement, and strode away, nearly knocking over the two newly arrived women in his haste.

Serenity looked from Demando, to the women in bewilderment.

Cooan gawked.

Meekly, her voice giving way, she asked Saffir, "What just happened?"

Saffir's face was emotionless, serene, his brother all over. He didn't answer.

"Petz?"

She sighed, eyes closing. "What happened, Serenity-hime, is that you just wed yourself to Prince Demando."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_Hey diddy, hey diddy, hi diddy too._

_Leave me a review,_

_You know you want to!_

_Hey diddy, hi diddy, sing ho!_

_Note: _

_Serenity's explanation to Saturn of her link with Serenity II is my conjecture of why Neo-Queen Serenity loses her ability to transform into Sailormoon; why Chibi-Usa becomse Sailorchibimoon; and why, keeping the former two things in mind, the original Queen Serenity never seemed to have a senshi form of her own. _

_If Neo-Queen Serenity gave up her senshi power, but her daughter became a senshi, it seems rational to assume that perhaps even Queen Serenity the First was a senshi at one time. She lost the power when she became queen, but Sailormoon retained it. _

_Does that make sense? *shrugs* It's just a thought . . ._


	11. Chapter 11

_Arg! Why is this messing up chapter order? Stupid Frontpage; stupid inernet; stupid fanfiction; stupid laptop! *Suki throws her laptop to the floor in irritation* Ah! No! What have I done?!_

****

**Chapter 11**

****

When Esmeraude had strode over and slapped Serenity across the face, Calaveras and Petz jumped her, holding her back and preventing her from ripping the poor princess to shreds, while Beruche and Cooan surrounded the girl defensively. Saffir had gone after his brother. Rubeus shook his head and all but ignored the commotion.

"Esmeraude is going to murder you," he said matter-of-factly.

Serenity held her stinging face and ran away, spurring through the halls on light feet, slamming her bedroom door behind her and leaning against the wooden structure, heart pacing. She clenched at her chest in an attempt to still her quickly beating heart.

How could this have happened? Saffir tricked her! They all did. And Demando had not tried to stop them. She was outraged.

She tried to calm herself. It was silly. Just because she had performed some Nemesian ritual did not now mean that she was married to Demando. Besides, she told herself, only she had spoken the vow.

Princess Serenity did not know that Nemeisan law required only one partner to speak the vow for the marriage to be valid. Their logic was that if the other party was present and had willing bound his or herself to the partner with the ceremonial ribbon that it was enough to assume the promise was mutual.

It wouldn't have mattered. Serenity had not consented, and as far as she was concerned, she remained unmarried.

* * *

Demando paced the walled garden furiously. Saffir was sitting on a stone bench watching him.

"Look Onii-chan, you wanted her, I got her for you."

"That's not at all what I had intended," Demando hissed.

"You hadn't intended to wed her?"

"No! Well yes, but not like that . . . it's wrong, Saffir. She didn't know what was happening." She was so trusting, so naive.

"So? You could have stopped it, and you didn't." Wrong thing to say. 

"You don't think I know that?!" The deadly anger that always dwelled beneath the passive surface threatened to overflow. Then Demando stilled and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes with wearily. "I'm sorry. No, it's not your fault. It _is_ my fault."

"What are you going to do?" he asked the older brother quietly.

"I'm going to dismiss it. It never happened."

* * *

Esmeraude was punished for attacking Serenity by a two-week long banishment and severely warned never to touch or speak harshly to her again upon pain of permanent exile.

Serenity would not speak to the three Ayakashi sisters for four days. Cooan was the only one who avoided her wrath.

"Stop it, Serenity-hime, you're being like Calaveras," Beruche touched her shoulders from behind, trying to persuade her.

Serenity shrugged off her hands and made no answer.

"You've got nothing to be angry about now. Prince Demando said the ritual was void."

"It doesn't matter! You all tricked me!" She was hurt and angry.

"I'm sorry; we all are. We didn't think it would be so bad. You were getting along with him and – and you've got to give into him someday! This is your new home now! This is where you belong!"

"That's not for anyone to decide for me! I never asked to be brought here, and I don't want Prince Demando." She cringed at her own cruelty.

"That's harsh, Serenity-hime."

She knew it was true, but was passionate. "Maybe so, but at least I respect the wishes of others and would never try to force someone to do anything against his or her will. The _Lunarians_ would never do something like that."

Beruche caught the round-about insult and shook her head. Her voice lowered, "You don't know anything."

"I beg your pardon?" Serenity was shocked and emotionally wounded. She knew that she didn't know much, but to say she didn't know anything at all was just cruel. At least what the princess inferred about the Nemesians' disregard of other's wishes had been accurate.

"It's true. They told Prince Demando the night he stole you that he could never see you again; ever."

Serenity furrowed her eyebrows, her pretty features twisted miserably. "Who – who told him that?"

"The Queen and that precious prince of yours."

Serenity felt sick. "You're telling me the truth?"

"I swear," Beruche softened her tone and looked at the Princess sadly. "Saffir told Petz. He heard it from the Prince directly."

Serenity fell back into a chair, her thoughts churning like the yellow clouds of Nemesis. How could they do such a thing without even asking her? Her family, her friends – what had happened to them? Did they think she had left with the prince willingly? Had they forsaken her?

Tears leaked through her eyes without a sound. Beruche came to her and stroked her hair, a surrogate mother. 

"Oh, Beruche. I miss my family so much."

* * *

The Princess forgave the sisters and Saffir for deceiving her. After all, they were loyal to their prince, and were just doing what they thought was best for him. It would be wrong for Serenity not to forgive them for attempting to force her when she did not condemn her own loved ones for doing the same thing to Prince Demando. And what Beruche had said was true – Serenity did get along better with Demando now.

But even though the Prince disregarded the false wedding, the incident somehow leaked out, and the Nemesians behaved as though she had finally become their queen. Sometimes, when Serenity and Demando ate together, or walked together, or did some other such activity, people would stare and point, beaming proudly at what they were convinced were husband and wife. When that occurred, the Princess would flush red, but the stoic man made no sign that he had noticed.

* * *

"A pomegranate," she informed him, slicing the fruit open with a large knife, struggling a little. They were sitting out on the stone floor balcony with a small, low table, although the air was more frigid then ever. The princess loved the light and openness of the outdoors. "I saved them from autumn time. You have a tree in the walled garden. Didn't you know?"

"I had forgotten." He moved the knife out of her hand, nervous at she sawed dangerously close to her fingers, and resumed cutting. He started to scoop out the seeds.

"Oh no, no, don't do that! The seeds are good too." She caught one and popped it in her mouth.

He raised a moon-white eyebrow at the young woman. With a perfectly straight face he informed her, "You're odd."

"I'm sorry . . . was that you doing your best to _tease_ me?" she said playfully, beaming. Her laughter was musical like the melody from the silver box, only happy, not haunting.

Demando settled back with his back against the wall, content. If she wouldn't be his wife, this was the next best thing. He lifted a piece of the juicy fruit to his mouth and ate it.

"Share," Serenity pouted, holding out her hands like a greedy child.

He started to cut the pomegranate again, but she said peevishly, "I can do it without hurting myself." He gave the knife and fruit back to her so that she could cut a piece for herself. Other than forcing the poor girl into captivity, he was by no means controlling.

"My friends and I used to eat pomegranates; closer to summer, when they were just beginning to ripen, but still hard; right before the coming of winter . . ." she trailed off, nostalgia and longing mingling over her lovely face.

Demando felt painfully guilty. So she was lonely for her old friends. It was understandable. But for her to see them again, he would have to let her go back, and to do that would have caused him many more unbearable emotions; if she left him, she might never wish to come back. And they probably wouldn't let her, even if she wanted to. 

He knew that she was often sad, that she cried to the Ayakashi sisters because her Mother didn't come for her. Keeping his secret from her, that the delay of her loved ones was his doing, was weighing him down. He wanted to tell her, but could not. He knew when he did, she would demand he drop down the force fields and let her Prince Endymion come to get her. He could deny her, and that was awful enough, or he could do what she asked of him. And when Endymion did arrive, oh Kami – she would go away with him and out of Demando's life forever.

The silence was heavy with unspoken words. Neither side would give way. They could never come to a compromise, he and his un-wife.

* * *

The sixth month.

The sleeping evil in the Earth stirred. It rose up like a wave and crashed upon the unsuspecting kingdom, leaving nothing but ruins in its wake.

By the time the news reached the Moon, half of the planet had fallen to the Sorceress Beryl. It was not only her strength in numbers (though the amount of people she had twisted and turned to the side of evil was frightening) but the surge of pure malicious energy that lent itself to her cause that made her legions so dangerous. To this malevolent power the sorceress gave a name: Queen Metallia. That dreadful force was so great that those who had once been the bravest of warriors fell down on their faces before the enemy in fear at the onslaught of the dark power.

The entire Solar System went on the defensive. But the Moon Kingdom was still weak, and it was the heart of the Silver Millennium. Secretly, everyone prayed that the conquest stopped at Earth. For if it continued on to the Moon, it was not impossible that it could fall. And with it, so all the planets would be doomed.

In two weeks, the Earth was conquered. Refugees, including the Prince Endymion, fled to the Moon Kingdom and Mars.

No relief came from the Time Guardian.

* * *

Two weeks into the sixth month of her captivity, Saffir and Petz were married. It was what the black ribbon had been intended for the day of Serenity and Demando's un-marriage. It was why Petz had been so silent and brooding that day.

This wedding, unlike the one, was official. It took place in Demando's large throne room which Serenity had never been in before, because the Prince rarely spent time there. It was only for ceremonies such as this one.

It was Demando who had the honor of binding the ribbon round the hands of his brother and his love. A great many people witnessed the event: servants and nobles that lived in the palace, and wealthier guests that came from the outside.

Serenity cried. Everyone looked at her in shock. Afterwards, Demando took her aside and asked carefully if she was all right.

"I'm fine," she said, moist eyes wide as a doe's. "I'm only happy for them, that's all."

"You cry when you're happy?" He looked puzzled as he tried to understand what kind of logic would lead one to cry when happy.

"Yes." She smiled wistfully. "I've always loved weddings, since I was a little girl." She felt comfortable with him, like she could tell him anything. Unfortunately, she was known for speaking without thinking. "It's been my dream to be a wife. When Prince Endymion and I were to be married, we . . ."

Demando averted his gaze to the ground and Serenity was stung with guilt. How could she have been so thoughtless – to say that she longed to be married in the presence of the man who wished to wed her, but whom she denied?

But Demando had run his hand lightly down her back letting her know that he did not hold it against her. Then he left her there to sort through her mixed feelings.

* * *

The forces of Queen Metallia held Earth for merely two weeks. No sooner had their hold been secured, then they lunged for the Moon Kingdom.

"My Queen!" Artemis flew into her bedroom, not bothering to knock. "The enemy has attacked the southern region and is making its way to the capital. We must do something!"

The Queen was sitting at her window, dazed, unseeing. She turned her head slowly. "Set the defenses."

"We have! But it's not enough! I request permission to draft civilians and to call on our alliances with the other planets for aid."

"Permission granted."

"This enemy is strong, Serenity," he said, moving forward, addressing her as the old friend she was. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your people need you. They are losing hope. Won't you rally behind them?"

"What more can I do, Artemis? The ginzuishou is pouring its energy into the people's efforts. If all else fails, I will go out there with the jewel myself and sacrifice all the power I have into propelling its force into a full-frontal assault on Metallia. It will kill me, but so be it."

"How can this fearsome power be a match for the ginzuishou?"

"The crystal can only do so much . . . without its wielder."

"The Princess."

"She is Sailormoon. I am only Sailormoon's mother."

"You are the Queen of the Moon."

She smiled grimly. "So I am. I tend to forget and recall only that I am a mother."

"You're not only a mother! You're a queen, and you have a responsibility to defend your kingdom!" Artemis was fed up with being sensitive. He reprimanded her harshly, a well-meaning father figure. "Put this selfishness behind you! This is not the Serenity I know. Do what you must. Dismiss your sorrows. There are other things more important than your own self-pity." He nearly spat out his feelings in frustration.

Her eyebrows rose, her eyes looked far away, and it seemed as if she would cry, shock ingrained in every inch of her features. Then, steeling herself, she rose and turned to Artemis. "Forgive me. I've been wrong. Call forth my advisors and my generals. It is time to summon the Sailor Senshi."

* * *

The Princess's ladies-in-waiting were ecstatic at the announcement. Finally, their Queen was summoning them to battle. They were all too eager to help defend the Silver Millennium.

Princess Neptune and Princess Uranus arrived shortly. When the seven warriors at last joined the battlefield, they dealt a fatal blow to the enemy. Calling on powers old as the universe, these young women could transform into fierce soldiers, each with her own immense, elemental power: Mars for fire, Mercury for water, Jupiter for storm, Neptune for oceans, Uranus for earth. Venus was love, the very embodiment of the adversary of evil. The senshi's entrance for a time brought renewed hope to the people of the solar system.

But the Dark Kingdom was stronger. Slowly, the onset was driven back, and the Lunarians were losing ground. The Queen, from her capital, directed intricate plans and connived strategies, but to no avail.

The Princess Saturn could not fight. Her power was far too great. To wield it would mean death not just for the enemy, but for all.

It was a week into the battle. The Moon Kingdom was losing. The other kingdoms had sent all the help they could without sacrificing their own protection. The fate of the Silver Millennium, and in turn of the whole universe, looked grim.

Then, the Time Guardian appeared.

"Pluto . . ." the Queen murmured.

The eerie beauty with dark green hair smiled bleakly. She was beautiful, terribly beautiful. But it was the kind of grave beauty that made ignorant children tremble in fear. "My Queen," she bowed respectfully. In reality, she was but a mere servant despite the highness of her position. "It is time to bring back Sailormoon."

* * *

Demando was once again torn. An unknown threat had arisen from the bowls of the Earth and driven forward to the Moon Kingdom. He knew that the immense force field generated from the heart of Nemesis would protect the planet for a while. But if this threat conquered the solar system, it would only be a matter of time before the black moon would be discovered. What could he do? Should he attack the unsuspecting Dark Kingdom before it had a chance to attack him, in hopes to catch it off guard and weakened by other adversaries? Or should he wait? And if he did attack and the evil force was conquered, then his guard would be let down. He would have the Moon Kingdom to deal with; and Serenity would know.

Rubeus and Esmeraude were no help. Even his wise little brother was at a loss.

The Princess knew nothing.

One morning she awoke. She felt that something was different. She was drained and yet restless. She now stayed in Petz's old room, since the sister had wed Saffir. Drawing on a warm dress, she padded through the corridors in bare feet. She was at home here. She wanted to look out the windows. She sensed it was a beautiful day.

She came to the wing of the palace that bared itself to the outside. Something was different. The yellow clouds had parted, evaporated. She drew nearer. Something was glowing in the sky, massive, enormous, a silvery light. Her feet moved faster now, her heart quickened its pace. She was running. She threw herself against the glass, face and palms pressed to the window, disbelieving.

There – there taking up one quarter of the Nemesian sky – was the Moon.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_*stroking her dismembered laptop lovingly* It's okay, baby. Everything's going to be fine . . ._

_^-^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_


	12. Chapter 12

_What happened? I skipped a day?! *shakes fist* Oh, the inhumanity! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it._

_This weekend promises to be a busy one, so I'm afraid that the missed daily updates will become more common, at least for a time._

_Over fifty reviews! Woo-hoo! Am I pathetic? Yes . . . yes I am. I'd like do something, though, to thank you all. What the heck, let's have a vote: who would like me to (a) write a little one-shot of Serenity/Demando or (b) try to draw a picture of Serenity and Demando together? Or if anyone has any better ideas let me know._

_Note: Thanks to kula who informed me that the song in chapter nine is entitled "She Says" by Howie Day._

****

**Chapter 12**

****

**Part I**

****

It was worse than being betrayed. Eerily calm, Serenity retreated from the window and stood dumbly. So. All this time she had been so close to her home and not even known it.

"Serenity-hime," Petz muttered, approaching apologetically. Saffir was on her heels.

The Princess was frighteningly silent, staring at the brilliant moon through the window. "Where is he?" she asked calmly.

Saffir hesitated. "He – he's still sleeping; he had a long night."

Serenity nodded, though not in sympathy. Then, without so much as a goodbye, she left them, gliding away, a gaunt specter in the lovely morning.

Petz clung fearfully to her husband in a rare display of pure concern. "Oh, Saffir," she whispered. "You have to tell him, he must! – he _must_ set the angel free . . ."

Serenity walked decisively down the hall and through the now brilliantly lit sitting room; through another door, down the private balcony corridor and to Demando's bedchamber. She flung the doors open intrusively, not even hesitating.

Demando's sleeping form lay peacefully beneath the white covers, but jumped at the sound of the doors crashing open. His eyes squinted, making out the darkened form of the small woman enveloped by the strange silver light. He sat up, slowly. He knew it was her. He looked out past her curiously to the sky beyond. The gargantuan Moon was painfully beautiful and out of place in the Nemesian firmament. Demando moved his legs over the side of the bed. He gazed at her, waiting. He had dreaded this day, and yet he knew it would come.

She came at him, swiftly, the deadly calm of her wrath so out of character he knew he had sinned against a holy creature. He rose as she neared him, stopping so close to him. Her physical proximity even now was unbearable, but emotionally they were terribly distanced by the wide gaping chasm of pain.

"You," the way she spat it made him wince – hateful and full of malice. "You deceived me. You knew I longed for my home! You knew that I missed my loved ones! All this time, all this time . . . I thought they had not come for me! But it was you! You did this! How could you, how could you?!" Her voice rose higher and higher until it was a shrill, piercing sound cutting straight through his soul.

"I wanted to tell you . . ." but somehow he knew he could never find the right words or offer a good enough excuse. "I truly wanted to –."

"No! What have you done?! Where are they?!"

"They are there. They are safe. They simply do not know where we are."

She shook her head furiously. The tears were hot and angry. "I cried at night. I worried for them. I thought they had forsaken me!"

"No," he tried to touch her upper arms, but she shook off his hold violently, pushing him, beating at him, though he was too massive for her to move.

Sobs racked her small frame. "You don't understand. You don't care! If you cared you would not have done this. All this time . . . I've been so close. How could you?! . . . You're no better than a liar."

She watched with a sickening satisfaction how she verbally wounded him. His breathing became shaky and shallow, his eyes screamed of pain. His was trembling ever-so-vaguely. She knew then how she could fight him – she realized the power she had over him. She could hurt him. She could hurt him like he had hurt her.

She spoke the words carefully, clearly, one by one so he could not mistake them. Cruelly, lowly, she hissed. "I – hate – you." She spat them out like venom – she knew they were poison.

Then the wrathful face burned into horror as she realized what she had said.

Demando could only do one thing to save himself from being shattered – he steeled himself against her, reverted back to the monster he was before; before she had changed him. He took back his own.

"Ask me if I care."

She was taken aback. She had expected to hurt him. Instead, the curse had reverberated, ricocheted off him and embedded itself into her. She tried to reach out with her connection, feel her way through his mind in his eyes, but, for the first time in over a year, he denied her access. His soul was barred from her, his face cold, passive – a perfect ice sculpture. Why were they doing this to each other? She wanted to scream it out, but it was too late. This challenge she had initiated was snowballing, and she could do nothing to stop it. He was already gone.

Serenity, horrified, clamped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from crying out in a heart-wrenching sob.

Demando continued, all emotion vanished, as though it had never existed. "You think I _care_ if you love me or not? I don't give a damn. I have you. I _possess_ you. That's all I ever wanted." Lies, all lies; he lied so easily. "I never loved you."

He crushed her very being.

Serenity choked on her own suppressed sobs as though suffocating. She couldn't breathe. Backing away from him, she turned and flew out of the room, running blindly.

Demando went to the balcony, leaned over it; his body wretched, trying to rid himself of the cursed, treacherous lies.

* * *

How she made it through their barriers and how she was even aware of their existence, they did not know. They thought at first to kill the fey creature, but she held up her glittering staff with authority and somehow they knew that if they dared attack her they would perish.

"Who are you?" they breathed.

"I am the Guardian of Time. Take me to your prince."

So they did.

The Guardian regarded the tall, ghostly man with a hardened eye. He looked ill and listless. How could this be the powerful fearsome White Prince?

"I am the Guardian of Time," she told him abruptly, "but you may call me Pluto."

The man nodded, uninterested. 

But the somber warrior demanded attention. "I do not assume that you know why I've come."

"No," he said, with a voice far away. "I know nothing."

"Do you now?" she arched a thin eyebrow. "I disagree. You know something . . . you know that the Silver Millennium is under attack by a powerful, malevolent force under an evil spirit. I believe, too, you also know that the Moon Kingdom is losing to it, and quickly."

"And what concern is it of mine?"

"Plenty," Pluto said curtly. "If the Moon Kingdom fails, all else fails. But that is not why I've come – well, not specifically."

"Then why are you here?" He did not mean to be rude, but was only tired and worried about things far more important to him.

She looked him dead in the eye. "I am here to retrieve the Princess."

He grew still and focused. His cool lavender eyes slanted dangerously. "Who are you?"

"I've already told you. I am Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time."

"Guardian? Huh," he snorted. "Then you should know better than to interfere."

"You are wise, Prince. But I'm afraid that this is an exception. In a way, the entire fate of the universe rests in this battle."

"And what does the Princess Serenity have to do with it?"

"She is the heart of her people – the wielder of the ginzuishou. Without her, there is no victory."

The beautifully tragic man scowled. "I care nothing of your Silver Millennium – let it rot in hell. The Princess is mine."

"No," her voice was severe and shrill. "She is not yours. She belongs to herself, and to her people."

It surprised the Guardian when the Prince's hard features melted in recognition. He knew, within himself, that she was right. "I – how can I trust you?" he asked warily. "How can I trust that you won't take her and then destroy us?"

"I have not even now exposed your location to a single soul. But if by some means you were discovered, the Moon Kingdom will swear an oath not to attack you, as long as you keep your distance and do not threaten it . . . The Queen herself sends a special message. She will not hold against you any of your sins if you return to her her child and heir."

He turned away from her searching, scrutinizing eyes. "I will think about it."

"Do not think too long, Prince Demando. For if you do fail to give up your abducted queen, the Moon will fall. However, I will not force you. This is not within my power. I have already overstepped my boundaries." She gazed intently at him, adding, "You love her, do you not?"

Demando returned the gaze sharply. "The word _love_ is not sufficient enough to describe what she is to me."

Pluto made no outward sign, for in practice she was as stoic as the Prince. But inwardly, she registered the sincerity and intensity in his eyes. "The Prince should keep this in mind while making his decision." 

The Prince furrowed his eyebrows mournfully.

She bowed deeply to him and left.

* * *

Alone under the pomegranate tree in the walled garden, Serenity hugged herself, rocking back and forth, back and forth, and weeping. It was freezing cold. She would not go inside, and she would not eat. Not even Beruche could coax the scarred Princess inside.

So, at last, they left her be, wrapping her up in warm cloaks as best they could, and went to Demando telling him how she refused to cooperate. But Demando seemingly did nothing.

At last, Saffir went to him. "Your angel is freezing herself in the garden, Onii-chan."

There was no reply.

"Who was that who came to you? That beautiful, long-haired woman?"

"It was no one, no one important."

"Onii-chan . . . she knows. The Princess knows. How much longer can you keep her here, a captive songbird in this drab, lifeless cage?"

Demando finally looked at him, his sad, infinite eyes pleading. "Have I been wrong all this time?"

"I don't know, but I do know you meant well."

"That's not enough."

"No, it's not."

"It's not fair."

"No, it isn't."

" . . . I love her . . ."

"Yes. You do."

"Saffir," he whispered, "what should I do now?"

" . . . Only you can make that decision."

So he did.

* * *

The silvery moon had altered its position in the Nemesian sky since the morning. Now dusk was upon them, bringing darkness on and an ever-colder chill. Still, the Princess waited.

When Prince Demando came, she was huddled up in a little ball for warmth beneath the misplaced pomegranate tree. She was that tree: beautiful, but misplaced. He had been thinking about what she'd taught him. How meaningful was it if he did not live what he'd been taught?

She didn't look up at him, so he knelt on one knee and lifted her chin delicately in his hand. Streaks of tears stained her ice-cold face, her eyes glassy. Oh, what had he done? He had never felt sorrier. But she did not look on him with contempt, only sadness. The tears generated themselves anew as he gazed at her.

"You do know I lied to you when I said I'd never loved you?"

Tears squeezed out and she pressed her lips together in agony. "I – I thought – I mean, I hoped, but . . . you sounded so sincere." Her voice fell into a whisper.

"No." He bore into her eyes, trying to make her understand. "No one has ever meant so much to me as you do. You're right. I am a liar."

"So am I . . . I said I hated you. It was a lie."

He dropped his hand. She would meet his eyes on her own now. "I'm sorry," he said in earnest, "that I made you lie."

"It wasn't you. I wanted to hurt you. It was wrong. Oh Kami, I'm the one who's sorry!" She buried her face in her hands in shame.

"We both are." He made that clear, and that was that. "Let's not lie to each other more."

She nodded her assent silently. It was a promise.

Moments went by in heavy silence.

"I've been wrong . . ." he started to speak slowly. He was thinking carefully of how to say it. "All this time, I – I thought love was an exchange. I thought that if I gave you my love, you should _have_ to give me yours. Of all the things that you taught me, I should have known better. There are no excuses. And you tried to tell me, didn't you? That love is not an exchange? Not an exchange . . . but a _gift_."

She brought her eyes from her hands to look at him, both surprised and oddly pleased at his revelation. 

He was calm and sorrowful. "But I didn't understand, or else I refused to listen." His eyes sharpened and pleaded with her, nearing hysteria "Please, Serenity, please; you must forgive me!" He looked as though he would break if she said no. And it slowly registered with her that it was the first time he had ever used her name directly.

Trembling, "I forgive you."

He settled back down, calm once more, releasing his breath in a slow, steady exhale. Taking her hand in his own, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it lightly, then caressed her palm against his cheek tenderly. 

"I wish to give you this one gift, then." He paused, drawing in his breath. To bear his soul now was to risk death. He went forward courageously, " . . . Please . . . won't you allow me to love you? I ask for nothing in return. That would be wrong. Love is a gift, and I know that now. It's the best gift, the only gift I have to offer you – if you'll have it. Serenity . . . won't you take my gift?"

Once more, she felt in him that he had every intention of giving up living on that very spot if she'd said no. But Serenity could not say no. He was asking permission to love her; he wanted her to take the love he offered, but he demanded nothing in return. It was truly selfless. It was real. It was _love_. He loved her, and she had taught him how.

Somehow, she was able to tell her head to nod, though she could not order her lips to move.

He sighed contentedly, closed his eyes, rested his head into her palm for a moment of comfort. Then reluctantly, with a great effort, he brought her hand back down and placed it in her lap. He leaned forward and kissed her chastely, softly on the corner of her mouth. He didn't linger. Gracefully, in one fluid movement, he rose and walked away, leaving her alone in the walled garden. He would not force her to come in. She would when she was ready.

Serenity burst out into fresh sobs, but he was gone.

_Kami_. How she loved him.

**Part II**

In the middle of the night, all was silent. The palace was asleep. Serenity battled within herself, her heart against her mind. But the decision was made in an instant. At then end of her struggle, she knew what had to be. The White Prince, nor any other being in the universe, had not the power to declare void what two souls had already joined. It would have been useless; what's more, it would have been wrong for her to deny it.

Leaving the garden, she went up through the door and down the windowed wing; out onto the balcony she found him there, gazing into the sky, but not seeing. He saw her and waited, unsuspecting. She hesitated only for an instant before throwing herself into his arms, burying her face into his white sleeping garment. She knew he'd be awake.

He straightened uncomfortably, unused to her deliberate touch and attention. Then he carefully wrapped his arms around her, reciprocating with an equally tight embrace.

"I accept your precious, beloved gift although, although – I'm terribly unworthy!" she cried, voice muffled in his chest. "And," she lifted her face so she could look into his eyes. Somehow she knew he would not believe unless he read it in her soul. "I humbly offer my own in return."

The warmth surrounded them and lifted them up. The night was bitterly cold, but they did not notice it.

* * *

Behind the locked door, the large two stories high chamber room opened up before them. The moonlight from her dear home drifted in through the sheer-curtained windows and built-in skylights in the yawning ceiling.

Serenity returned from the door and approached him once more, reclaimed his hand, and continued leading him, walking slowly backwards toward the large canopied bed. The bed sheets were still perfectly made, an indication that he hadn't slept at all that night. She stopped directly in front of the foot of the bed, still facing him. Moonlight glided in through the skylight, enveloping her and making her look like a glowing divinity or an apparition of light. Then she took his hands in her own, each hand finding a partner, fingertips facing upwards in a hopeless entanglement.

All this time he watched her with silent, almost reverent admiration. Now Serenity, still holding his hands, glided forward and up, tilting her head in order to meet his mouth with her own. At first he didn't move, but allowed her to kiss him in her innocent naïveté before leaning into her and deepening their contact. Even still there was a slight space between them, separating them from complete bodily contact. He did not try to cross this voluntary barrier just yet.

She was unused to this amount of intensity. At first she squirmed, but when he didn't let up, she settled into his mouth, letting it leisurely caress her own. This went on for a minute or so until, by example, she learned how to reciprocate.

This effort pleased him infinitely. So in his characteristic way, he did the last thing one would expect. He pulled away, and simply looked at her. 

She had forgotten their hands were still entwined, until he pulled his out of her grasp. They came up instead to rest on her soft bare shoulders. He smoothed his hands over these, catching and pulling away the narrow sleeves of her nightgown as if in an afterthought. They continued on a trail over the tops of her shoulders and down the length of her arms, bringing the thin nightgown along with them. By the time he reached her elbows, the dress slipped away through his fingers of its own accord, dropping to her ankles. He did not try to hold it up. She was completely naked in front of him.

He studied her in the moonlight, gravely, the way an artist will tenderly scrutinize his most perfect and beloved sculpture, his gaze visibly making her blush. (He thought for an instant that perhaps she was too perfect, too sacred for him. But her eyes told him that this was what she wanted, and his heart swelled to realize it.) Then he lifted his hands once more and traced over her shoulders, starting near the base of the neck and stopping when the shoulders rounded over into her arms. He liked the touch of her on his fingertips.

She liked the touch of his fingertips. They were gentle, not probing, and warm, leaving tingling trails over her skin wherever they went.

He touched the front of her then, palms out and upward as if in prayer, stroking out to eventually return to the familiar, chaste territory of her shoulders (he didn't wish to scare her by rushing), but always in the same tender, languid way.

She shivered and he asked, concern edged in his voice, "Are you afraid?"

She looked into his violet eyes, dyed a deeper shade by the nighttime shadows. Afraid? How could she be afraid?

"No." She spoke softly, but confidently.

She wanted to love him – she had finally realized that.

He kissed her lightly, hands still resting on her shoulder blades.

Then she added, "I'm a virgin."

"I know." He did.

"Are you?"

"Am I what? Afraid?"

"No . . . a virgin?"

He nodded silently.

Her midnight eyes widened at him, her eyebrows arched upwards in pleasant surprise.

His own eyebrows rose back at her as if in their defense. Solemnly, like he was with all things, "Did you think that when I said I've only ever loved you I didn't mean it?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't know what I thought . . . but I'm glad."

She moved to lift off his shirt. He let her undress him noiselessly. He didn't help her at all, except to move his limbs when needed, but reveled in the feel of her touch, as she had in his.

Even after all this, they had not yet embraced. He was determined that it should be her that come to him. He had taken her from her home without her consent, and he was decided never to take her like that again.

He had more self-control than the average man, to say the least. How he longed to reach out and clasp her to himself with every fiber - physical and emotional - in his being!

But his nine-month long patience was rewarded as she finally reached out to him, taking his subtly muscled arms and wrapping them about herself, then putting her own slender arms around his back. Their forms fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, like the crescent moon and the gibbous moon would if they were ever to meet in the earthen night sky, he arching slightly over her, and she arching up to him. Their noses touched, eyelashes close enough to brush each others' cheeks, but they didn't kiss again – not yet.

With a soft cry her legs weakened, and she fell backward. He crumpled with her, one entity, never severing their connection, but instead steadying them so that they landed like a drifting blossom onto the silken comfort of the bed beneath them.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_Everyone: You did WHAT????_

_Suki: Ehehehehehe . . . don't kill me. Please?_

_Please review minna-san! Even if it's just to say "update." That way I know people are reading it and that I'm not a total loser. ._


	13. Chapter 13

_Listening to Veggietales while writing Sailormoon fanfiction is . . . odd._

****

**Chapter 13**

He heard the song rise from her chest, his head resting over her heart. (To her, his weight on her was not crushing, but comforting.) The song came deep within her memory and manifested itself in her sweet voice, spilling fluidly from her lips. She held his head against her, combing through pale hair with gentle fingers.

_In springtime of the Terran year_

_The goddess danced in fields of green._

_Her mother slept without a fear_

_But danger lurked not far unseen._

_The lord of death watched in desire_

_For the goddess youthful, thin._

_He snatched her in his yearning fire_

_And took her to the dead with him._

_The mother goddess raged and wept_

_For six long months she starved the land._

_A promise made, a promise kept –_

_The daughter passed from hand to hand._

_But pomegranates never lie_

_And life must live or pass and die._

_So half the year the goddess dwells_

_With Death Prince in the bowls of hell._

A slight frown graced his lips. The song was far too morbid for such a pretty tune. Still, the words lingered in his mind, unsettling him. But her aura rose up and enveloped him. His eyelids fell. He slept.

* * *

Demando had only been up for a minute to dress himself warmly, but the woman had already done a complete one-eighty in the bed so that she was now sleeping on her stomach. Head turned to the side, hand brought up resting near her mouth, she was the image of peace and serenity. The covers only came up to her waist, so he reached over and pulled them up to keep her warm. He lay back down on his side next to her and stroked her bare upper back with warm fingertips affectionately.

He had already made his decision the night before on the balcony, before she'd come to him. Of course, he had never dreamt that she would come to him, that she'd choose him. It had been so fulfilling he thought he'd died.

Now he fought back tears and wrenched himself away from her. He knew what he had to do. She couldn't stay here. She didn't belong. She'd never be happy, and once he sent her back, he knew her people would forbid her from ever seeing him again. He was a fool. He should have never taken her. But how, oh how could he refuse her freely-offered love when it was all he had ever wanted? Nevertheless, he had to go through with his decision. He successfully managed to forget during the night, but now there was no avoiding it. If he held on any longer, it would only be harder. He only prayed she'd understand.

He exited the room.

A short time later, Calaveras came into the room with a gown slung over her arm and shook the slumbering Princess gently. Serenity stirred, looked up at the young woman in confusion.

"Calaveras?" she murmured.

"Here," Calaveras held out the gown to her, not meeting her gaze. "Put this on – quickly."

Serenity puzzled at her, then did as she said. Where had Demando gone?

No sooner had Serenity dressed herself fully than Calaveras gripped her by the arm and led her out of the prince's chamber.

"Calaveras, what's happening?" she demanded. "Where's Prince Demando?"

"You're going home," the sister answered curtly, keeping her gaze ahead of her.

"What?" At first she was surprised; then thrilled; then confused. "But – where's the Prince? He's letting me go?" her heart nearly burst with love for him and excitement. "But wait; where is he? I want to speak with him . . . is he taking me himself?"

"No," Calaveras said shortly. "You're not to come back. And you're not to see the Prince Demando."

She was stunned into a state of disbelief.

The walked the length of the balcony, then through the windowed sitting room. Into the hall where Serenity had first seen Nemesis, they started to turn down another hallway, but Serenity caught sight of him. The tall man had his back to her – he was standing at a window at the other end of the corridor.

In a burst of pure will, Serenity broke free of Calaveras's grasp and darted to him. "Demando!" she cried, clasping his arm with both hands and tugging him so that he faced her. His eyes refused to look into her own. "What is it? What's happening? Are – are you angry with me?"

He looked back through the window, stoically, so as to retain his self-composure. "You're people need you. You must go to them."

"Won't you come with me?"

"No."

The frown touched all of her features, not solely her mouth. " . . . Then . . . I will come back."

"No . . . you won't."

"I will!" She was determined.

He had been afraid it would come to this. Returning her grasp, he turned and looked at her sharply. "You can't."

She saw in him then all the pain and torture he was going through. She knew why he was doing this, and yet she didn't understand. She was too naïve, too positive. They were from two different worlds. How could they truly be together? To keep her here without her loved ones, away from her beloved home for the rest of her life would kill her. If he let her got to them he knew they would never let her come back. There was only one choice. Only when Demando finally realized this, did Serenity return his love. He was doomed to misery.

"You still have a perfect life waiting for you," he whispered. "Tell no one," he steadied his voice, which threatened to break. He wanted to grab her, to let her know that he would always love her, to tell her to be happy, to think of him kindly, but he knew that if he did he would never be able to let go. So for her sake, as well as for his own, he was cruel.

He nodded at Calaveras and turned away from Serenity. The Ayakashi resumed her hold on the princess, who gaped in agony at her cold lover. She put up very little resistance. How could she function when she could barely even remember to breathe?

The familiar tears took their place flowing down her cheeks. "No, no," she sobbed. Demando was a rigid statue once more. He was well-practiced in the art. How he longed to console the broken down princess, to do something – at least to look at her – so as to ease her grief. 

But he couldn't turn around. He refused to let her see him crying.

* * *

Her mother's benevolent stranglehold on her only child upon her arrival reminded Serenity of how much she had truly missed her. She wept new tears. The others enveloped her in equally fierce embraces. They were all there: Luna, Mars, Venus, Uranus, Mercury, Artemis, Neptune, Pluto, Endymion, Jupiter, and Saturn. But Serenity, despite her joy couldn't shake off the dull, numb sensation of loss.

Queen Serenity watched her daughter with sorrowful eyes. She thought that perhaps it was normal in this type of situation: her slow reactions, her bland responses to their questions. And something else bothered her. When she had last seen her daughter six months ago, Serenity had still been a child. But the slender, graceful creature before her was not the little girl she had known, but an elegant, mournful young woman.

* * *

Serenity guarded her secret with her life.

It wasn't that she was ashamed. She was afraid, true, and ashamed. 

At first _she_ hadn't even known about the secret. 

There was war on the Moon that the Princess hadn't known about. Sailor Pluto, the princess from the farthest kingdom and Guardian of Time, explained to Serenity how they needed her to defeat the enemy.

"The ginzuishou? It is mine?"

"Yes," the ever-stoic senshi replied. "You are the source of its power."

"But how can that be? I thought it was the opposite – that the ginzuishou was the source of all the past queen's power."

"It works both ways," Pluto agreed. "It is a balance."

Serenity nodded. "I will fight alongside my friends. Only tell me what I must do."

Pluto, smiling kindly at her for the first time, "No, Princess. You are admirably courageous, but your presence is enough. We have all agreed that you should not enter the war, not yet at any rate. You've just returned from a very traumatizing experience. You need rest right now and support. Besides, it is wiser in war to keep one's secret weapon hidden until the very end."

So the Princess Serenity did not enter battle directly. The Time Guardian was right: it was enough just for her to be there. The ginzuishou was renewed. The Dark Kingdom was driven back, away from the capital. It retreated to the Earth and regained its bearings.

Smaller battles and skirmishes ensued. But the evil was unable to regain such a hold on the Moon Kingdom of which it had previously boasted.

Life, surprisingly, went on in much the same way as it had before her abduction. The senshi, when they were not fighting, stayed at the palace and visited and conversed pleasantly with her as before. Endymion was as affectionate as ever. It was obvious to them that Serenity acted differently, but they assumed it was only natural after what she had been through.

Serenity was no doubt pleased to finally be home. But the sensation was nonetheless disappointing. For although the intense longing for the Moon Kingdom was satisfied, it had been replaced by a nostalgia for Nemesis. In her six month stay, it had unconsciously become a second home to her.

One morning, Serenity was struggling to get into one of her favorite old fitted gowns in her chamber room. But no matter what she did, the gown would not relent. She stilled suddenly, a look of awareness spreading over her features. She threw the gown on the floor and stood naked in front of her full length mirror. Smoothing her hands over her abdomen, she closed her eyes and concentrated within herself.

When she opened her eyes, she dressed swiftly in a loose-fitting dress and told no one of what she had discovered.

Then in the mornings that followed, she grew ill. Locked in her room, she lay in her bed until the illness passed.

No one suspected a thing. And Serenity was glad. She and her secret were safe and comfortable for now. The secret was precious to her – a gift from someone she loved terribly, and whom she could no longer be with. But the princess knew that sooner or later, people would come to learn of her secret. She was afraid of what they would say, especially her mother and Prince Endymion. The thought of them alone racked her conscience with guilt – otherwise, the secret was completely welcome.

* * *

"Princess!" Endymion caught up to her in the spring gardens. Flowers budded all around them, promising a lovely Flower Festival that summer. The cold had long since passed, bringing on the thawing warmth. Serenity spent almost every waking moment in the beautiful Lunarian landscape now.

He embraced her, and she reciprocated, if somewhat awkwardly.

"Is there . . . something the matter?" he questioned cautiously in response to her strange behavior.

"Not at all," she answered in a falsely pleasant voice.

She removed her hand from his and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Endymion noted how the action had become a habit of hers since her return.

"Is it the war? Are you worried? Everything will be fine," he assured her.

"I know," she smiled kindly at him. Then, furrowing her eyebrows, she stopped walking and took his hand back. "Endymion? Why do you want to marry me?"

Endymion was too surprised to answer at first, but it didn't matter, because Serenity interrupted him before he could.

"Do you love me?" It was strange, the way she asked: carefully, cagily, but not necessarily hopefully.

Prince Endymion hesitated. "Yes . . ." he started.

"How much?"

"I get filled with energy when I'm with you," he answered awkwardly, but sincerely.

It was not the answer she had been looking for. She looked troubled at first, then relieved, but would not say any more.

* * *

Saffir regarded his brother. His movements were automatic. He was a hollow shell only kept going by his will and his responsibility to his people.

He agreed with Demando's decision. He was right to send Serenity back. How could there have ever been such a union between the two polar moon kingdoms? It had been the easiest way, avoiding conflict, contempt, and possibly war. And that was besides the pain it would cause the Prince's beloved personally. Demando was no fool. He had foreseen it also.

However, with the departure of the moon princess, the very light and love she had first brought with her departed too. Somehow, the palace was less beautiful, less bright than it had been. Only now it seemed worse. The angel was gone, and the aura with her.

Although the people of Nemesis tried to retain the knowledge and optimism she had granted them, it was hard. They took their queen's departure almost as badly as did Demando.

Rubeus and Esmeraude, who had ceased their mischief during the Princess's stay, resumed hovering over their prince speaking in hushed conniving voices. The Ayakashi sisters fought more often. Saffir himself felt more irritable and spoke rudely to Petz. Demando was empty.

* * *

It was getting harder and harder for Serenity to conceal her ripening belly. She wore large, loose clothing, and put up with Luna's off-hand comments about princesses dressing respectfully.

After three months, Serenity's ladies-in-waiting urged her supportively to reveal to them what had happened to her on Nemesis. (It had been some time and their princess apparently had not yet come out of shock.) But she was reluctant to speak of it. She would only say that the Nemesians were in need of kindness. The princesses naturally thought that Serenity meant that she had been treated unkindly, but Serenity knew that all the Black Moon clan needed was someone to care. At any rate, she knew that they would not be able to understand her newly found loyalty and attachment to the Nemesians, and avoided the difficulty entirely.

Of course the news of the Princess's ambiguity got back to Queen Serenity and Endymion.

In the library one day, Princess Mars and Serenity were left alone to their studies. The gifted priestess naturally sensed there was more to the whole abduction that Serenity was carefully avoiding revealing.

She slammed a large book closed and sat next to her friend and sovereign on antique couch. "Seren-chan," she said irritably. It was Mars's way to show affection through negative emotions. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean, Mars?" she asked in the characteristically hollow way, as if she wasn't really interested in what was going on around her.

"I think you know what I mean. You've acted differently ever since you returned. One would think you'd be overjoyed to be home, but you mope around her like lost soul! At first, everyone assumed that you were still healing. But you should be making progress by now; you won't even talk to us! Seren-chan, I _know_ there's more than what you'll have us believe."

Serenity only gazed at her friend sadly.

"You can tell me," Mars said gently. In a rare display of affection she reached out and took the woman's hand.

Serenity averted her eyes.

"What could have happened?" Mars waited for a reply, but none came. Instead, she sifted through her own thoughts in the silence. Then, "Oh Kami . . . he didn't – did he take advantage of you, when you were on Nemesis?" The deep eyes widened, a horrifying calmness descended upon the raven.

Serenity abruptly looked up. "What?" she asked sharply.

Mars tightened her grip on Serenity's hand, squeezing it like a vice. "That bastard. I should have known – the way you act so strangely with Endymion. He hurt you, didn't he Seren-chan?"

"Who?!"

"That damned prince!"

Serenity recoiled in shock. "Demando?!"

The look on the moon child's face surged relief throughout the Martian princess's lovely frame. "Then . . . he didn't rape you?"

"No," Serenity whispered, but her answer was too quiet.

Mars narrowed her eyes at her, studying her, feeling her out with her extra senses. Serenity bowed her head humbly. Something about her . . . what was it? But her signals were getting confused. It wasn't even like Serenity's any more. There was something different, like another soul was interfering whenever Mars tried to link Serenity's.

She sighed and let that go. She focused on the moon princess solely with the normal senses now. Serenity was the same person, that was for sure. But she'd been through something on Nemesis, and somehow she'd brought it back with her. The young woman was healthy enough, eating right, maybe even getting a little plump. She was very much alive. One could see it in her eyes.

In the end it was not with her spiritual abilities, but her feminine instincts that Mars came into realization. "Oh my Kami, Serenity . . . you're with child."

* * *

Mars was sworn to secrecy.

"You can't hide it forever, you know. Eventually, you'll _have_ to tell your mother. And . . ." _Endymion_.

But the priestess was telling her things she already knew.

"Why, Seren-chan?"

"Because," she folded her hands serenely in her lap, and spoke not passionately, but as if the answer was obvious. "I love him."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain. I wed him, you know."

"You did what?!"

"It was a mistake . . . at least, I thought so. But now, I'm not so sure."

"What will you do?"

She paused. "I don't know." Then she looked at her dear friend, eyes pleading. "But please don't give away my Secret. We're not ready to face the world. Not yet."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

_The little dialogue at the end of Serenity and Endymion's conversation is from the end of the anime. That always bothered me that Mamoru didn't want to tell Usagi he loved her . . . but, eh. It's just a typical guy, ne?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry about the long wait. (Long! That was nothing compared to some of my other stories.) Thanksgiving promises plenty of time for me to write. Hopefully I will finish over the break._

_By the way, the poem in the previous chapter was my own creation. Please don't steal it – that's just not kosher, man, not kosher. The poems which are not mine will always be stated, even if I don't know the original author._

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_"The Sick Rose"_

_O Rose, thou art sick!_

_The invisible worm_

_That flies in the night,_

_In the howling storm,_

_Has found out thy bed_

_Of crimson joy,_

_And his dark secret love_

_Does thy life destroy._

_~ William Blake (1757-1827)_

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

****

**Chapter 14**

****

She had taken of the seed of Nemesis, and the seed would not be silent.

Mars kept her word. No one else knew.

But as the time passed, the princess agonized over her secret. It could not be kept silent for much longer. Serenity knew that she would have to reveal it to her mother, and even worse, to Prince Endymion.

She had been selfish and a coward. The right thing to do would have been to admit her secret upon her discovery of it, but she was afraid. She feared the pain it would bring herself and her loved ones. 

Many a night she lay awake thinking of this one thing: how now she could never be with Endymion as she had dreamed ten months ago. It was not that he was unforgiving and harsh. Also, she knew that she could easily lie and say the secret was un-willfully gotten. But that would have been wrong. And what was more, even it the Prince did find some way in his heart to forgive her betrayal, Serenity herself felt that she could not allow herself to be forgiven. She could very well go on with life and marry Prince Endymion as she had intended. But in her heart of hears, she knew it would be a lie. She loved Endymion. That was undeniable. But that young, inexperienced love had never been given the chance to blossom into its full potential. If Demando had never come, indeed if Serenity had not been abducted, her life would have taken a very different course. But alas, fate was not so kind. Love did not take requests. And Demando had her heart by pure default. There was no altering it.

There was a lull in the battles with the Dark Kingdom. Serenity wisely saw this as the best time for revealing her secret.

Mother was first. Serenity went to her early one morning, before anyone else could come to her, and when the queen would be awaking refreshed for a new day.

Still dressed in her nightgown, Serenity knocked softly at the door. After speaking her identity in answer to the Queen's question, the elder woman instructed her to enter.

The room was warm, large, and breezy, the windows having been flung open to allow the early summer air in. Serenity the elder flung her arms around her daughter warmly, but the younger shied away from full frontal contact.

"What is it, my pet? You're up so very early this morning." She stroked the young one's cheek concernedly.

"There's something – I have to tell you something important," her eyes downcast.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, Serenity, without fear," the Queen whispered, not bothering to sit down. She held her daughter's hands supportively. They stood in the center of the low-ceilinged marble chamber, mirror images.

In a voice so low her mother could barely hear, "I'm afraid I can't marry Prince Endymion."

The Queen kept her composure and replied calmly, humoring, "Why ever do you think that, dear?" She smiled, obviously assured that this was some trivial thing, a silly worry that she need only put to rest.

"I _know_, Mother," Serenity corrected her. "And I will be telling Endymion shortly. But I needed you to hear it first."

Queen Serenity frowned. There she was again, that mournfully refined young woman who had at one time been her daughter.

Serenity looked sadly at her mother, pleadingly. She needed her to understand, to be her support, as she had always been. Directly, so the queen could not mistake her meaning, she stated, "I am with child . . . and . . . the sire is the White Prince."

The Queen at first showed no outward reaction, though the room seemed to immediately drop in temperature. Then horror took hold of the regal woman, and she clutched at her daughter fretfully. "My child, oh my child, how could this have happened?!" She fell into weeping.

"No, Mother!" Serenity pulled her away so she could look directly at her. "It's not as you think. The child was conceived willfully."

The horror was gone only to be replaced by utter disbelief.

But the moon princess would not falter. There was no denying her veracity.

The Queen, composing herself, resumed her embrace. Her daughter held her in turn, this time willfully.

"I see," the mother said, eyes far away. "So the seed of Nemesis is to continue our line." The Queen sighed. There had been worse errors in the royal history. But each time they had made do, and become all the stronger for it. "Yes, love, I am here for you." Her tears were dry, but her chest still hurt. It was not the future she had intended for her child. How she wished to heaven it was not so.

But she gave her support, and it was all the Princess Serenity needed.

* * *

Endymion had not been so easy.

When she told him, he was still as death, and turned away from her in icy rage. He had loved her, oh yes, he had loved her. But these emotions now flowing out of him could not be confused with love: anger, embarrassment, betrayal. There would be no hiding it. Soon the entire kingdom would know. He hated Demando most of all. That cursed, damned prince had seduced his own fiancé. Now she would bear him a child, and he would never even know.

Serenity cried, but he felt no pity for her. She had brought this upon her by her own doing.

The Prince Endymion left the Moon Kingdom and took up exile in the kingdom of Mars. He was escorted there by the Princess of Mars herself, who, unbeknownst to the prince, was doing so upon request of the Princess Serenity, her friend and sovereign.

"Look after him, be his comfort; just don't leave him alone," Serenity had made her promise. "Do this one last thing for me, my dearest friend."

All Serenity could do was pray that someday he might forgive her.

* * *

The Flower Festival was not celebrated for the first time in a millennium. It would have been much too dangerous to allow such a distraction, and the Moon Kingdom could not afford to let down its guard.

In the fifth month of her pregnancy, the evil struck again. In full force it attacked the Moon Kingdom, and was barely fended off from its capital. It had been resting, regaining its strength as before.

By this time, most knew of Serenity's secret. No one spoke of it directly to her, and in her presence they sent her furtive glances. Was it true what they said – that the child was a product of rape? Yet others claimed the union was consensual. After all, anyone must admit how close their princess had been to the Prince of Nemesis last summer. But what was to happen after the child's birth? Was it to be sent back to the dark moon, banished there for all eternity? Did the White Prince even know he had fathered a child? If so, would he come for it? Would there be conflict? Would there be war?

The truth of the matter was that Prince Demando did not know of the result of his union with Serenity, and the Moon Queen made no mention of intending to inform him. Indeed, the location of the tenth planet was still unknown. Serenity only knew that it was somewhere near the Moon, and she did not bother sharing this. As he had been so cruel to her and so intent on their never seeing each other, the poor mother-to-be turned aside her intense longing to inform her child's father. Those who knew the facts, including the princesses and the queen's advisors, agreed that it would lead to only more conflict with Nemesis once a child was thrown into the equation. And the people of the Solar System were already over their head fighting back the Dark Kingdom.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Serenity held her head high and carried her living burden with a maternal dignity.

* * *

She started having dreams. In her dream, there was a deep, red rose. A white butterfly came and rested on the rose, took the sweet glistening at its core*. When it left, the rose appeared to become ill. Its petals blackened. There was a worm growing inside it. It seemed like the worm was feeding off of the rose's very life force. Yet the rose would not expel the supposed parasite from its golden heart. 

There was more to the dream, but upon waking it could not be recalled. Nor could Serenity decipher the meaning of the dreams.

* * *

At the end of summer, something changed. The Dark Kingdom tapped into the Princess's current weakness and prayed off it and the ginzuishou's vulnerability. The attack it launched against the Silver Millennium was by far the most powerful and most heinous it had ever attempted.

Queen Metallia adopted a new strategy. Instead of aiming straight for the Moon Kingdoms, she first attacked the weaker planet-kingdoms. The Moon Queen was forced to give up a large part of her forces to aid the other kingdoms, including the forces that had originally been sent from there to help her.

While the solar system was distracted, a separate but equally strong attack was launched on the Moon Kingdom: it was the timeless divide and conquer approach. But the wise Queen had not foreseen it. She had assumed that the Dark Kingdom was not great enough in power and numbers, but each time it had seemingly subsided and drawn back, it had only been gathering its might.

The Kingdom of the Moon received a terrible blow.

The surprise attack had caught all off guard. The Princess Mars was still on her home planet with Prince Endymion. The two were involved in aiding the Jupiter kingdom which was currently under attack by the forces of Metallia and Beryl. Most of the other senshi had also departed to see to their kingdoms in their time of need. Only Pluto, Venus, and Mercury remained, and the former was seldom seen in public.

The Queen was not so foolish to have completely let down her guard. Fortunately, the element of surprise did not act as a trump card for the enemy. On the other hand, it certainly didn't help. It was the sudden force with which it struck which proved so fatal.

Countless lives were lost.

In a swirl of activity, the Princess found herself being swept away amidst the sinister sounds of war into the underground fortress beneath the palace that was all but unknown to the people of the Moon Kingdom. It was a precautionary procedure, still kept intact during the long time of peace. It was from here that the Queen and her most trusted advisors launched their counter-attack. Sailor Pluto was at the head of the charge.

Princess Serenity was shut up in the secret fortress for two in a half days.

She watched Pluto and her mother as they directed the battle from safety. Only when it was absolutely necessary did they go out into battle. It was important right now that they stay alive so as to command the forces from below.

Serenity was frightened. She wanted to be of help, but whenever she approached the elder women she felt as if she was just getting in the way. She was in no condition to fight: she knew this. But there had to be something she could do.

In hushed voices she heard the senshi of time and her queen mother conversing.

"If we can only hold them off for a couple more months. When Serenity is recovered, she can join the battle as Sailormoon as our last resort," the royal moon lady confided. She never mentioned her daughter's pregnancy directly: it was always "Serenity's weakness" or "Serenity's condition." "Though I wish for all the world she did not have to."

"If we even last that long," the solemn senshi said morbidly. "We've been fools, Serenity. We let our guard down after the millennia of peace. I should have known better. Evil never dies. It can only be subdued."

The worst was yet to come. One afternoon, the shielded doors to the fortress burst open and Mercury, along with three other soldiers, came in, dragging a bleeding Venus in their arms.

The sight was horrifying. All this time Serenity had been shielded from the horrors of war. It was what Demando had been talking about. She was so sheltered. 

She ran to her beloved friend's side and would not be sent away.

Mercury, with her knowledge of healing, was doing all she could for the soldier of love. But it was not enough.

Serenity followed every order precisely. She brought the physician's tools Mercury sent for. She cradled the blonde's head in her lap. She held her down when the Mercurian saw to her wound. At the end of the day the moon child's hands were covered in blood and the pretty gown she wore was ruined.

"There's nothing more I can do for her," Mercury bravely kept the tears from breaking free.

Serenity concentrated hard on the face of her lady-in-waiting, twisted in agony. "Will she die?" she asked, but she was strangely calm.

Mercury didn't answer, but turned her face away, biting a quivering lip.

Regaly, "Where is my mother?"

"She is with the Time Guardian. Serenity . . . there is nothing she can do."

"Go to her," the golden princess ordered. "Tell her I send for the ginzuishou."

The aquatic woman grew startled – the woman before her was different that the childish, laughing princess she had known. She looked regal, determined, and sadly jaded; a woman beyond her years, not the friend she had always known. Mercury nodded and arose without bothering for an explanation.

In a short time the Queen arrived. When she saw her loyal warrior in a state of near death, she knelt down and hung her head mournfully. "Oh my child," she breathed. "I'm so sorry you have to see this."

"No," Serenity chastised her. "It is important that I understand . . . you have the ginzuishou?"

In response, the Queen held her hands before her and called for the mystical gem from within. The jewel manifested itself and illuminated the entire room with an eerie, yet dazzling glow. Cautiously, unfamiliarly, Serenity reached out for the gem. The ginzuishou immediately responded to her call and came into her hands of its own inanimate will. Testing herself, the young mother experimented with its power and her role in guiding it. She let the light fill her entire being. The child in her stirred in response to the warm energy. Serenity gathered that energy and focused it within her into a single powerful point. Then, she shifted her focus from herself to the wounded princess. Concentrating she willed with all her might and instinctively guided the ginzuishou to heal.

Everyone in her presence started. As they saw the healing properties of the silver crystal manifested through Serenity, they were awed. Never before had the ginzuishou been used in such a manner. Their logical conclusion: the Princess was truly the master of the jewel, as no other had been before.

That night as Serenity slept near beside the recovering Venus, the ginzuishou resting within herself for the time being like the baby, she completed her dream. It was the same as before. The secret love of the graceful white butterfly resulted in the parasitic caterpillar. Only this time, when it seemed all was lost, the worm changed. She saw it for what it truly was: a butterfly with scarlet wings. It ascended from its rose mother and the petals bloomed crimson again.

She woke up to the inner pulsing of the ginzuishou. It was weakening, she could feel it. She leaned over Venus and placed a cool hand on her forehead. The fever had left her. She would be well in the morning.

Rising, Serenity mentally calculated what she must do. She stroked her stomach consolingly, thinking of the myth that had come to her from Earth. The goddess had taken the pomegranate seed from her dark lover, and it was the very seed that demanded she return. Serenity had twice the reasons.

It would be very dangerous. And there was the fear of failure.

As she had hoped, Serenity found the senshi of Pluto alone. The Time Guardian rose to meet her, and the young princess moved foreword. She was imperially slim (but for the bulge in her middle), and stood tall as her mother, no longer the lost little girl of times past. She was the same loving, optimistic, untainted soul; that would never change. But to say she had grown would have been a drastic understatement.

* * *

The following morning, the Moon Princess was nowhere to be found.

Princess Pluto would only say that Her Grace knew what she was doing and that the others should not worry, but to go forward with their plans as usual.

"She'll be safe," the warrior assured her Queen. "She sought my aid wisely, and I have given it to her . . . you should be proud of her, you know. She is taking responsibility, she is taking a stand, and she is taking all possible precautions – a true queen."

"Won't you even say where she's gone?" the majestic woman pleaded. Then, catching herself, she straightened. "No, you're right. She is no longer my little girl. I must leave her to make her own decisions. I can only pray that I have fulfilled my duty in raising her. Kami, she is stubborn, isn't she?"

Pluto smiled wryly, "Much like another Moon lady whom I know."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_Suki *clutching Endymion*: Don't be sad!!! You've still got me . . ._

_Endymion: Hn! I'm only your second choice now that Serenity's with Demando._

_Suki: And your point?_

_Endymion: That's it! I'm swearing off women forever!_

_Yeah . . . I hope everyone understood my explanation of how Serenity could choose Demando over Endymion. The only way it would make sense would be if she hadn't been allowed to deepen the puppy love she felt for him into what we know of in the existing series. Think about it: our Usagi is just too loyal. If she had given her heart completely to Endymion to begin with, then Demando would have no chance with her. Goodbye plot. _

_Also, I'm not a firm believer in fate (even though I use fate through the thoughts of Serenity to make a point in the beginning of the chapter) even if fate does play a strong role in the original. In this story, Demando wins because Demando got there first. Think about it – it makes sense in real life too. There could be several people who would make a good potential mate for you, but it's more a matter of "I met this guy and fell in love with him first." How else do you explain how a widow can remarry? It's not that she didn't love her first husband, but that she has room in her heart to love someone else now that he's gone. She loves both husbands equally. Only one was first, the other second. So in this story, our Serenity is not "meant to be" with Endymion – or anyone for that matter. It was all a matter of chance. Hope that helps._

_Poor Endymion . . ._

_* from May Swenson's (1913 – 1989) "Four-Word Lines"_


	15. Chapter 15

_Suki: Hello minna-san! I thought you'd all like to know that I'm wearing my senior prom dress right now. Why . . . because I CAN!_

_Usagi: And I thought _I_ was a princess . . ._

_Suki *pouting*: But I've only worn it once before now, so at least I'm getting some use out of it._

_Usagi: Okay, you just _keep_ telling yourself that._

**_Starchild_**_: I have a certain soft spot for Demando too . . . well, obviously. ^-^;_

**_Jane_**_: Tragic, yes! That's what I was going for._

**_Gackt Camui_**_: Arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO, DON'T CRY! *sniff, sniff* When I see other people cry, I cry! *clings to Camui-san* So saaaaadddddd!_

**_Amy@angel_**_: Your constancy is so flattering! I can always count on you to leave me an encouraging heartfelt review._

**_kula_**_: Thanks for the song title. It's great, ne?_

**_StarChild_**_: On your seat, huh? Awesome! I didn't think about suspense, but heck, if it works . . ._

**_JadesRose_**_: Thank you, thank you, thank you for always being so honest. I can always count on you to give it to me as it is! You're right; Endymion was in Serenity's life first. Gomen, I should have been more specific. When I said "got there first" I meant it figuratively. In my personal belief (and therefore in my story) I don't believe in love at first sight – rather, I'd like to think that it's a process, that we grow into a deeper love through our shared experiences and how we react to them. So when Demando kidnapped Serenity, yes, she loved Endymion more. But throughout her stay on Nemesis, she grew into a deeper love of the White Prince, and that love outgrew her love for Endymion. (Where with Endymion it was still a puppy love, her trials and incidents with Demando caused their love to be greater.) Serenity reached the mature love with Demando before she had a chance to with the Earth prince. I admit it wasn't fair for Endymion, but eh . . . that's when we get back to the whole plot thing. Hope that makes a little more sense. ;)_

**_dizzy4_**_: Hehehehe. I know. It's not usually done! But hey, you can't say I was never original! Thank you for the lovely compliments._

**_Bunnychu_**_: *bows* I am at your service! You're so enthusiastic!_

**_ella_**_: Since you asked so nicely . . . *wink, wink* I'm so glad its your favorite. That's quite a compliment._

**_Fallen Dragon_**_: Cool name. Wicked twist? Wicked twist! Awesome! That's two for suspense! I think._

**_MistyWing_**_: That's great that you can look at a fic with unbiased, and since you don't like Demando/Serenity, all the more flattering then when you compliment me._

**_DemonRyu_**_: Plot twist . . . three for suspense!_

**_SailorVeggie SailorAnime_**_: Aaaaaaahhhh! You actually said suspense! Score! That's four for Suki! *bows* Thank you for giving your blessing for my break._

**_neme_**_: *blink, blink* ". . ."_

**_Spiritwing_**_: I like them too, and I agree that it's so hard to find really satisfying fics nowadays. That's why I figured I better write my own. I'm honored that you count mine among the good ones. At any rate, that's what I was hoping for. For more great fanfiction, visit Meredith Bronwen Mallory._

**_little-moonlight_**_: Thank you. Little words of encouragement like yours are truly motivating._

**_Cat_**_: Perfect? WOW. @.@ Thank you._

**_Seamagik_**_: Yes, I try to make it plausible, not just pulled out of thin air. If everyone's not in character, it kinda destroys the whole point of fanfiction. At least, that's how I see it._

**_Lilia_**_: Thank you, but if I'm the best creature in the world, we're definitely going downhill!_

**_Amy_**_: My friend Amy from Elfwood, right? Awesome . . . didn't know you were following along with this humble little fanfiction; thought you stuck to fictionpress. ;) But thanks so much for dropping by!_

**_EbonyFox_**_: "Browraisers"? Does that count as suspense? *gets all hopeful* I am on a roll!_

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and to those who haven't – thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 15**

The figure in the dark blue hooded cloak weaved its way through the throngs of panicking people in the crowded city streets. The populace was fleeing in the opposite direction. They were making their way to the shelters on the outskirts of the capital. News had leaked through to the populace. An enemy had bumped into their force field and unwittingly discovered Nemesis.

While the Prince was still determining whether or not a call to arms would be necessary, the women, children, and civilians were being ushered to safety.

The figure continued to the palace, but did not approach the main entrance. Moving around to the side of the grand structure, it revealed an unknown side door. A small hand from beneath the cloak moved to touch a smooth panel near the door. The panel glowed and the heavy metal door slid open. The figure slipped inside, unseen.

* * *

In the main control room that adjoined to the room that was the heart of Nemesis, Prince Demando paced. The hour had struck. The Dark Enemy of the solar system had discovered them. It was fight or flee.

Stopping abruptly and jerking to the side, he slammed his fist into the beeping, blinking machinery in an out burst of frustration. "What the hell am I to do?! We are in no condition to fend off such a powerful adversary. Even the Moon Kingdom cannot deter it! And if we make an attempt to flee . . . I fear we will be sooner dead even than if we fought!"

The people in the room stilled and hushed in fear. Even cynical Rubeus said nothing. 

Saffir moved forward and guided his brother's angry hands away from his beloved circuitry, but did so silently. He flicked on a switch and a large screen lit up in front of them. It showed the position and numbers of the gathering enemy around Nemesis. At first there had been only a few, probes sent out to further inspect their findings. Then more and more had arrived as they began to realize they had stumbled upon a hidden kingdom. They still had some time before the Dark Kingdom waged an all out attack. But not much.

Saffir turned to look at Demando. "Only say the word, 'Nii-chan. We will do it."

Demando's eyes were latched onto the screen. "We will go down fighting." Lowering his head, he whispered, "May our deaths help _you_, angel." No one heard him.

The creatures in the room resumed their activity. They bustled about him, preparing, giving orders.

Calaveras came in, unaware of a dark figure following her. The Ayakashi entered, but the figure paused in the door way, looked round. In the dark navy cloak, it was almost impossible to notice in the blinking, bustling, dimly-lit control room.

Demando felt the settling of eyes on him, staring. He looked up and at the figure, eyebrows knitted. Its gaze had eerily called up his own. Who was it?

The figure motioned and turned aside, making its way through the room and into archway to the heart of Nemesis. The Prince willfully followed.

In the privacy of the heart of Nemesis, the pulsing, dark energy sent off a strange glow and a low hum. It was quiet and numbing after the activity in the control room. The large black poison crystal was at the center. Demando absorbed its energy. As the crown prince, he was the wielder of the black crystal and its power. He was its medium and he understood that if he was to use its strength to the fullest it in defending his people, it would almost certainly mean his death. His hope lay in the fact that Queen Metallia knew nothing yet of the crystal's existence.

The hooded figure, who was looking up at the crystal, its stance betraying thought. The White Prince approached, but kept two feet distance between them. Something, something familiar, but he was tired, and his mind just wouldn't touch on what it was. Fortunately, he needn't have tried.

The hood fell back and the angel was there, so real he thought he must be dead.

"You . . ." he murmured.

She smiled sadly. "I came just in time."

He took a step, cautiously, put out his hands. Lightly, afraid the beloved image would shatter, he touched her arms imperceptibly. "Are you well?"

She nodded, chewed her lower lip hesitantly. She wanted to throw her arms around him, but she didn't know what she was supposed to do. She hadn't thought so far ahead. Instead, she took a baby step toward him.

The child stirred due to the proximity of its father, and Serenity moved backwards fearfully in reaction, twice the distance she had just crossed. Demando dropped his arms. He was no longer in reach of her.

She swallowed painfully, eyes glittering. "Y-you have to help us."

He gazed at her questioningly, but respectfully, then followed her glance to the black crystal.

Looking at him again, she continued, "The ginzuishou is weakened. It may regain its strength, but I fear by then it will be too late."

"The Moon is doing so poorly?" He was surprised. The Time Guardian had told him that with the princess there, it would triumph.

Serenity nodded. "I – it's my fault." Instinctively she raised her hand to her concealed stomach, then dropped it. But the Prince didn't notice. "It will be a close victory . . . but we cannot do it alone."

She moved forward again, needing to communicate the urgency to him. "As long as we're divided, we will be so easy for the Enemy to conquer. Demando . . . join your forces with the rest of the Silver Millennium. You have power. Though it seems an insignificant addition to the nine other kingdoms, I know it could mean the difference between victory and defeat."

He comprehended, but was skeptical. "The Queen will never trust us."

"The Queen will. It is our last hope. Don't you see?"

He was quiet. " . . . There's something . . . different about you."

Despite the warm stuffiness in the heart of Nemesis, Serenity shivered.

He was tempted, so tempted to break his own edict and to clutch her to him then and there.

"You will help us then?" her voice spoke waveringly.

"Yes."

"You must contact my mother."

"I will."

"You should do so immediately," the quavering grew, tone rising.

"I know."

". . . Then – why are you just standing there and looking at me?" she burst, salty warm wetness breaking through. The tears poured so heavily she could drink them.

"Am I not allowed to look at you?"

She sniffed. "Look at me, please look at me," burying her face in her hands, uselessly attempting to hold back her tears.

"It was all I was ever meant to do – to look and not touch; certainly never to have. The beautiful things, the wonderful things . . . they were never meant for me. Not flowers, not peace, not happiness, not you."

"Not me?"

"No."

"I have something that's yours . . ."

"Do you?" he raised his eyebrows, not taking her meaning. 

She didn't elaborate. 

But he knew something was terribly wrong. She was trembling like water and growing quickly pale. Her eyes focused on the ground, needing to keep balanced. She started to sway. Her legs gave way beneath her, dropping to the floor. She just couldn't hold herself up any more.

Expecting to hit the hard, cold stone, she was startled to feel herself enveloped in soft warmth. He had caught her round the front and lowered them gently down together. She was clinging to him in total support, half sitting in his lap, face tucked into his chest. She was safe. But still, she clutched at him, resisting childishly as he carefully tried to pry her away to look at her.

Then it struck her that her stomach was crushed up against him.

Her face was that of a guilty little girl as she tipped her head to look up at him.

His breaths were quick and shallow.

The child leapt again. They both felt it.

For a long time, they just looked at each other, he drinking in her aura. The warmth she had introduced to him so long ago, which he had thought could never be surpassed in strength or power had done the impossible – it had grown. They were their own little trinity: she in him, he in her, their baby made of both.

A connection with his offspring banished any doubt that the child was not his.

"Six moths," he sighed, "I've missed sixth months. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was so afraid you would turn us away!" she sobbed.

He tucked her head into his neck and rocked her assuringly, placed light kisses onto her forehead. "Never, never . . ."

Something happened to the ginzuishou; it alerted her. It was being drained by the black crystal.

Startled, Serenity jumped back. "The crystal . . ." she murmured, her eyes glinting.

Demando looked to the black crystal, but the princess jerked her head back and forth. "Mine." She placed her hand over her breast. "The black crystal is draining it!"

"It is inside you? How -."

"Never mind; make it stop!"

He hesitated. Slid her gently off him onto the floor. Placed his hand where she had shown him, leaned forward, and concentrated. After a while of his struggling, she put her own hand on top of his and helped. They could each feel it: the two conflicting energies. Slowly but surely, they worked the powers around each other, successfully keeping each from destroying the other one.

"They're too much in opposition!" Serenity cried.

"Shhhhh," Demando hushed her. "We'll make it work."

They did. But it was hard.

They nearly finished dividing and retaining the clashing gems, when a separate awareness intervened, seemingly out of nowhere. The lovers felt their grasps over the jewels being slowly overtaken. The control was not being usurped, but almost reinforced by an outside source. The outsider was taming the haywire crystals, doing what Serenity and Demando had struggled to do but in an instant.

No, outsider was wrong, Serenity apprehended.

Eyes widening, she whispered, "It's the child."

* * *

A darkness loomed over the Moon Palace. Queen Serenity quailed. She was out before the lake behind the luminous structure on the hill. A threatening wind chopped the waves over the water. The Queen's silver hair sprawled out behind her, whipping and whirling like two angry swans. 

Sorceress Beryl had made an appearance early that morning among her ranks dealing serious blows to the Lunarians and their allies. The attack was focusing in on the Moon. Serenity must fight. But her daughter had the ginzuishou. Fortunately, Metallia did not know this.

The darkness gathered, centering around a vortex. An ominous power could be perceived from the black clouds. In a jolt of terror, Serenity realized that it was none other than the poisonous Queen Metallia herself, gathering her formless malignant energy into the lunar sky. It would take several hours for the evil to fully manifest itself enough to be able to attack with accuracy and potency, but in the course of a war that was no time at all.

"Daughter," the queen whispered to the violent wind. "Come home soon . . . and safely."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**_Random Suki fact for the day_**_: Paraphernalia inhabits my bed. At one time, there were extra pillows, extra blankets, text books, books, a pencil, glasses, a lap top, clothes, a heating pad, and a cat all on my bed – while I was sleeping in it. (Okay, so I exaggerated. The lap top was another time.) I love paraphernalia . . . This has been another random Suki fact for the day._


	16. Chapter 16

_Gackt Camui, you make me laugh. ^-^ If I were a man, I would marry you. And then we could lock ourselves up in our house and write sappy Usagi/??? fanfiction all day long. Then we'd invite the rest of you guys over for tea!_

_After this fic is finished, I need to give up writing for a while, just so I can get a little exercise and get out of sitting with my lap top day after day. It doesn't help that it was Thanksgiving today, and I ate four desserts. I'm getting fat. *-*;_

**Chapter 16**

Taking her by the hand, they sped through the halls of the fortress-palace, Demando leading and the fey princess doing her best to keep up with his large strides. Time was everything. They paid no heed to the gaping faces or astonished gasps in regards to the pregnant Moon Princess. They needed to find Saffir.

He was in his laboratory, perfecting weaponry, just as they had expected. Wasting no time, Demando dropped his wife's hand and addressed him directly, ignoring the bewildered glance the young man sent at Serenity.

"Saffir, there's been a change of plans."

But Saffir was gazing at the princess intently. "Your Grace . . ." his eyes trailed down her form. In their hurry, the cloak had flown back over her shoulders. She was not yet at her fullest, but the origin of her bigness was beyond obvious.

Serenity approached and embraced him, kissing him sweetly on the cheek, like a sister – or perhaps a sister-in-law. "Please Saffir-sama. Listen to him."

Demando continued briskly, thoughts speeding through his intelligent mind as quickly as he spoke. "We need all able-bodied men and women to fight. The only way we are going to survive the onslaught is if we ban together. Now. We're going to divide the ranks. Half will instigate an attack on the ships probing the force field, but only as a distraction."

"What of the other half?"

"The other half of the forces we'll send as secretly as possible to the aid of the Moon Kingdom. That's where the brunt of the attack is taking place," Serenity offered.

Demando continued, "Injure the enemy there and we've won a significant victory. I need _you_ to gather Rubeus and the Ayakashi and lead the main attack. Serenity and I will be going another way. While you are assaulting the enemy lines, we are going to hit the heart of the enemy – with the help of the jakokuzuishou and the ginzuishou."

"Together?" Saffir was incredulous. "How?"

"We've found a way," Serenity assured him.

"But," he turned his head sharply to his brother, lowering his voice as though the princess would not be able to hear him, "you know that overuse of the black crystal could kill you, Onii-chan."

"That is not a factor."

Serenity probed Demando with her gaze, but he didn't respond to her in either normal language or their private one.

"Very well. But – does the Moon Queen know of this?"

"No. You are to contact her as soon as possible and inform her of our plans."

"What if she declines?"

"She will not," Serenity stated.

Saffir nodded. "I will do so at once."

"Good. And I will issue the call to arms."

Saffir departed.

Serenity tugged timidly at his shirt sleeve. "Tell me what I should do."

Demando hesitated, breathed in slowly. "There is something – if you're up to it."

She nodded earnestly.

His hands slid down the sides of her arms and into her hands. "I need someone to speak to Esmeraude. I need her to lead the diversion here on the home front."

"I will give her your orders."

He smiled vaguely. "If she tries to hurt you, don't hesitate to jolt her."

She let out a short laugh, but it was genuine.

They lingered in the laboratory long enough for Demando to grip her by the upper arms and gather her mouth upwards into a hard, fervent kiss. Then they parted.

* * *

She ran into Cooan in the hallway – literally.

"Hey, watch it-," the fierce sister started, then started when saw who had bumped into her. "Serenity-hime!"

"Cooan!" She threw her arms around the taller woman.

"What are you doing here? What's happened to you?!" Cooan touched her protruding stomach apprehensively, as if she suspected it wasn't real.

"I had to come. It was the only way. O, there's no time! Cooan, where's Esmeraude?"

"The last I saw here, she was in the windowed hallway. She swears we're all going to die and won't move from that spot: always the drama queen. But who the hell cares anyway?"

"The Prince Demando requires her service."

Cooan's eyebrows lifted in interest. "Then . . . he knows?" She needn't have gestured. Serenity instantly knew of what she was speaking.

"Yes."

"How did he take it?"

Serenity smiled softly. "Rather well."

"He did?!" Cooan half yelled.

Serenity waved her hands. "No, no, no!" she laughed. "The child's his, of course! He knows this."

Cooan breathed out in realization. "Of course . . . have my sisters seen you?"

"Not yet. Tell them I'm here, and gather them to Rubeus. The five of you are to lead an attack under Saffir on the enemy at my home. Esmeraude will man the defense here . . . Demando and I have our own agenda."

The Ayakashi nodded. "You should find her where I told her. Good luck, Serenity-hime." Then she paused thoughtfully, "Although, I rather feel you don't need luck." She smiled and went on her way.

Esmeraude was just where Cooan had indicated. Slowing, Serenity composed herself and took a few deep breathes. This was going to be quite a challenge.

"Esmeraude."

In a swirl of green waving hair, the glowing eyes flashed at her. "You – what the hell are you doing here?"

"Only trying to survive – the same as you."

Esmeraude snorted. Serenity came closer, and the poisonous gaze found its way to her belly. For a moment Serenity thought the woman would slash her with her long nails, but Esmeraude only glared daggers.

"Esmeraude, your help is desperately needed."

"Is that so? Why should I care?"

"I know that you do. Please don't act like this. Don't take your anger on me out on yourself and your people. I know you can be capable of selflessness."

Esmeraude's eyes narrowed. There was more changed to the young Lunarian other than her figure. She was regal, queenly – she had come into herself.

"Hn. Why would I trust you."

"Because you know Demando does."

Esmeraude's eyebrows twitched angrily. "Just love rubbing it in, don't you?"

Serenity recoiled. "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that! Please, Esmeraude! . . . Won't you at least hear me out?" She pleaded.

"I don't understand," Esmeraude spat bitterly. "How I could toil and strive for his attention, and then all you do is come trotting by and his eyes are locked on you, and you alone! You – nothing but a silly, wispy, frivolous weakling!"

Serenity lowered her eyes. "I know."

Esmeraude's widened dubiously. She was actually agreeing with her?

"I haven't done anything to especially deserve him," Serenity continued. Then she looked up and locked gazes with the proud woman, determined, sincere. "But it's certainly not because you are any less worthy. Demando trusts you, Esmeraude. He knows you're powerful . . . in fact, that's what I'm here for. Your Prince is placing you in charge of the defense and offense here on Nemesis, while he and Prince Saffir attend to the assault on the Moon."

"Did he . . . say that himself?" Esmeraude was astonished at herself for even suffering to listen to the trumpet. But that was another one of the many reasons she distrusted her – the way this moonchild had of focusing in on her, making her feel significant, and even, she dare thought, loved. Esmeraude was not familiar with love. Even in her pursuit of Prince Demando, her intentions had been mostly lustful. Now this chit of a girl was stirring up feelings in her that she had forced herself into thinking that she was content without.

Honestly, she answered, "He sent me here especially to ask this of you."

The snake-woman was placated. Sighing, she relented "What are my Prince's orders?"

* * *

The senshi sensed the Queen's danger. Leaving their kingdoms in capable hands, they came to her aid straightaway. The way by which they traveled was only at the disposal of the Sailor Senshi. They were all there, in a matter of moments, including Prince Endymion.

On a balcony of the graceful palace, they stood, warily regarding the ever-growing shadow.

"I don't understand," murmured Uranus, "how it could have gotten this far."

"It was pride," Saturn stated. "Our pride is our downfall."

The Queen stood among them, white and stately as a skillfully carved work of art. She was nature's work of art. "We thought we were invincible. We thought we were safe. Ultimately, it was our over-confidence that did this."

Endymion shook his midnight head violently. "If only I hadn't been such a fool. I should have heeded the warnings, should have seen this coming through the growing unhappiness of my people. Instead, I turned a blind eye to it; thought nothing truly important could come of it."

Uranus met his eyes consolingly, in her masculine way. "Pride. We're all guilty of it. Don't you go blaming yourself, Prince Endymion."

"Besides," added Sailor Neptune, light-colored hair whipping around her face in the rough winds. "Blame solves nothing."

Venus appeared from below, limping slightly, and Pluto drew up the rear.

"So . . .," she smiled bravely, like sunlight straining to shine through a cloud. "Are we ready to slay ourselves a sorceress?" She had been advised to rest, but no one could convince her to stay out of battle any longer.

They all laughed sullenly, forcefully.

Pluto drew near, her staff clinking, hitting the smooth marble floor as she walked. "My friends," she said calmly. "This is it."

"All plans are made. The ranks are set." Mercury nodded.

"The people will do as we say," Jupiter frowned prettily. "They will do the best they can and offer it up. The rest they leave to us."

Mars's eyes became slits. She focused through the dense turmoil and heavy oppressiveness of the gathering evil and sensed another power. Not a malignant power, not the enemy, but neither was it their own.

At the same moment, Luna came flying out onto the balcony, forcing against the brutal winds. "My Lady Queen," she said in short bursts, out of breath. "The Nemesians – are coming – to offer aid – to our cause."

The Guardian of Time smiled faintly. "Her Grace the Princess Serenity shall be arriving shortly."

* * *

The armies clashed: the evil army against the army of light, a war of good against evil. The senshi joined the ranks for the time being. No sooner had the fighting taken a turn for the worse, then the black ships of Nemesis arrived exactly as they had promised. A cheer rose up from the people of the Millennium. The tide of battle had turned.

Rubeus gazed distastefully down on the combatants from his place in the observation deck in the black flagship, evil soldiers and Lunarians alike. "It's true, what they say. Life is hell; and then you die," he told himself. He was bitter.

A quiet voice behind him caught him off guard. "You know what they also say?" Cooan was eerily serene. Rubeus considered her doubtfully, never having seen an Ayakashi in such a state of forlorn peace. "What do they say?" He was equally surprised at his own resistless cooperation.

"They say: life is hard, but what else is there?"

"Hm," he let out a short laugh in recognition.

Cooan smiled strangely. "It's true. At least . . . we are alive."

Rubeus tossed his flaming hair awkwardly. Now that he was facing the possibility of his own death, he found he regarded things differently – and it made him uncomfortable. "Is that daft princess finally getting to you too? I thought only Prince Demando had caught the disease."

"She's not daft," Cooan defended. But, still strange, she was not overly-emotional, but calm and thoughtful. "She's wise, and she cares: she's the best thing that has ever happened to Nemesis."

Under normal circumstances, he might have snapped at her, or retorted with a witty comeback. But he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. Was she the best thing that had ever happened? He certainly could not find any thing other than good surrounding her presence. Could it be that Cooan was right? It seemed his whole life philosophy was coming shattering down around him.

"Ayakashi," he said, a slightly humorous, though not insincere, lilt to his voice, "remind me to promote you when this is all over."

* * *

The distorted, warped shape of a lovely woman could be seen manifesting in the torrid clouds. The heat was sweltering.

Almost as if by intention, the senshi and the Earth prince hung back from battle to return to their Queen, and were replaced by the Ayakashi. The sisters were not without their own devastating abilities. In a way, their powers matched those of the four Lunar ladies-in-waiting. So smooth was the transition, that the enemy would not have even noticed their departure.

Prince Endymion was glad to get out of the battle. Through the bodies he had seen his friends, his own generals: traitors. It pained him terribly and he longed to be rid of the sight of them. Such an evil that was able to dement the minds of good moon was an overwhelmingly powerful evil indeed.

Rubeus led the attack from the air, and both ground and air factions were under the supervision of the Prince Saffir.

On Nemesis, Esmeraude was successfully distracting a large section of the Dark Kingdom's army while at the same time maintaining the force field and the planet's safety.

The Queen was in a trance. She left the palace and returned to the shore of the lake, closing the distance between herself and the disembodied fiend called Metallia. Some straggling Nemesian ships had stumbled upon her energy and attempted to attack her – only to be blasted from existence within a matter of seconds. She was ready.

Queen Serenity only just noticed the black gaping portal that opened a little ways before her in the lake. Through it, a silver light flashed, like a giant fish beneath the surface of the lake: Serenity appeared seemingly out of thin air and dashed into her unsuspecting mother's arms. The White Prince came after, the portal dissolving into the tortured, murky waters.

It was so hot.

"Mother!"

"My Serenity!"

"The key to our salvation – I've had it all along!" she cried.

The senshi straggled towards them, one by one, from all different directions.

Hovering over the choppy surface of the lake, a figure appeared with long, twisting red locks and glinting cruel eyes. Masses of darkly blue fabric churned around her lithe, tally feminine body. The very mass of cloudy, brooding malevolence seemed to bend over her, lending its power.

A shrill, haunting cackle piercing enough to travel on the vicious wind without being lost reached their ears. "We meet at last, Queen Serenity," it hissed dripping poison - the fiendish voice so malicious, so hateful, utterly bent on their suffering and destruction.

Serenity clutched at her mother and Prince Demando instinctively faced her back to shield them. Eight senshi fell into place around the threesome, into a circle of protective energy: they were the guardians of the line of the Moon, and this readiness to defend the Lunar royalty inherited. A humming luminescence arose from their elemental auras and melded into a force field of significant strength. Only one, Prince Endymion, was left outside the circle.

Angered at pulse of benevolent energy, Sorceress Beryl let out an inhuman shriek and blasted a counter-wave of pure venomousness toward the shield. But the Sailor Senshi remained strong, and the attack bounced right off them.

"Endymion," the Princess cried, eyes wild with fear.

But he was paralyzed at both the sight of his princess and the drowning, deadly miasma. The evil originated from Earth, therefore elementally it was most similar to his own life force, and to him it was the most immobilizing.

"Endymion, enter the circle!" Serenity tried again, but it was no use.

In a spell of decisiveness, Demando burst through the ring, so unexpectedly he even caught the witch-sorceress of guard. Grabbing the handsome man roughly by the arm, he jerked him back into the protective circle with him, safe for now. They were just in time to avoid another blast from Beryl.

Demando and Endymion considered each other somberly, Demando's hand still on the Prince. In each others' eyes they reached a vague, private understanding. The Nemesian dropped his hold.

"Little soldiers," the sorceress mocked, "you cannot hold your shield forever. Sooner or later, it will weaken, and then I will strike."

The four monarchs huddled in the center of the powerful ring. Serenity let go of the queen and grabbed Demando's forearms. She needn't thank him out loud. He understood it from within her.

Then the Princess said, "She's right. It's wasted energy – this shield around us. We've already lost so much time. If only we'd come sooner."

"Don't waste more time with 'if onlys'," Mother chided her.

Endymion nodded. "We need to do something – quickly."

Serenity glanced at her friends and guardians surrounding them with concern, swallowed hard. To Demando, she said softly, "I need to time to get a good hold on the ginzuishou. Metallia is too powerful."

The Queen said, "I can help you. We can both lend are energy to it." No one missed her concerned glance down to her child's ripening stomach.

Demando narrowed his eyes at the malignant cloud form. He said, "I can drain it."

"What did you say?" Queen Serenity frowned at him.

"I can drain her using the jakokuzuishou. Its energies and Metallia's are not completely incompatible, unlike the ginzuishou's. Then in its weakened state, it will not be as much a dangerous strain on the silver crystal."

"Are you certain that it's safe?" Serenity's eyes betrayed her concern.

He could not lie to her, not even in his mannerisms.

Serenity griped his shirt fiercely. "You act as the mediator for the jakokuzuishou while it's still on Nemesis. You plan to absorb this evil energy into your body _and_ use the black crystal in union with my own as we originally intended? Its overuse will kill you!"

He clasped her hands, pressing them further into his chest. "It's either my risk or yours. The latter's not even an option." It amazed her how collected and even-headed he remained under the direst of circumstances.

They all started as another blast from Metallia through the sorceress puppet collided into the senshi field. This time, the planetary warriors were visibly injured, but they held fast.

Recovering quickly, Serenity attempted to shake the pallid man, but only managed rock him ever so slightly. She wanted to scream at him that she couldn't just allow him to put himself in that kind of danger, but however rational it sounded to her, she knew it wouldn't convince him. She needed a sounder argument, and fast. "Demando – we have to overcome this together, like before! If you waste yourself on just draining her, what good will it be to me to use the ginzuishou without her help?!"

He frowned subtly, in his signature way. She knew she'd scored a little victory.

He responded, "How and where will we give you enough to time to generate the silver crystal without draining your warriors?"

The Princess's face fell.

Placing each hand on either side of her face, he took her head and leaned his own against it, forehead to forehead. "I'm going to do it." His quiet tone of voice informed her that there would be no use in arguing.

"No."

The two turned in the direction of the smooth voice. 

Prince Endymion, standing next to the refined Moon Queen, set his jaw and furrowed his brow resolutely. "I will be the one to weaken the Enemy. That way it will give you both the opportunity to focus the energies of your gems and allow the senshi to recover – if only momentarily. Besides, I have a score to settle with this _Sorceress Beryl_. She poisoned my own subjects against me and ravaged my home: this is my fight."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_Why don't they call cherries cherryberries? They're the only berries without the word "berry" attached to them (as far as I know). Quite frankly, it's un-democratic! Unless you count grapes . . . do grapes count as berries?_


	17. Chapter 17

_Standard disclaimers apply._

_And now . . . the finale._

****

**Chapter 17**

Serenity went colorless.

But Demando and Queen Serenity had agreed with Endymion. It was the best course of action; three to one. In her heart, Serenity knew they were right.

Endymion caught the White Prince's attention. "Once I challenge the sorceress, you and the Princess retreat to the palace with the Queen. The senshi will chose themselves what they will do and will aid me when they are ready."

He started to move out of the protective ring, but Serenity locked gazes with him. He paused, held her hand and kissed the back of it affectionately. Her heart flooded with relief: he had forgiven her.

Then he burst through the shield, drawing the flashing fierce blade at his side. "Beryl! Leave off your cowardly bullying! Your fight is with me!" He held up his other hand and a crimson rose appeared there. With deadly and rapid accuracy, he threw the metal-tipped rose like a dart toward the grimacing witch. She only just moved enough for the sharp weapon to sear a large gash into the demonic flesh of her upper left arm. Her eyes blazed with anger as her boiling black blood gushed out. Endymion smiled morbidly. He had caught her attention all right.

In moments, the sorceress had sped over the surface of the water to confront the Prince on the shoreline, mere feet away from him. But Endymion did not falter. He stood strong and fierce, eyes narrowed at his enemy.

The Sailor Senshi linked hands, and in a last burst of energy, teleported themselves and the three royals into the secret underground fortress beneath the palace. Although it gained its protective energy from the weakened ginzuishou, it was also unknown to the enemy, and therefore the safest place to recover.

The senshi collapsed on the cold floor. 

Only Pluto remained standing, though she was leaning heavily on her staff. "Gather your strength quickly, soldiers. The Prince can only fend her off for so long without help."

They nodded and bravely struggled to their feet, one by one, leaning on each other for support.

Queen Serenity turned her daughter aside and placed her hand over her chest. "We must start at once on the silver crystal."

Serenity looked at Demando for approval, who nodded silently.

She then touched her mother's shoulder lovingly. "You can help me now, Mother, but when the time comes, Demando and I must do this alone."

The Queen's eyes rounded fearfully.

Serenity squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "In order to neutralize the two gems into compatibility, we must dissolve all complications."

The elder woman's eyes brightened knowledgeably. "You've done this before."

Her child smiled. "You've taught me well."

The queen's eyes misted fleetingly. But she shook herself, closed her eyes, and concentrated on lending her life source to the ginzuishou. Serenity did the same.

Demando was less sedentary. He paced back and forth, eyelids lowered and brow furrowed, cupping his hands with palms toward his chest held out in front of him. He felt his way through his connection with the jakokuzuishou. His use of it before had always been limited. Now he struggled to channel it within himself. Unlike Serenity, he had no one to help him focus the power. He didn't notice when the senshi departed to rejoin the battle.

No one knew how long they stayed there. Finally, a great force shook the underground fortress, and startled Demando and the two Serenitys out of their self-imposed trances. The Princess stretched, as if waking from a long sleep, looked around for Demando. He was standing unmoving at the other end of the room, eyes turned upward toward the ceiling. Lowering his gaze, their eyes locked. Automatically, she stood and went to him. Entwining their fingers before them, they struggled a little while more, testing. This time, aware of the third living presence, they gently nudged the sleeping soul. With their guidance, it immediately found its hold on the mystical jewels as before.

Her eyes flew open. "Do you think . . . will it work?" she whispered.

"It must." His grip tightened on her hands. "Without its help – I don't think we will have enough of a grasp on the sacred gems. Serenity . . . are you sure the child's not being harmed?"

She felt into her with the mysterious maternal link. "No," she said positively. "It's – natural to it. Don't you see? It is connected to both the ginzuishou and the jakokuzuishou, physically and spiritually."

"Because we are?"

"Because we are."

He reached out and timidly touched her middle. He swore to himself the instant her perceived any danger to his wife or child, he would get them out of harm's way. "I love you, you know."

"I know . . . and I love you."

His eyes sparkled, and her heart leapt. His smiles were so few and far between. "I know." Yes, he could die with that knowledge.

Queen Serenity approached wearily. "It's now or never," she gravely informed them.

"Are you ready?" he asked the angel.

"With you . . . I can do anything."

* * *

"Jupiter oak revolution!"

"Mercury aqua rhapsody!"

"World shaking!"

Saturn slashed with her scythe. Her attack was not to be used until they ran out of all other possible options – until all was lost.

The soldiers maneuvered deftly around her. The scowling menace could not concentrate on a single target. There were too many of them. The damned prince had succeeded in draining her, giving her a substantial wound in her side with his hateful sword, and now she had less energy to deal with the others. It was no matter. She was stronger. All she need do was out last them, until they completely ran out of their source of power. Then all it would take was a single devastating blast.

The pool of glowing, shadowy miasma funneled down from the fiendish, formless entity hovering over her, keeping her stocked with just enough energy.

Beryl marked the exact moment when the ginzuishou assaulted her. She hadn't even seen it coming. She was thrown back onto the grown, completely vulnerable to the senshi's attacks. For several minutes she couldn't move, being bombarded on every side. Stinging pain drowned her senses. In a bust of pure evil will, she rose to meet her adversary. Walking toward her, a poignant, shifting effigy of light – the Princess. She was taken aback. She had expected the Queen, not the fey big with child. The young woman approached her. She glowed with the excruciating light of the ginzuishou. Each light step betrayed reality – she seemed to float just above the ground, proceeding almost leisurely. Beryl scowled. There was not an inch of fear in Serenity's entire body. For the first time, Beryl felt doubt.

Smoldering blue eyes scorched her. The witch barely perceived and managed to fend off the soldiers' attacks. Panic flew up from her to Metallia, but she only received a sharp, reprimanding jolt in response.

Beryl cackled. "You can't fool me, little princess. I know the ginzuishou is weak. You're trying to hide it with a bluff. A good try, but you forget with whom you're dealing!"

"I have not forgotten," the Princess spoke steadily. The form of the wraith-like Queen appeared behind her, indistinct in the smoke of battle, a pinnacle of might and reassurance.

In the sky, ships from Nemesis swept and maneuvered like graceful black birds with outstretched wings. The distant clashing of metal weaponry, the reverberating sound of explosive projectiles, and the evanescence of power blasts were muted due to distance of separation.

Sorceress Beryl regarded the senshi of the moon suspiciously. She knew something Metallia didn't.

A lull in the battle followed. The attacks of the senshi and the Terran tapered off, but Beryl was much too on edge to shift her focus from Serenity to assail them. She watched as the Princess called forth the contemptible gem. It formed in her hands, radiant and searing. Distracted as she was, Beryl's surprise was boundless when severe pain bore into her back instantaneously, carving into her life source and sucking it away.

Her ear-splitting howl was that of a wild, vicious animal.

Prince Demando was behind her, standing tall and confident, his right arm extended forward, fingers spread to devour her power. His ice-white hair whipped around his face in an eddy, but the wind did not waver him. His Mark glowed a purple-black light. His eyes flashed full of warning.

Beryl spun around and slashed at him, but he moved nimbly out of the way, and resumed draining. The witch's pain was making her careless. Another jolt from Queen Metallia fixed that. She focused a fatal blow on the prince. The jakokuzuishou absorbed it without difficulty, but the man's body was having a hard time containing all the malignant power. It scraped at its insides, making his body tingle painfully.

Skillfully, Serenity drew the fiend's attention away from her husband with the silver crystal. She aimed at the point already weakened by Prince Demando and worked away at it. Beryl cringed. She sent a carelessly flung bolt at the Princess, but the Queen interceded, knocking the energy away like a toy.

Beryl panicked. Like a cornered animal, she spun round and round, the warriors surrounding her from all sides. She blasted the precious and quickly draining energy at poorly-aimed targets. Metallia tried to resume her vice-like grip on her mind, but the panic had already claimed full occupancy. Beryl foolishly squandered Metallia's power. The Queen of the Dark Kingdom withdrew her connection completely. Now the sorceress had nothing with which to defend herself. The ginzuishou, even weakened, was too much for her. Its light poisoned her black soul and she screamed and crumpled to the ground, face down into the mud.

Beryl was dead.

But Metallia was only irked.

Now was the true test.

Experienced in the way of torture, Metallia pulsed feverishly with anger and growing energy. So much of it was wasted. Well, she would make them pay.

She hovered over them, a black suffocating canopy. Whereas Beryl's attacks could be focused, hers came down in an outburst of thick, piercing rain. Fortunately, the senshi were just in time to knock the blast off of themselves and the others. The second blast however came too soon after. They did not have the time to reiterate. Demando intuitively bent over Serenity forcing her down with him so he could better shield her. The miasma drowned his being, and he momentarily blacked out. But the jakokuzuishou drank eagerly and he recovered shakily, his breathing heavy.

It had to be now. The others were taking too much damage to survive for much longer, and Demando was quickly deteriorating. Serenity helped him stand, the ginzuishou hovering above them, waiting expectantly. She held his elbows to support him, and their heads tilted up and to the side toward the Enemy.

"Evil cannot win," Serenity said with a faraway voice. "It has no creativity. It has no originality. It can only borrow and distort what is good." She looked at Demando. "Let's beat her at her own game."

They entwined their fingers as before, standing straight as the ivory columns of the Lunar palace, though she was significantly shorter than the man. It seemed as if their attention was turned solely to each other, as if the world meant nothing, as if there wasn't even a world outside of them. To Metallia it might have looked like they intended to surrender. Really, they were conditioning the jakokuzuishou and the ginzuishou to combine in one fatal blow – they had only one chance; if they missed it, the malicious wraith was sure to catch onto their game and make adjustments accordingly.

Somehow, the gathering power was too great to be concealed. It slipped and revealed itself. Metallia realized in the depth of her inhuman heart the actual gravity of the situation. If she had at any time been more than a monster, then what she felt then were the shreds of fear. She could not discern her threatener. It was neither the golden woman nor the silver man, but something so akin to them she swore it was both. Of course her fiendish soul could not comprehend the actual overwhelming power of true love, and what naturally resulted from it: the extension of humanity, the embodiment of that love in a separate, living individual.

A tremendous cloak of shadow, she descended. She had to kill them before they succeeded in what they intended to do. From all expanses, the people stopped and stood still. A great rushing sound temporarily deafened the masses, and the Ayakashi sisters stopped and looked like the rest of them. In his ship at his post, for a moment Rubeus once more dropped his concern for his own safety. Saffir, having himself entered battle, and bleeding, clutched at his wounded shoulder and reached his mind out to touch his brother's. He had his own vague connection with the black crystal, and threw it, he sensed Demando. But the power was too much for him, and his own consciousness was expelled from the balanced yin yang force. Esmeraude felt the rush of energy flowing from the jakokuzuishou and galloping to the Moon. The senshi braced themselves for the immanent clash. Prince Endymion stood by the Queen ready to offer her himself for her protection. The elder Serenity watched on in awe.

In a flash of light and swarm of shadow, the adversaries collided. For a blinding moment, no one could see, and there was nothing but smoking, black wisps and streaks of light where Serenity, Demando, and the descending Metallia had once been.

The universe held its breath.

* * *

Serenity felt herself drifting back into consciousness. Somehow, she perceived that she was sleeping. In this dream-state everything was dark, but it was not an empty darkness like Metallia's, but warm and comfortable, like a womb. She stroked her stomach, feeling. The baby stirred. Relief flooded her from the tips of her fingers down to her heels. The child seemed to stretch, tired, but un-perplexed by the great battle in which it had just participated.

Where was Demando? She was not worried. She sensed his resting awareness nearby, so close she might have touched it.

Serenity was sitting, but there was nothing beneath her. She curled up, bringing her knees to her chin as best she could, though the baby made that difficult. She buried her face into her knees. Presently, she felt a hand rest lightly atop her head. When she looked up, Demando sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him gratefully.

"Where are we?" When she spoke, she found her voice echoed as if they were in a closed space, though the darkness went on infinitely. 

"I'm not sure."

"Are we – dead?" Strangely, she felt not the least panicked at the thought.

"I don't think so," he answered sensibly.

"Did we defeat Metallia?"

"I don't know!" he tugged at her nose playfully. "Why do you assume that I have the answers to everything?"

She was undaunted, catching his palm and kissing it gently.

There was a thoughtful pause. "Perhaps – though I'm not certain – I have the feeling that we're inside our own minds," he conjectured. "I don't feel the jakokuzuishou any more."

Serenity concurred. "Nor do I feel the ginzuishou. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they're retreating to recover, having done what was required of them . . . what will happen now?"

He slipped his arms underneath her own and closed them around her chest, resting his chin in the crook of her neck from behind. "So many questions."

"I'm serious!" she scolded. "If we're not dead, then that means we're still alive. If we're still alive, then . . . there's so much left to answer to! What will we do? Demando . . . my baby's due in three months."

His arms dropped to her stomach. He spread his fingers over its roundness. "I'll find a way to be there. I swear."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." Then he added with a smirk, "Even if I have to kidnap you again."

She hit his arm reprimandingly. "That was the most terrible and most wonderful thing that ever happened to me – if I never experience something so distressing ever again I will _die_ happy."

"I'll make a mental note." Then he straightened, as if listening. " . . . They're calling us back. I – feel my brother."

Serenity felt Demando's tangibility slowly fading. Then, through her own senses, she perceived her mother's voice. Though she couldn't decipher the words, the sound of it was lulling and smooth, and also beckoning.

"Wait." She twisted round to hug him around his chest. "Just a little while longer."

He looked painfully down at her. "If I . . . never see you again – after the child's born – promise to love it enough for the both of us. And tell it . . . how you saved me. Promise me you'll tell it."

"I'll tell her – everything."

"Her?" He raised a single eyebrow. "How do you know the child's female?"

"A woman knows these things."

"Why can't there be such a thing as happily ever after?"

"Because," she said matter-of-factly, "if we were forever happy, we would forget to appreciate it, and it would become meaningless."

"Hm . . . so wise, even in such innocence. You're a gift to humanity, you know – you must be."

She was baffled. "What do you mean?"

He continued, still in riddles. "No one else could reach me. No matter what happens, love, don't change."

Her pulse fluttered, though it was not uncomfortable. He was never so open or direct with words. She knew that this must be terribly important to him, if he chose to voice it. "You want me to stay the same?"

"Just the same."

She sighed, relenting.

He placed his hands on her face, ran his thumbs over her soft skin, over her eyebrows and her eyelids, stroking her pouting mouth, memorizing everything about her. "You really are oblivious." The awe in his voice mystified her all the more, and her lips curved into a pretty scowl.

He laughed, a soothing sound.

Her love for him was more than a feeling. It was experience, it was action. It was the flesh of their unborn child. It was seeing him for what he was, completely, and loving him despite herself.

She returned his caress, holding his face between her hands. They touched noses, and she slid her face along his cheek, breathing him in. She felt him fading. But before she was left completely alone, she too drifted out of the womb-like in-between place to enter reality once more.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_What's the word I'm looking for? Oh yes: fluff! Sorry, hope you guys aren't too sick to your stomachs._


	18. Chapter 18

_The aftermath._

_What? You thought it was over?! ^-^_

****

**Chapter 18**

****

Serenity awoke to her mother's soft cooing. Her head was resting in the dainty lap. Her friends surrounded them.

"Speak to me, Serenity-love," Mother hummed.

"Mmm . . . where's Demando?" Her eyelids fluttered.

The Queen exhaled deeply, as if she'd been holding her breath the entire time. The loyal senshi murmured in relief. Cut and bruised, battered and weary, their concern was first and foremost with their princess.

Serenity shot up, but regretted it immediately. The blood rushed to her head and she swooned back into her mother's lap. "You're all safe!" she sighed. "I'm so glad."

"You did it, Seren-chan," Jupiter stroked her hair softly. "You defeated Metallia."

Uranus beamed proudly. "Everywhere the henchmen of the Dark Kingdom are retreating. As soon as their devil queen dissolved, their pseudo-courage did the same. Hn, without her, they have no power or pathetic will to continue."

"Thank Kami," Venus grinned. "Not that it wouldn't have been easy to put them in their places. But I'm feeling rather tired myself!"

Everyone laughed, even Saturn and Pluto.

Endymion appeared in Serenity's plane of vision. "I can take back my kingdom now. It will be easy. Thanks to you . . . Sailormoon."

"But I didn't do it alone!" she protested. "It was Demando, and – the child. The child, most of all. All three of us, together: we drew the strength from each other and went forward. But it was all of you, the Nemesians and the rest! How could we have succeeded without your help? We've won only by coming together."

"So we have," Pluto's voice had a lilt at the end. "Serenity-hime, you are the light of the Silver Millennium."

Serenity crinkled her nose sweetly. "O Princess Pluto, not you too!"

But they hadn't been witnesses to her private conversation with Demando.

"Demando!" Serenity attempted for the second time to rise. Her mother's arms came around to her back and supported her, a little girl again.

Everyone looked away to her left and she trailed her eyes along the green grass. Surrounded by his own posse of friends and subjects, Demando was laying there just as she had been only moments ago a few feet away. The Ayakashi knelt about him, twittering like birds, and Saffir was shaking him gently.

The clouds dissolved away, the light became stronger. Demando's eyes blinked open. He pushed up with his elbows and gazed around intently, looking for her. When he saw her smiling, he fell back down weakly, satisfied that no harm had come to her.

* * *

If looks could kill, Luna's would have done away with the squirming Princess immediately.

"Serenity-chan! If I see you out of that bed one more time . . ."

"I'm fine, Luna! I want to see everyone."

"And just where do you think everyone else is?" Serenity didn't answer, understanding it to be a rhetorical question. If she waited here long enough, Luna would answer it herself. And she did, "In their _own_ beds, of course! They've got enough sense to rest until their strength returns." Luna frowned to herself. "Poor Artemis is the worst off. But thanks to your ginzuishou, he'll make it through. Just _had_ to be courageous and go out to spur on the ranks, now didn't he?"

Serenity suppressed a giggle. It was obvious she was in love with him.

"What?" Luna demanded sharply.

"Oh nothing."  
Luna resumed half talking to herself absently, tucking the sheets around her royal charge. "And that foolish prince – the blue one, he went careering right into the midst of the battle out of nowhere. I tell you, though, he was lucky to get out with just an injured shoulder. That wife of his – such a spitfire! She's as stubborn as you are."

"You mean Petz."

"Hm, well yes. If you ask me, all those weird sisters could use a lesson in courtesy."

"From yours truly?"

Luna smirked. "Don't be cute, Serenity. It's unbecoming of a princess."

Serenity was feeling playful. She stuck out her tongue at the indignant woman.

"I give up," Luna threw her hands up into the air.

Serenity settled against her pillows contentedly. The ginzuishou slept soundly inside of her. "The Ayakashi are my friends. When you get to know them, you'll find they really have good souls."

"You see goodness in everyone," Luna sighed.

"I only see what's there," she insisted.

Luna smiled, against her better judgment. "Perhaps," she conceded.

"How is Demando?"

She looked at her strangely. "He's restless, just like you." Then she added, making her point, "But he stays in _bed_ when I ask him."

"You'll tell him I asked after him, won't you?"

"Of course I will . . . you do love him, then, don't you?"

She grinned. "My baby seems to think so."

A frown crinkled her brow. In quick, furtive movements, she alit on her bed, sitting like an intelligent cat. "Now I don't want you to get your hopes up. Though it's promising there will be a sturdy alliance, a match would be – how should I say – a great deal more complex."

The look on her face was that of heartbroken child.

"I'm not saying it's out of the question, only that it will take some convincing. And if there's anyone who was ever any good at convincing, it was you Seren-chan, especially when it comes to Her Grace the Queen. At any rate, we have some time before we must think of that. Lord Rubeus of Nemesis is successfully overseeing the tenth kingdom while the princes are indisposed. It will be a while, I believe, before they're healthy enough for travel."

Serenity patted her belly affectionately. As far as she was concerned, Demando could take all the time he needed before returning home.

* * *

Beruche waltzed through the gardens, completely smitten. Never before in her life had she seen anything so beautiful. Of course she had first seen the beauty of the Moon Kingdom when she'd arrived for battle, but then it had not really registered.

Sitting perched atop a marble white bench like a delicate sparrow, a frail girl watched her with large, depthless eyes. Beruche waved at her, but the young girl did not reciprocate. Instead, she rose and approached her, infinite eyes soaking her in like moisture.

"You're a friend of the Princess's." It was more a statement than a question.  
"That's right." Beruche held her ground. It registered with her that this wisp of a girl was the fearsome and most deadly powerful sailor senshi. And yet, the woman could have broken her over her knee.

Then the adolescent did something totally unsuspected. Taking the elder woman's hand, she gave her what represented a shy smile. "Welcome."

* * *

In a formal ceremony, the Queen consecrated the new alliance between the two moon kingdoms. She stood in the royal courtroom, where Demando and Serenity had first spotted each other, on her dais before the exquisitely crafted, gold-velvet throne. The chamber was full to bursting, and people had come from miles away to witness the momentous event. The day had been declared a holiday to celebrate their victory over the deadly and Enemy and the newly founded alliance, and all the people were exempted from their strained, hard-working efforts in rebuilding their mauled kingdom. Fortunately, the palace had been built with quality and on a strong foundation. It was as superb as it had been before the war.

Prince Demando knelt in front of the dais, head bowed reverently as the Princess Serenity handed the wooden carved sword to the Moon Queen, who knighted him with the token. Standing, Demando received the wooden sword in his hand: it was a symbol of peace, because a wooden sword could not be used to draw blood.

The cheers swelled up and filled the vast room to the ceiling.

That day, the revelries lasted far into the night. The Ayakashi did well with the royal ladies-in-waiting, though efforts were somewhat strained involving the more serious sovereigns of the outer planets. Saffir, with his intelligence and courteous ways, charmed everyone. Though Demando, as usual, kept mostly to himself.

Princess Serenity sat unnoticed on the top of the stair that opened onto the festivities lawn. It was where the Prince of Nemesis had met her that summer day so long ago for the flower festival. The warm breeze hinted of autumn. Prince Endymion emerged from the crowds and ascended the stair purposefully. He sat down next to the princess, whose arms were wrapped around her stomach protectively. She smiled at him, and he gazed at her thoughtfully.

"It's a funny thing isn't it – life?"

"Why do you say so?"

"You know why."

She did.

He touched her hand. "I'm sorry I was angry with you."

"Sorry?" she was genuinely shocked. "Why should you be sorry? You had every right to be angered."

"Maybe so; but I know if I had been in the same position, you would have pardoned me."

"I'd hope so."

"I know so."

"Oh, Endymion; I could have loved you."

"I know."

"I wonder what it would have been like."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't wonder; it's silly. What might have been is not the same as what is. We should focus on here, on now. Don't you agree?"

She was so pleasantly surprised; all she could do was shake her head up in down dynamically.

He trailed his hand away and smiled. "I'll always be here for you, you know." With that he stood and descended the stairs, in no particular hurry.

A raven head in the crowd turned and weaved its way through bodies to meet him at the bottom of the steps. Mars greeted the Earth prince fondly and they went back into the throng together.

Serenity almost missed how Endymion slipped the priestess's arm around his own absently, naturally. She watched them until they disappeared, two caps of thick black bobbing into the horizon.

On the other hand, crowd watching, it was impossible to miss the stark white hair that moved apart from the celebrants. Serenity rose so Demando could see her and come. He motioned her to him, and she met him down the stair. He took her hand wordlessly, and they moved along the edge of the festive citizens.

They were going to the Queen, who appeared to be awaiting them along the edge of the sloping orchards. The fruit there was just entering its ripest stage. It would be ready for picking in a matter of weeks. When they reached Queen Serenity, she did not speak to them, but turned and walked in the opposite direction. They followed behind her, separating so that Serenity could settle to her left and Demando fall into step with her on her right.

Upon entering the orchards completely, Serenity noticed for the first time that they had not gone without their own blow. Many trees were uprooted, some were crackling to dust, and others were all but obliterated. Still, the entirety of the orchards themselves had managed to survive the enemy's onslaught.

Queen Serenity slowed her pace. "So, tell me Serenity; I hear that you've been married."

Around her mother's form, she raised her eyebrows at Prince Demando, who only jerked his head toward the queen in encouragement upon meeting her gaze. "Yes, Mother; according to the customs of Nemesis, Prince Demando and I were wed there." She added helpfully, "Before the child's conception."

Queen Serenity nodded imperially, but did not let on to what she might be thinking. "What are we to do, then?"

"Mother?"

She stopped and faced her child. "I can't very well separate a husband and wife joined in wedlock, but neither can I deny my people an heir to the throne."

"I . . .," Serenity gazed intently at her feet, mind racing.

The Moon Queen sighed. "And now there's a child to be accounted for. What kind of person would I be . . . what kind of _ grandmother_ would I be if I severed its link with either devoted parent?"

"My Queen." Their attention turned to the Nemesian prince, who dipped his head respectfully. His flawlessly calm features were enough to catch anyone's interest. "This child is an heir to two kingdoms." The women, especially the younger one, just caught how he spoke the word _child_ with a paternal admiration. "Your Grace of course knows this. This is an enormous advantage to both sides. Think of it. The common sovereign would ensure peace in the solar system among the feuding planets for at least another millennia, or as long as the line lasts. If the child is a double-sovereign, why not its mother?"

Queen Serenity weighed his words, head lifted high. "I see you meaning, Prince Demando. I agree that the Princess Serenity could very well rule both your Nemesis and my kingdom, but how she will go about doing that is yet another dilemma." She took her daughters hand dotingly. "What do you say to this predicament?"

Serenity's eyes gently floated about her, taking in her surroundings. One orchard tree in particular caught her notice: a pomegranate tree, completely untouched by the devastation. "Half the year . . ." she talked softly. "Half the year with the dead, no," she caught herself blushing, "I mean on Nemesis . . . the other six months at home . . . Summer on the white moon, winter on the black one."

The Lunarian woman frowned. "It's not exactly a perfect arrangement."

"No. But I never liked the term 'happily ever after,' even as a child. It seems to fool people into believing that their life must be perfect or else something's wrong with it."

The queen fondled her daughter's silky strands sadly. "So old – I seem to keep forgetting; you're quite grown up." She took Demando's hand dexterously. "What do you say, Prince of Nemesis?"

"If it is the Princess's wish . . . it is also mine."

Serenity tried vainly to keep her lips from curling in response to his semi-smile.

The queen inhaled deeply, let out the breath-turned-poison slowly, creamy chest heaving. "So it shall be – starting now. The Princess will accompany the Price Demando back to Nemesis where she will give birth to her child and heir." Giving her daughter one last tender pat on the hand, she added informatively, "But first there will be another ceremony of course – you didn't think that I was about to accept such an unceremonious wedding, and for my only daughter! You two will be wed properly, according to the traditions of the Moon Kingdom." With that, she walked ahead, hearty laughter rippling after her, leaving the two spouses gaping in her wake.

Demando recovered quickly. "Well," he said slyly. "Now I know where you get your hard-headedness from."

"Beg your pardon?"

He was subtle, even in teasing, concealing all emotion skillfully. "Since you asked so nicely . . ."

But she tackled him before he could finish, kissing him hard, thoroughly on the mouth, and reveling in his astonishment. At last, they pried away from each other, gasping for air, and he leaned back into the soft, sweet grass, crossing his arms behind his head to support it, and allowing her to straddle him. "I never thought," he mused out loud, "that a summer visit to the Moon Kingdom would alter my life, let alone the course of history."

"If you had foreseen it, would you have still come?"

"Probably not." He confided, "Before I was a cynic. I would have disregarded any prophesy of my own or my kingdom's future happiness." Besides, he thought to himself, what oracle could possibly communicate to him the utter wonder and inner simplistic beauty of the creature before him? He exhaled deeply. "Thank Kami you proved me wrong."

She lay down on him, somewhat awkwardly, but adjusted herself until she was comfortable. She listened to the rhythm of his heart and felt herself move up and down with his chest in time with his breathing. Music drifted on the wind over the orchard.

They wouldn't speak of their overflowing happiness that drowned this moment. Somehow, it would have made it seem lesser. Besides, it was not the prince's way to share his emotions. Serenity had learned to read them, to feel them out with her secret senses. It was a mutual skill they had developed, useful only with one another. So they lulled there, floating as if in the cool waters of the lake down only just beyond the trees, content in each other's presence. 

"I like your warmth," he whispered to her, as if entrusting her with a hallowed secret.

Her Demando was so beautiful – such a beautiful person. 

The cadence of music spun in harmony, a pale imitation in comparison to the perfect harmony of their souls.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_Wow. The final draft falls horribly short of the cherished image in my mind. Like I said above, speaking of it makes it somehow lesser. But I hope I got across what I was trying to, if only vaguely. A wise man once said that writing is easy for everyone but writers. Pretending for just a moment that I've earned that hallowed title, I have to agree with him._

_Hope you'll all stick around for one more chapter. Still have some loose ends to tie up._


	19. Epilogue

_And they lived happily ever after?_

****

****

**Epilogue**

The man with flames for hair gazed irritably at the overgrown roses climbing fiercely in the walled garden of the palace. They had been a gift to the Princess from Endymion, the monarch of Earth. The Prince knew they were her favorite thing from his home: scarlet roses. Not more than a month after their planting, a virus struck them and threatened to kill the delicate flowers. But the virus had worked to the opposite effect than had been expected. The new breed of blossoms that arose was immune to the harsh, rough Nemesian weather – and they were turned white, a color never seen before in roses. Thrilled, Serenity had sent the mutated seeds of the virus-infected plants back to Earth where they continued to flourish.

Beruche, who had since become the ambassador for the kingdom of Nemesis, carried the white roses as peace offerings to all planets in the solar system. When she decided to stay on Saturn, aiding the small princess there as an advisor, Calaveras took up the honored title. It seemed that since Beruche was no longer needed as a surrogate mother to the Moon Princess, she felt a growing loyalty and protectiveness for the young Saturn Princess taking its place. Her sisters were surprised. Before Serenity's coming, Beruche had never showed much promise as a mother. Now they had word that she was soon to be married.

Calaveras was less couth than Beruche as an ambassador, but fortunately, she and her feisty personality hit it off well with the princesses; especially the spirited Princess of Mars and the other three inner planetary sovereigns.

At any rate, the moon-white flowers had somehow managed to invade the Silver Millennium, when the people of Nemesis originally had every reason to believe they would whither. And on Nemesis, the roses did not only _live_ – they _thrived_.

"A miracle," Rubeus murmured, but his comment went unheard.

The pretty long-haired woman beside him snipped one of the pure roses from the vine. Cooan sighed. "The first blossoms of spring. It's always such a sad time, for everybody." The promise had been kept to her, and she had been promoted since the war with Metallia.

Rubeus sniffed. "Why does everyone always make such a commotion about it? She'll be back soon enough at any rate." He ignored the little tug of regret that played upon his heartstrings. He knew that the Princess meant more than just a means by which to improve the standard of living on Nemesis.

Esmeraude, sitting beneath the pomegranate tree primly, tossed her hair over her shoulder. It reminded Rubeus of the overgrown rose bushes. "Hn, just admit it. Nothing flows as smoothly when she's away."

"That's because the Prince insists on mourning for her absence as if she were dead."

"Don't exaggerate, Rubeus, it doesn't agree with you," the green woman retorted. "Besides, even if things did run as smoothly . . . it wouldn't quite be the same without her."

Cooan held out the rose to Rubeus. He hesitated momentarily, then received it from the Ayakashi, careful not to prick his fingers on the dangerous thorns.

"She reminds me of a rose," Esmeraude continued, musing. "Delicate and fierce at the same time. Just when you think you have struck her, she comes back undaunted, like the roses every spring; maybe even more strong than ever. It's a shame she never stays to see the roses at their fullest."

Rubeus raised his eyebrows at the luscious woman and smiled mischievously. "Esmeraude," he said, voice so full of saturnine, it made Esmeraude's mouth pucker. "Are you in danger of _liking_ the Princess Serenity?"

At first he thought he had caught her from the wide-eyed look on her face, but like a snake, she struck back quickly. In an equally falsely sweet voice, "And are _you_, my dear Rubeus, in danger of falling for one of your underlings?" Her eyes flickered over to the oblivious Cooan, who was caressing the roses in the way a mother will do her baby.

If Rubeus had the reactions of a normal man, he might have blushed, but instead, he only appeared immensely irate. He narrowed his eyes at Esmeraude threateningly.

But the beautiful woman only laughed and strutted away, a bright green peacock.

* * *

The child with lavender eyes watched gravely. She was sitting atop the similarly somber man's lap, who himself reclined rigidly in an ornate wooden chair. The room was brightly lit, and although the curtains were drawn on the windows, light filtered through the skylights into the chamber. The two straight figures were a perfect marble statue.

Before them, the slender, golden woman slipped out of a gown and let it drop to the cool floor, seemingly unconcerned by the intense stares of her observers. Her movements were akin to a tall reed's, animated by a refreshing breeze.

Without turning around to address the man to whom she spoke, the child whispered, "I miss her already."

" . . . Me too."

She was about the age of five, but one look into her face, and one would swear she was older. Sometimes, she could be so serious.

The woman, now in revealing undergarments, gathered a second gown from off the large bed and stepped into it: one leg, then the other. One arm, then the other. This dress was different from the carefree, flowing gown she had worn only moments earlier. This dress was stuffy, confining. The child frowned. The woman looked so much more beautiful, so much more real in the first gown.

Serenity tried to bend her arms behind her to do up the garment in the back, but was finding it troublesome. She twisted around, trying to reach her fingers to the buttons. She looked silly, and if the mood had been lighter, the pale man might have laughed gently. Instead, he slid the child off of his lap and approached the woman to help her with her dressing.

She dropped her arms when he came up behind and allowed him to fasten up the dress for her. She watched his reflection in a full-length mirror as he worked. When he finished, he remained standing there and looked up. They gazed at each other in the mirror for a few comfortable moments, communicating wordlessly.

Turning, she held him close for a long, good minute.

After a while, the child decided she had had enough of that and went forward, wedging herself in between the two adults, so that she could participate in the embrace. She hugged the breathtaking woman and the regal man simultaneously. "Mama, why can't I go with you this time?" she entreated.

"Hush," Demando scolded, voice soft like air. "You're getting too old to be attached to your mother at the hip."

"But I've always gone before!"

Serenity smiled reassuringly. "No, he's right, Catey-love. You've started your lessons now. When they're finished at the end of spring, you'll come to stay with me for the rest of the summer. Until then, you'll be a good girl, and help your father in my absence, won't you?"

The child pouted.

"Hecate," her father said evenly. He was the only one who ever used her full name other than in formalities. And he _never_ raised his voice. When mother was angry, she would rebuke her in exasperation. But when Papa was mad . . . his eerie calm was enough to keep the child from repeating the same transgression twice.

"Yes ma'am."

Mama patted Hecate's fair head affectionately. She wore her hair like her mother's. The little girl was almost the perfect image of her, except that her eyes shined a soft, hazy violet, and her hair was the palest, lightest blonde – just a shade darker than white. It was even lighter than her grandmother's.

The child was an enigma. She could be two opposite ways: at times, she was frivolous and carefree, like an ordinary child. Her laughter was contagious. The sound of it ringing through the hollow halls of the dark palace made life somehow more bearable for those who heard it. She and her mother sometimes danced and danced, for no other reason than they felt like dancing. Hecate was indisputably a moonchild. But at other times, she would grow quiet and very introspective, sad and old. She thought of things no other child her age would think of. Her eyes were piercing, and people around her would remark at how intelligent she was, how collected and melancholy – her uncle's niece, a true daughter of her father, and heir to the throne of Nemesis. What was more, the little girl had the capability of manipulating and harnessing both the ginzuishou and the jakokuzuishou, the light and the dark. Through her, they freely and indisputably worked together. She was a perfect balance; a living yin yang.

"It won't be so bad . . .," Demando said, but he wasn't talking to Hecate anymore.

Mama bent upwards to him and touched his lips with her own. She spoke over them, alighting little butterfly kisses with each movement of her mouth, "You know . . . if you feel you really _must_ see me, you can always drop by one evening . . . and spend the night with me. No one would miss you."

He smiled vaguely. "I just might take you up on that offer." They kissed deeper.

Hecate tugged at her father's clothing. The two looked down expectantly. "Papa, _I_ would miss you!"

They looked from the child, to each other, to the child, to each other again. Demando inched his fingers down to her middle. It was impossible to tell when he was planning something, because he never gave himself away by smirking. "Not if you're asleep, you won't." His hands launched a pre-emptive tickling attack on the little girl's stomach.

Hecate dashed away rather ungracefully in a fit of squealing giggles, making her mother burst into benevolent laughter.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Demando said, who, contrary to the two females, had retained his composure throughout the whole ordeal. He came toward the door as it opened.

"What on Nemesis is going on here?" Saffir eyed Demando disapprovingly, whose appearance let on that there was absolutely nothing of any interest. He only looked rather bored.

But Saffir sighed, shaking his head and smiling. He too, was fairly good at reading his brother's hidden looks.

"Saffir!"

Before he could say anything more, the agile, small creature assaulted him playfully, and he bent down just in time to gather the little girl in his arms and twirl her around a few times.

"Look who it is," he said, though his teasing tended to be more serious, like Demando's, and only one who knew him well would have been able to tell. "My favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece," the child explained matter-of-factly.

"That's not the point, Cate – you're still my favorite."

Hecate only laughed, and tugged at his arms for him to let her down.

A second figure appeared in the doorway. It was Petz, peeking in to investigate the source of the tumult.

"Catey, go give your oba-san a kiss," Serenity reminded her.

"Oh, don't call me 'oba-san'," Petz complained, bending down so the little girl could kiss her cheek timidly. "It makes me feel old!"

"Kami forbid," Saffir rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut – er, I mean . . . hush." Princess Serenity was eyeing them warningly. They tended to play crudely and needed to be reminded to tone it down a bit when around the royal child. 

Then quietly, Petz added, "Ah, Serenity-hime, are you ready to go?"

The Lunarian woman adjusted her stiff traveling dress. She glanced at Demando.

He said to her in a lowered voice, "Can't I at least escort you to the Moon Kingdom?"

She shook her head 'no,' smiling sadly. "You know it'll only make it harder." Cheering up, "Besides, Saffir and Petz will take good care of me! They deserve a little rest on the Moon for a couple of days." After all this time, she was the same old Serenity.

Demando nodded, but was listless.

Serenity said, "Go on ahead of us, you two. We'll be out in just a minute."

Saffir and Petz immediately obeyed.

"It'll be fine," Serenity comforted him, smoothing down his sleeves with her hands, tugging at the bottom of the garment to rid the folds. "I'm going to see if even more surplus materials can't be spared and sent back here. We've been doing so well, don't you agree?"

He tried to smile for her, but he had not the skill for it, even in the best of moods; certainly not now. It was no use: she could see through him, and his false façade quickly broke and fell away. He buried his face into her neck and allowed himself this one moment of weakness.

Their child watched her parents in reverent awe.

Then steeling himself, he lifted his head and was the composed White Prince of Nemesis once more. "I'll see you at the end of summer?"

She blinked away the moisture tickling her eyes. "Like every year."

Demando felt something at his side. His small daughter took his hand. Her eyes were wide with simple earnest. "Don't worry, Papa . . . she always comes back."

Still holding her hand, the tall man knelt and kissed the little girl's cheek, then hugged her to him fiercely. When he stood again, he brought her up in his arms with him, and Hecate passed from his arms into her mother's. She clasped Mama tightly. And Papa held them both.

Sometimes, when they stood like this, they could understand each other's hearts, without ever uttering a word. 

Their life wasn't perfect . . . and that was okay.

Serenity brushed the pale bangs from her daughter's soft-colored eyes. On her forehead was a small, inverted crescent moon – and it was golden.

**The End**

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_It's ooooooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeerrr! Some of you are overjoyed to crying and some of you are . . . disappointed . . . to . . . crying . . .? *shrugs* Probably the most of you have found a happy medium._

_So . . . yeah. You've probably guessed that Serenity's philosophy about 'happily ever after' stories is actually my idea slipping through again. What? Me do something like that? *acts shocked* Never! ^-^;;;; The fact of the matter is that real life isn't like that. And I like my stories to be believable. (Well, you know, besides the whole magical powers and living on the moon and on Jupiter deal.) As far as the emotions and the life lessons go – if there were any life lessons to be found – I hope I've been able to do that. Hehe, but I'll let you be the judge!_

_Keep your eyes open for the rest of my thank yous and some notes. Also, I was thinking that if anyone had any questions to ask, they could do that now in their reviews, and I would answer them with a little follow-up author's note. Ask me anything! As long as it's appropriate._

_Thank you so much to everyone. I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_*bows deeply*_


End file.
